


Better The Second time Around

by AmberRed91



Category: Regina Mills Emma Swan - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Bite, Bloodplay, Cheating, Divorce, F/F, Knifeplay, Makeup Sex, Manhandling, Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex while Under the Influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRed91/pseuds/AmberRed91
Summary: Regina and Emma have been divorced  for a year. After  Regina cheated on her with Emma's best friend(while drunk). Regina  still has feelings for Emma but the blond  doesn't  trust her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.R.l aka (Savagelilbunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.R.l+aka+%28Savagelilbunny%29).



> First attempt at a chapter fic. (Fingers crossed)Any mistakes are my own and apologize in advance. 
> 
> !!WARNING!! This story will have violence during sexually acts and flash backs!!

The sun was streaming into her bedroom, shades of golds orange and soft pinks warm on exposed skin. Regina twisted her body around to face the light and stretched her arm over the other side of the bad. Her face crinkled in confusion, expecting a warm body to be next to her. She opened her eyes and slowly remembered, she was divorced. Emma no longer lived there. It had been over a year now, but some day's like today Regina had to reminded herself. 

Regina twisted her body agin, laying on her back and pulled a pillow over her face. Screaming for a good few minutes before tossing the pillow across the room. She was divorced and it was her fault. She was the reason Emma wasn't here. She had broken her lovers heart and trust in the worst way possible. She cheated. She told Emma the truth and the blond ended the marriage shortly after. 

Finally pulling herself out of bed, Regina removed her sleep wear and stepped into the bathroom. Starting the water to let it get warm before she got in. Today was going to be rough. She had meetings throughout the day, nothing new. But a budget meeting with a member of Storybrooks finest, sheriff Emma Swan- Mills. (Actually it was just Swan now). Emma wasted no time in dropping the Mills from her name.Regina found out through her weekly paperwork. Emma had dropped it off while Regina was out of the office to avoid her. Thats how it usually went, unless it was work or Henry they didn't speak much.David had been filling in for Emma most meetings but, this one required her blond ex-wife to be present.

After her shower, Regina looked through her closet. Finally picking out one of Emma's favorite outfits, she got dressed. A tight fitting sleevless black dress that clung to her every curve and was a bit shorter than what she would usually wear to the office. With a deep v-cut in the neck line that showed off just enough cleavage and a high cut slit on one side to expose more thigh. Regina also added stockings and garters. The strap that clipped to her stocking just barely showing when she would sit or bend. Finishing the outfit off with a pair of black high hills and a silk red scarf. She used magic to apply her make-up, wanting it to be perfect. Standing in front of the mirror satisfied with her appearance, Regina went down stairs to make a lite breakfast and eat before work. 

Regina noticed a dirty bowl in the sink. No doubt from the sugar rush in a box Henry called breakfast. He had probably woke up late for work. Work. Her little boy had a job. She still couldn't believe it. A seinor in high school. He had two free periods in the morning and continued his summer job. Shaking her head she put the dirty bowl and spoon in the dish washer and started her own breakfast. One of the few things that she missed durring her marriage was the healthy food. She actually really enjoyed it. Emma how ever was always reluctant to eat healthy. Her argument was it was ok because she worked it off in the gym. Regina always arguing back, that that's not how it worked and one day she was bound to have a heart attack. 

Scrolling through the news on her phone, Regina ate her egg white omelet and turkey bacon. Trading her phone for coffee, she took a much needed sip. Savoring the rich taste. Her moment of peace was disturbed by a buzzing sound. Her heart stoped for a second when she saw Emma's name pop up on the screen. Probably trying to get out of the meeting this afternoon. 

Opening the message, she was surprised to see a picture of Henry. T- shirt and jeans with an apron around his waist. He was leaning over a table putting dirty dishes on to a tray. His hair longer now, a few locks falling in to his face. The picture had the captain 'our son hard at work.'  
Regina smirked. Having already come up with a snarky comment.  
'Speaking of work sheriff, shouldn't you be at the station already? And tell your son he needs a hair cut.'  
Waiting for a reply, Regina finished up her breakfast and cleaned up her mess. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the message.  
'Why is he my son when he is in trouble? And i switched shifts with David...for our meeting. Unless you need to cancel it.'  
Regina actually laughed. The blonds never ending hope was strong.  
'I'll see you at 3:30 sheriff. Do NOT be late.' After sending her message she was out the door and into her car.

Once at city hall, Regina noticed she got more than a few looks.(more than she would get on a normal day.) Making her way to her office, she stopped by her secretary's desk. The young red head reading e-mails and printing off papers. She was new to the job, but Regina had to admit she caught on fast.  
"Good morning Ariel." Regina gave a small smile.  
Ariel was in the middle of typing when she started to speak.  
"Good morning Madam May-" Ariel stopped mid sentence, looking up at Regina. 

Regina smirked at the red heads loss for words and continued as if she didn't notice.  
"Do I have any messages Ariel?"  
Gathering her thoughts quickly She answered.  
"No... well...yes.." She stammered out.  
Regina raised an eyebrow at the red head waiting for her to make up her mind.  
"Mr.Edwards had to cancel his appointment. Family emergency. I rescheduled him for the same time next week." Ariel explained, cheeks a bit red and not making eye contact.  
"Thank you. I'll be in my office if you need me." Regina gathered some paperwork and went into her office.  
Sitting down and organizing her papers, prepping for her meetings. Already catching herself look at the clock. Six hour until her meeting with Emma. Regina let out a long sigh.It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have flash back of our leading ladies last sexual encounter.  
> !!WARNING!! Will have knifeplay, blood play, rough sex and manhanding/sort of physical abuse and orgasm denial.

Emma was sitting at her desk at the station. Clicking an ink pen nervously and looking at her blank paperwork. Her meeting was in an hour and she had filled out nothing. Emma was to focused on the fact she had to be in the same room as Regina...alone. Sure they saw each other around town, but there were always other people with them. Today was going to be the first time in over a year they would be by themselves.

Emma put pen to paper and started filling out the nesacery sections. Something she should have done weeks ago, but the blond still had hope Regina would let David fill in agin Or better yet she would cancel. Emma's last attempt was this morning via text. It didn't work. The door to the station opend and Emma could hear David's heavy foot steps. He was back from getting her lunch. She would have gotten it herself but that dog would be there. Ruby. Her ex- best friend. 

Along with avoiding Regina as much as possible, she also was avoiding Ruby. After the last time she saw her ended in a physical altercation. Emma was quick to realize what a mistake that was. Human Emma vs. Wolf girl and all. Emma had to admit though, she was getting good at avoiding thing. For the better part of a year, she had managed to only go to Granny's when Ruby wasn't on a shift. With the help of Granny, Henry and technology, Emma knew the wolf's schedule week to week. Yes it was extreme, but it worked for her. She didn't have to see Ruby and she got her food. It was a Win- win.

David dropped a bag of take out on Emma's desk, then sat at his own. "Your grilled cheese with bacon and a side of fries. I've never seen someone put bacon on a grilled cheese before."  
"Well i would offer you some of mine but im starving." Emma said while unwrapping the heavenly sandwich in question.  
David shook his head and watched as the grilled cheese disappeared. "You just ate breakfast not to long ago, how could you be that hungry?"  
All evidence of the grilled cheese now gone, Emma moved to her fries. "Ummm...have you met me? Also everything is better with bacon." Emma smiled and cleaned off her hands, continuing her work.

"Still nervous about seeing you know who?" David asked while pretending to read the paper.  
"Who Voldemort?" Emma whispered.  
David shook his head and put his paper down. "Haha. I see what you did there. But seriously, Emma?"  
Emma sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach. "Im not nervous.(lie) I'm just.... After everything we went through, she did the worst thing possible."  
"So cheating is worse than murder in your eyes then?"  
"Let's put it this way. All the things she did as The Evil Queen I forgave her for. I looked past it all. Fucking my best friend, not so much."  
David cleared his throat. "Well maybe one day you can move past it.You can't keep avoiding both if them forever. Besides, you have a meeting with one of them in 10 minutes."  
Emma narrowed her eyes at her dad and looked at the clock. Fuck. She gathered her papers and her keys. Leaving half eatin fries on her desk. Emma drove like a bat out of hell. 

Arriving at city hall with 2 minutes left before her meeting started, Emma ran. Taking the stairs because it was faster than waiting on the evevater. Once at the top floor,(because why not be on the top floor) Emma bolted her way to the end of the hall and was met by Ariel.  
"You're late sheriff. " Ariel having a sympathetic smile on her face.  
Emma looked at the clock on the wall."Only a few minutes. It's not that bad." Emma calmed her breathing and adjusted her clothes. She had decided to wear one of her formal Sheriff's uniforms, tie and all. She knew how much Regina loved her in what Emma called "dress clothes". Especially her uniforms. khaki slacks, long sleeve dark brown dress shirt and a black tie. She chose to wear it not for Regina, but to remind her what she was missing out on.  
"If you say so. I suppose you know her better then I do." Ariel smiled and and buzzed Regina' s intercom." Mayor Mills, Em-...I mean Sheriff Swan is here for your meeting." Ariel could feel the blush on her face. Wished she had wore her hair down today so she could hide.

Emma noticed the red head blush. She had to admit she was cute. A bit younger then what she was normally attracted to, but still cute. The blond couldn't help but grin. Waiting to be buzzed in,"If i die say something nice at my funeral." Emma moved to the door and before she opened it Ariel let out a small giggle.  
"Well I hope I won't have to Sheriff."  
"Me too." Emma said, still with a grin on her face as she opened the door.Once in the lions din, Emma's eyes focused a bit. It was darker in the office. It had also been redecorated from the last time she had seen it. Everything was darker wood and leather.

More traditional now instead of the modern look it had been. Once Her eyes adjusted to the light or lack of, Emma saw a fimiler figure bent at the waist looking through a filing cabinet. Emma noticed immediately the sliver of skin between stocking and dress. A dress that was way to short for work. A dress that looked all to fimiler. That dress...'that bitch' Emma thought as realization hit her. Emma loved that dress on her wife....Ex-wife .

Regina took her time looking for her file. She knew where it was of cours, but decided to bend a little extra to but on a show. Knowing full well what Emma's view was. "You're late Miss. Swan." Regina said as she turned to face Emma, the smirk on her face was hidden by the file she was reading. It went away as soon as she looked at Emma in her uniform. 'That bitch'.

"You can blame David for me being late." Emma saw Regina's reaction but scolded her facial features well. She knew she had caught the brunette of guard. Regina closed the file and moved past Emma to the couch. She had set up her notes and laptop on the coffee table in front of it. Emma got a strong gust of Regina's perfume. Emma took a deep breath, Obsession by Calvin Klein. Her favorite on the brunette.  
"Do tell me, how did David's actions cause you to b late?" Regina asked as she sat down crossing her legs slowly. Showing off that she was indeed wearing garter straps. Emma but her bottom lip to hold back a smile. Regina was trying to hard and it was obvious .  
"He waited until the last minute to get lunch. I practically had to swallow my food whole. " Emma explained as she took her seat next to Regina, making sure to put a full seat cushion between them.  
"How is that different from any other time you eat? Perhaps next time you get your own lunch to ensure you make it on time." Regina quipped. Putting on her glasses.

Emma let out a long sigh, it was a losing battle. Deciding it would be best to keep her mouth shut. The sooner this was done she could go home and have a much needed drink. "Let's get this over with." Emma said opening her file and officially starting the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tells Emma the truth.(flash back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!  
>  contains knife play,blood play, manhanding.   
> Any mistakes are mine and I apologize.   
> Enjoy.

Almost an hour into the meeting both women were a bit frustrated, but had managed to keep things professional.   
"Emma there's just not enough money to put another deputy on the force." Regina took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"What if David was part time?"  
"Then yes I suppose, but don't you think He should have a say in this?"  
"Actually we have been talking about it for a while...he wants to spend more time with Neal. He's really getting into the sports thing. David loves it."  
Regina understood. David and Snow had missed everything with Emma.  
"Well if you and David have been talking about this for a while, i assume you have people in mind for a new deputy."  
"I have a few people I want to ask."  
Regina let out a sigh."As soon as you have your application's in let me know. Then we will send them to get there physically and if they pass then to training. Speaking of physicals, I've received everyone's at the station yearly but yours. Have you even taken it yet?"

(Fuck) Emma was hoping this wouldn't come up. The blond cleared her throat. "No. I took it. There was just a little discrepancy ..."  
Regina turned in her sat so she was facing the blond better."Discrepancy? What does that mean exactly?"  
Emma sighed. Regina was bound to find out sooner or later, she was hoping for the later. The blond pulled out her physical, her plan was to sneak it in somewhere and hope Regina didn't actually read it. Once she passed it over, it wasn't long until the little vain in Regina's temple began to pop out.  
"You have high blood pressure!" Regina was beyond angry.   
"It's was only a little high. Dr.whale said it was just above normal."  
"Oh, what does he know. He got his medical degree from a curse."  
"A curse you created. Besides, I blame Snow. I had just got off the phone with her before my doctor's appointment."

Regina tried her best not to smile at the mention of Snow being the cause of something negative. (Damn) Emma knew her to well. Regina finally let her smile grow across her lips. "Emma this is serious. It's not funny."  
"Nope you smiled I'm off the hook." Emma said with a grin.  
"No your suspended for a week. Mandatory vacation. For health reasons and your not going back to work until you are cleared by a doctor that isn't Whale."

Emma was about to protest before she was interrupted by the brunette.   
"Relax, you're still getting paid." Regina sat back in her seat and removed her scarf. The movement caught Emma's attention, along with something els. A scar that rested between neck and shoulder. Emma search her memory, trying to recall it. She knew ever inch of Regina's body and that scar was not there before. Leaning in a bit to get a better look. Emma noticed it was in the shape of a bite mark. A few markes were deeper than others and Emma knew. Memories of "that" night flooding her brain as if it happened hours ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina was sitting in her study. Repeating what she was going to tell Emma or how she was going to tell her. Every out come was the same. Emma getting hurt. For weeks Regina had been on edge. Every sound, every time Emma touched her her body would tighten up. Every time Emma spoke, Regina feared she would tell her that she knew the truth. Regina cheated. She had sex with her wife's best friend Ruby. The memory making her nauseous.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Emma coming through the front door. No lights in the house were on and it was deathly quiet. Emma saw a soft yellow glow coming from the study and started her way there. Stopping at the door frame, Emma didn't want to interrupt in case Regina was working. She was about to knock before she saw the very expensive bottle of scotch being poured in heavy amount. Emma knew something was wrong. It had been for a few weeks now. She wanted to ask but figured Regina would say something when she was ready.

Emma softly knocked before she walked into the study. "Hey, just letting you know I was home. Regina is everything ok? You only brake out the good stuff when something's wrong."  
Regina jumped a little at Emma's voice and put her drink down.  
"No...it's not." I was only a whisper but Emma heard her loud and clear.  
"Gina what's wrong? Is Henry ok?" Emma was in full panic mode at this point. 

"Henry is fine, but I think you should sit down for this." Regina explained as she was pushing away tears.  
Emma moved to sit next to her wife on the couch." Is this the part where you tell me you're sick and there's no cure." Emma gave a small smile trying to joke to lighten the mood. Regina let more tesrs fall down her cheeks. "I wish. It would be easier then what i have to tell you."  
"Regina....whats going on?" Emma's heart was pounding in her chest. What could possibly be so bad to make Regina so scared.  
Regina took a deep breath and reached out for Emma's hands.  
"Do you remember three weeks ago when I came home late from work?" The brunette asked squeezing Emma's hands.   
"Yes. You said you had a rough day and had a few drinks at the office and decided to sleep it off."   
Regina was trembling. This was it, no going back now.  
"I did have a rough day, I had a few drinks and Ruby came by the office last minute. She was dropping off some tax paperwork for the Granny's. She asked if i was ok. We had a few drinks and we were talking and she tipped hers over and we were cleaning it up, both leaning over the desk and she..she kissed me."   
Emma was processing the information when Regina continued. Sobbing almost uncontrollable.

"And i....i kissed her back and one thing led to another and we...we had sex-" Regina continued talking but Emma didn't hear any more. Just white noise and her world falling apart. Emma dropped Regina's hands and stood up. She began to pace in the room like a tiger in to small a cage. One hand on her hip the other in her hair. It was silent for a long time.  
"Emma... please say something." Regina stood up and walked to her wife and reached out to touch her.  
"Don't ... just don't Regina." The room was silent. The only thing each could hear were their own heart beats. Finally Emma spoke. Looking into Regina eyes.  
"Do you love her? Are you in love with her?"

"No. God no. It wasn't like that, we were drunk. It just happened."  
Emma grabbed the bottle of scotch and took a few gulps."Then maybe you shouldn't drink if you cant hold your liquor Gina." She practically screamed, right before she tossed the bottle across the room into a wall. The bottle breaking causes Regina to flinch and Emma stepped into her personal space grabbing Regina roughly by the sholders, hard enough to leave hand print shaped bruises the next day.

"Then what was is like Regina? Am I not enough for you? Haven't I givin you anything you ever asked for?" Each question was followed by a step. Emma walking Regina back until her backside hit the desk. Regina had managed to control her crying out of fear. She knew Emma wouldn't actually hurt her, but this was cutting it pretty close.  
"You have and im so sorry. It was a mistake Emma. I love you."  
"Mistake..." Emma let out a small laugh. "Years of listening to You bitch and moan about 'how I'll never have true love' and ' the bad guys don't get happy endings'. We finally got that. With each other, after years of fighting it. You had sex with another person. Not even a human. You spread your legs for a fucking dog!"

Regina slapped Emma across the face. Emma gave Regina a smug smile. "Is that how you want to play Gina?" Emma asked as she picked Regina up and sat her on the desk. " Because I can play rough to." Emma leaned into Regina's ear. Pushing their bodies close together. Emma stepped in between Regina's legs, forcing her knees to stay open. "Tell me what happened. " Emma said as she reached up putting some of Regina's hair behind her ear. 

"I told you what happened." Regina voice was thick and the words cought in her throat a bit. Her body reacting very positively to Emma's actions. She could already feel dampness in her panties.   
"And now I want you to show me. So, what happened?" Emma gave Regina's hair a slight tug,causing her to gasp. "Emma..." Regina whined.

"You said she kissed you? Show me." Regina nervously leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against Emma's. The blond slightly moving hers and pulling away. "Then you kissed her back?"  
Regina leaned forward once more, slowly bringing her lips to Emma's. The blond being more responsive this time, moving her lips against Regina's. Emma nipping at Regina's bottom lip before leaning back enough to speak. "Then what happened Gina?" Emma asked removing her hand from Regina's hair letting it slide down the brunettes body, comming to rest on a toned thigh.  
"We just started kissing. Then we Started taking each other's clothes off and-"Regina stoped talking at the sound of Emma's pocket knife flipping open.   
"What came off first?" Emma ran the tip of the blade along the out side of Regina's bare thigh.  
"M...my blouse." Regina was able to stammer out.

"Well, you're wearing a dress, so i guess I'll have to improvise won't I?" Emma had slowly brought the blade up to Regina's clavicle, dragging the tip across the surface of tan skin. The blond grabbed a hand full of the expensive material. Dug the knife into the top hem of the dress and sliced all the way down the center of Regina's body. Regina could feel the tip of the blade scratch the surface of her skin every few inches. Letting out a hiss when it did.

Emma let the halfs of the dress fall on either side of her wife's body. Looking at the body before her and admiring her work, Emma could smell Regina's arousal. She also wasn't wearing a bra, giving her a perfect view of heaving breasts. "Are you wet Gina? Dose talking about what you and Ruby did turn you on?" Emma ran the thumb of her free hand through Regina's folds, over her panties. Making her let out a little moan and wrap her fingers around the edge of the desk.  
"No. Just you." Regina rolled her hips into the touch. Emma slowly pressed two fingers over her clit, moving in slow teasing rotations. Regina gasped when she felt cold metal on her skin. Emma cut her panties off. Letting the silk fall out of the way.

Emma continued her slow pace working Regina up. Every few rotations sweeping her fingers between wet folds. Emma leaned in and kissed Regina's neck, she made her way down to the juncture of neck and shoulder, where she bit . Hard. Regina let out a sharp cry and wrapped her arms around the blond to ground herself. Emma eased her teeth out of the flesh once she tasted copper.

Emma kissed Regina, sweeping her toung into her mouth , letting the brunette taste her own blood. At the same time plunged two fingers into her dripping, tight entrance, setting A quick Pace. Regina moaned and her head feel back. Emma added another finger and slowed her rhythm to let her wife adjust to being stretched. Regina rolled her hips seeking more.  
"Thats it baby, you're so close already arnt you?"  
"Yes. Oh God, more I need more." Regina wasn't even sure what she was asking for.  
Emma could feel how close she was. Her inner walls clinching and small trimmers running through her thighs. Emma increased her pace and added her thumb to Regina's clit. "Do you want to come baby?"  
"Yes. Please Emma." Regina begged.   
Emma knew she was on the brink when she leaned into Regina, bringing her lips to her wife's ear. Then removed her fingers . Regina rolled her hips seeking the lost digest.   
"THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF GINA!" Emma growled and wiped Regina's arousal off of her fingers. Regina's body was shaking, wanting a release. Emma stepped away from her and Regina saw her eyes. No shimmer or spark. Just dull and lacking of life.

Emma opened the door to the study and slammed it shut on her way out. Hard enough to crak the glass in the door. Regina slowly gathered herself and what was left of her clothes. Thankfully she had sent Henry to stay with Snow and David. The brunette made her way to the Landry room, putting on what ever clean clothes were hers.

She could hear Emma stomping around up stairs. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Emma was on her way down them. She had A large duffel bag over her shoulder.   
"Emma?" Regina's voice was shaky as well as the rest of her body. Emma made her way to the bottom step as Regina stood in front of the door blocking her.  
" I can't stay here, I can't be here right now."  
"Please don't leave. We can talk about this. We can go see Dr. Hopper-"  
"I don't need a shrink to tell me how i feel about my wife cheating on me, now move." The brunette dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around Emma's waist. Sobbing into her wife's stomach. Emma placed her hands on the back of Regina's head pulling her closer. Finally letting the tears that had been threatening to fall all night out.

Regina kissed a small patch of skin that was exposed when her shirt got pushed up. "I have to go." Emma reached down a pulled her wife up to her feet. She placed a small kiss to Regina's forehead. She opened the door and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat. Still glancing at the bite mark. "So are we done here?"  
Regina looked at her notes. They were done with the meeting, but she was hoping to keep Emma a little longer then decided against it. She could feel Emma's uneasiness.  
"I suppose so. If you could make an appointment for our our next meeting with Ariel on your way out."  
Without saying anything, Emma got up and gathered her files. The blond made her way to the door. "I guess I'll see you later?" Providing a small smile. Regina stood and walked to the door, standing next to Emma. "I guess so." She stepped past Emma, lightly brushing up against her to open the door. Emma couldn't control the goose bumps that ran through her body.  
"Ariel, could you please make Sheriff Swan's next appointment? Any time next month thats free on my schedule."

Ariel jumped to attention putting her phone down. "Yes Mayor Mills." Regina went back in her office leaving Emma in the reception area. "Well it looks like you're all in one piece." Ariel joked.  
"I told you I'd be ok." Emma smiled leaning her elbows on the tall podium style desk.  
"Let see, she has the sixth and the fifteenth free." Looking at Regina's schedule.  
"The fifteenth is fine, maybe some time in the afternoon?"  
"I'll put you in for the same time as today. Hows that?" Ariel gave a big smile looking up at the blond.

"Perfect." Emma watched as the red head printed a reminder of the meeting out and wrote somthing on it. She handed Emma the paper and blushes slightly. Emma looked at the paper and in bright red ink was a phone number with the name Ariel under it. The 'i' had a little heart above it. Emma looked at Ariel with a questioning look.  
"In case you wanted to celebrate survival, I get off at 5:30." The red head blushed a bit more. Emma had thought Ariel was always a bit flirtatious. She had to admit she was a little off her game. But she did find Ariel attractive and it had been a while since she went on a date, even longer since she had sex.(with another person that is)

Emma pulled out her phone and sent Ariel a text so they could save each other's numbers. Ariel opend her phone to a wink face emoji. Ariel looked up at Emma grinning. "Soo... I'll text you when i I get off work?" Ariel asked then but her bottom lip nervously. "Yah. Maybe we can go out and get drinks tonight? You know to celebrate?"  
"I'd like that Emma."  
"Ok. I'll talk to you later." Emma smiled and made her way to the elevator. Her heart was pounding and she had butterflies in her stomach. She had A date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her date with Ariel and discovers something she already knew. Henry tells Regina about Emma's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains masturbation in the shower.  
> Chapter will change between Emma and Regina pov's.

Emma:  
Once Emma made it home, she was quick to take a shower. She stood under the hot spray, trying her best to forget most of the events from the day. Mainly her time spent with Regina. The way she would smile at the blond, their hands "accidentally" touching. The eye sex she gave Emma.( even though that was kinda the point) Then Regina wearing her favorite perfume and that dress....That way to short to wear to work and way to high fuck me hills. Emma remembered her view when she first walked into the office. Thoes legs in stockings and the perfectly toned ass. Last but not least, the garter straps over bare tan skin...

Without even realizing it, one of Emma's hands had made its way to her clit. Making small circles around the little nerve, she stopped. 'No. Not agin.' She thought to herself. Emma had found it extremely difficult not to think of Regina when ever the urge to satisfy herself came up.

She had tried thinking of other people even watching porn, it worked sometimes, but nothing compared to Regina. She had promised herself the last time, that it was the last time she would touch herself to the thought of her ex-wife. She tried hard to focus her thoughts on someone els. She thought of Ariel at first, she was attractive. A bit to skinny and her breast were on the smaller side then what Emma normally went for, but then thought it would be awkward on their date tonight. Date? Was it a date really or just friends. She was sure Ariel had been flirting with her and she flirted with the red head.

She had considered it a date earlier and was a bit excited , but the more she thought about it maybe it wasn't. Emma had always been naturally flirtatious. Getting her mind back on the main issue, Emma was still very much so wet and not from the water. Not coming up with any one, she went back to what she knew. Who she knew would make her cum like no one ever could. 'Fuck. Ok, this is the last time.'

She let thoughts of her ex-wife flood her mind as she went back to running her fingers over her clit. A mixture of all her favorite times together. While one hand worked her clit, the other came up to a small perky breast. Brushing her thumb over a stiff rosy pink nipple. Thinking of Regina's warm mouth on it, and her perfect little toung licking it.

She finally let her fingers slip inside her, she dropped her breast in favor of the shower wall to steady herself. Wishing her fingers belonged to Regina. Wanting to have an arm around her, to feel Regina's hot body up against her own. Emma used the palm of her had to add friction and pressure to her clit. She increased her pace, allowing her fingers to go deeper. Thinking of all the "dirty" things the brunette ever told her while having sex. All the words of encouragement to make Emma cum. Emma finally let her fingers slide over her g-spot and with a few more strokes she was cumming.

Emma let out a small cry, feeling her inner walls clamp down on her fingers. Still pressing her palm onto her clit to ride out her climax. The water running cold now, Emma washed the evidence of her arousal away. She got out of the shower and dried her body off. She always felt a bit disappointed with herself for using Regina as her go to for masturbation material. Making it that much harder to move on. But sex with Regina was the best of her life. How could you compete with that?

Emma saw her phone flash. She picked it up and there was two missed notifications from Ariel.  
'Hi' then twentie minutes later.  
'Home now. I was thinking maybe the Rabbit Hole for drinks r the new cafe that just opened? Think about it. Ttul.'  
Emma did not want to go to the Rabbit Hole. It was Friday night and that ment it was Ruby's teratory. She sent back her response and finished getting ready.   
'The cafe sounds nice :)'

While she was getting ready her phone went off and she heard the door to her apartment open. She quickly buttoned up her shirt and went to see who it was.   
"Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked as she went to hug him. Henry hugged back then took in his mom's appearance. She was dressed up. A long sleeve button up and black slacks and dress shoes.  
"I thought we could hang out tonight, watch movies, eat junk food. But you look like you have plans?"  
"I do actually." She said hesitantly. Not sure if she wanted to tell him she had a date. He didn't take the divorce well.  
"Maybe I should have called first. So, what are you doing?"  
'Fuck' She thought. "Well if you have to ask, I have a date."  
Henry zoned out for a bit before he said anything. "Oh. Like a date date or friends date?"  
"I don't know yet. I think a date date. I mean Ariel did give me her number soo-"  
"Wait. Ariel? As in mom's receptionist Ariel? You do know how fucked that is right?"  
"Henry! Watch your mouth. You may be an adult but I'm still your mom, and yes Ariel. I had a meeting with your mom today and Ariel gave her number." Emma felt a little guilty. She didn't know why. She was free to as she liked.

Henry didn't say anything els, deciding to let it go. "Well you look nice. I guess have a good time." He felt bad for his reaction She deserved to be happy, he just thought it would be with his other mom. Despite what happened, he still had hope.  
"Hey, I'm free tomorrow and all of next week actually. I'm officially on vacation." She smiled.  
"Moms letting you take a vacation?" Raising an eyebrow in full Regina fashion.  
"Making me is more like it. It's a long story."  
Henry laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure it is. Divorced and she still has you whipped!"  
Emma gave him a small shove to his shoulder. "She is still my boss you know."  
"Yeah yeah. I'll see you later ma. Have fun on your date not date thing."  
"Bye kid. I'll see you Saturday."  
Henry waved bye as he left and Emma looked at her phone.  
'Meet at the cafe in 20min?' Ariel had sent five minutes ago.  
'Omw now.' Emma looked at herself in the mirror once more then left.

Regina:  
Sitting in her living room curled up under a blanket with a book and glass of wine, Regina's attention was caught by the sound of the front door opening.   
"Mom?" Henry yelled out from the door.   
"In the living room dear." Regina put her book down and tucked it under her blanket. Not wanting her son to know she was reading a female friendly erotic novel.  
"Hi." Henry said as he came into the living room.  
"Hello dear, not that I'm complaining but i thought you had plans?" Regina took off her glasses as she spoke.   
"I kida made plans without asking and they had other things to do. I didn't want the food to go to waste sooo." He held up a pizza box and soda.  
"Ahh. I see, so im second string then." She gave a teasing smile as she got up and took the pizza box from him.  
"No. You know that's not true. I just shouldn't have assumed plans without checking. But I can leave if you have other things to do."  
"If you leave im keeping the pizza." Regina said as she walked into the kitchen. Sitting the pizza on the island counter. 

Henry grabbed plates and napkins. Regina opened the box of pizza to discover it was all meat and enough cheese to take down an elephant. 'Emma'.  
Regina picked up a single slice and dropped it on her plate. Henry noticed the change in her body language instantly.   
"So you had plans with Emma?" She asked as she took a small bite of her pizza. Henry swallowed a large chunk of his food before answering.   
"Like I said, I didn't ask first and didn't know she had plans." He took a gulp of soda hopeing his mom would drop it.

Regina pondered that thought. Plans? Emma didn't do plans unless it was something important or mandatory. She took a sip of her wine and looked at Henry. "So what was she doing?" Regina tried to act casual. It didn't work.  
"Mom im not playing "spy on ma" for you." He got another slice of pizza.  
"I'm not asking you to spy. Just wondering." Henry put his slice down and looked at it. Unable to look in his mother's eyes. Henry sighed, she wasn't going to let it go.

"Emma....had a date. Well kinda." Henry glanced up at his mom's face. He saw a mix of hurt and anger.  
"A date kinda...what does that even mean?" Regina asked herself more so than Henry. But he answered anyway.   
"She didn't really know If it was a date date or just a friend's thing." Regina though for a long moment and finished her pizza. "How was she dressed?" Regina asked not sure if she was ready for the answer. She really wanted to ask who it was with, but knew he wouldn't tell her.  
"She was dressed nice. She didn't seem excited about it though. Maybe nervous but not like.." Henry trailed off.  
"But not like what Henry?"  
He gave her a sheepish smile. "But not like when she was with you. She was always excited for date night. Even after you were married." Regina grinned more to herself at the memories of their date nights. Henry spoke again pulling Regina from her thoughts.   
"You know I don't blame you right? I don't understand why you did what you did but... I just always thought if it ended it would be because of Emma. Not you."  
"Why Emma?"  
"She has trust issues. She runs when things get hard. I just always thought it would be her to do something to hurt you. I'm actually surprised she didn't leave town all together." Regina stood up and hugged her son. Kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry I ruined our family."  
"Mom we're still a family. Besides I think ma still loves you."  
Regina hummed thinking back to today and all the times she caught the blond staring. Maybe she did. "I doubt that dear, but think you anyway. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late and get a haircut this weekend will you?"  
Henry shook off his mom's hand as she rubbed the top of his head, messing up his hair. "Yeah I'll think about it, but im not promising anything.Goodnight mom."

Emma:   
Emma pulled up to her destination. Ariel had beat her there and was sitting in a booth near the back of the cafe. Her hair was down, falling past her shoulders in big soft curls. Emma had only ever seen it pinned up or in a pony tail. She was wearing a tight fitting sea green blouse, with a pair of dark skinny jeans and flats. Emma suddley felt over dressed.   
"Sorry I'm late, Henry stopped by my place and we chatted for a bit." She sat down and gave an apologetic smile.  
"Oh no. I just got here. You're not late at all."   
"You look nice, I don't think I've ever seen your hair down before."  
"Thank you. I usually put it up for work, just easier. Well you know." Ariel waved her hands in Emma's direction.  
The blond laughed. "Yeah unfortunately I do. Some days I just want to cut it really short. Then I think i would look to much like my mom so I change my mind."  
Ariel giggled. "No. I think you could pull it off. I had mine cut short when i was younger. It kept getting caught in the reefs, so one day I cut all off."  
"The reefs? As in like coral reefs?" Emma didn't know why she was surprised.   
"Yes. I am a mermaid after all." She cupped a hand on one side of her mouth and whispered, smiling at Emma.   
The waitress came by to take their orders. They both got a coffee and Emma a cookie.

"So you're like an actual mermaid? Sorry, I don't mean to be rude."  
"No it's ok. But yes I am." She looked at Emma like she was waiting for more questions and there was.  
"So when you go swimming or take a bath.."  
"Everything below the waist turns into a giant tail? Yep. Don't even get me started on rain, but on the bright side, only water can do it." The waitress came back with their coffees and Emma's cookie. They both took sips of their drinks and it was Ariel's turn to ask questions.   
"So you have magic? That must be fun."  
Emma gave a small shrug. "It can be. It's very tricky sometimes."  
"How so?"  
"Well for instance, say I'm at the station just sitting at my desk. If i think to myself 'I wish I were still in bed....i kinda teleport back to my bedroom." Emma bit into her cookie.

"That's a neat trick." Ariel laugh a little.   
"Well it's better than my bed appearing in the station and yes that's happened. Twice." Ariel let out a small snort.  
"Oh, that had to be fun to explain."  
"No it wasn't. Regina was pissed." Emma mentally slapped herself. 'Don't talk about your ex-wife while on a date or what ever this is.'  
Ariel cleared her throat. "Speaking of you didn't tell her about this did you?"  
"No. Regina and I don't talk unless it's about our son or work. Why? I mean I get Why, but is it a problem?"  
"No...i just really need this job and I've heard the stories of what that woman is capable of." Ariel finished off her coffee. 

Emma felt a mix of emotions. Wanting to defined Regina. She wasn't that person anymore.   
"She's not all that bad once you get to know her. But she can have her moments." Emma finished her coffee and her cookie.   
"I just don't want to give her a reason to hate me. That's all."  
"Don't worry about it. Soo."  
"Sooo." And it was awkward now.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Emma asked because anything was better than silence.   
" Yeah, I could stretch my legs." Ariel smiled as she got up and left money on the table for her bill. Emma did the same. 'Separate tickets...so not a date?' Emma though.   
"Did you just make a joke?" Emma scrunched up her face.  
"Maybe!" Ariel answered as she walked out the door giving the blond a wink.

Regina:   
She had been in bed for a while now. In one of Emma's over sized shirts. Sleep never came. She lay awake on her side, staring at the empty space in the bed. She reached out and ran her hand along Emma's pillow, then pulled it to her chest. It had long ago lost Emma's scent, but the brunette still took comfort in it. 'A date really? Who would she even go out with?' Regina wasn't able to turn off her brain. She kept trying to picture Emma on a date with somone. Thinking of a small sleeping spell, she cast it falling asleep almost instantly, hoping her dreams weren't filled with the blond. But she knew that they would be.

Emma:   
On the other side of town, Ariel and Emma were coming to the end of their date. They had taken a walk in the near by park and just talked and laughed. Emma walked Ariel back to her car. The red head spoke first.  
"So, tonight was nice." Standing close to Emma, facing her.  
"It was nice. I haven't been on a date in a while."  
Ariel stepped even closer to Emma. She leaned in and kissed Emma softly on the lips. It lasted more than a minute but was very chaste. Ariel pulled back and blushed. Emma smiled at her.  
Emma was about to step back when suddenly long arms came around her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Emma was taken off guard. Not sure where to put her hands. Deciding on the red head's hips keeping some space between their bodies. Noththig about this felt right. Something was just off. Emma suddley felt sick to her stomach, guilty even. Ariel pulled back when she noticed Emma just wasn't into it.

"Im... I'm sorry. To much? Maybe I should have asked first."  
Emma stepped back a few steps.   
"No... I mean...i Don't know. Just yeah to much."  
Ariel nodded her head and though back on earlier conversation.   
"Emma, when you said that you haven't been on a date in a while, how long is a while?"  
Emma let out a sigh. "Your the first person I've been on a date with since my divorce." Emma pressed her lips together in a thin smile.   
"Ahhh." Ariel rubbed her forehead a bit. "You're still not over her are you." It wasn't really a question. More of a realization.  
"I like you. I really do and I had fun tonight but-"  
"But you still have feelings for her. I get it. Really. It took a long time for me to get over my ex. Just move on when you're ready. Don't rush yourself."  
"As cliche as it sounds I'd like to be friends...maybe?" Emma asked holding her hand out for Ariel to shake.

Ariel had to admit she was disappointed, she really liked Emma. But she wasn't going to be a regretted one night stand. Ariel shook Emma's hand. "Friends then or when your ready to move on...maybe somthing els." Ariel said hopefully. Emma didn't really have a response to that last bit. They both got into their own cars and drove off. Emma got home, not even bothering changing clothes. Flopping down face first into her pillow. 'Well fuck. What do I do now?' Her last thought as she drifted off to seep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Life and all. But after this things will pick up into some major swanqueen action!
> 
> Emma has a small run in with Ruby and a life Changing event. Henry has a big mouth and a brat attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine and I apologize. !!WARNING!! For health issues and hospitals.   
> Enjoy. Did i mention that this is a slow burn fic? ;)

Emma woke up to a buzzing sound next to her ear. She blindly reached for her phone and answered it.  
"Hello?" Her voice was gravely and it was very obvious she had just woke up.  
"Ma! Wake up! I've been calling for like two hours."  
"I'm up, I'm up." Still half asleep.   
"It's Saturday day remember.... we made plans."  
"I remember. Sorry I got in late last night. Meet you at Grannys at noon ok?"  
"Uggg. Mom it is noon."  
Emma pulled the phone away from her face to look at the time. It was indeed past noon.  
"Ok I'll be their in ten minutes. What's the big deal anyways? Your eighteen. Have fun." Emma could hear the eye roll on the other side of the phone.  
"Ten minutes." Henry hung up.

Emma rolled out of bed, took off the clothes she slept in and started getting ready. No time to take a shower. She did however put on clean underwear and the jeans from the day before. A clean shirt and shoes, Emma grabbed her keys and was out the door.

When she got to Grannys she saw Henry.....and her parents. 'That little shit.'  
"Emma!" Snow was beaming. Even though it was noon Emma had just woke up. Snow was just to much to deal with without caffeine. The blond slid into her seat next to her mom and across from Henry. They had already ordered their food.  
"You look tired Emma, late night?" David asked with a knowing smirk. Emma glared at him, then Henry. Snow was practically bouncing in her seat. Emma gave Henry's leg a hard kick under the table. Causing him to choke on his food.  
"Oh Henry chew your food better." Snow gave him a look.  
"Yah Henry you don't want to choke." Emma gave him the 'im going to kill you look'. Henry just grinned.   
"So, how was your date? Who was it with? Henry wouldn't tell us that part, When are you going out agin?" Snow was out of breath at the end of her questioning. Emma sighed. It was to early for this.  
"First of all, not a date. Not really. Second, she asked me not to say anything to anyone. And no. Maybe we will hang out again but, just as friends. There satisfied?" Emma stole a sip from Henry's soda. Snow did not seem satisfied at all with Emma's answer. In fact the look on her face said she had more questions. Where the he'll was the waitress?

As if on que their was somone standing next to the table. Emma didn't even have to turn fully to know who it was. Ruby had smelled the blond when she first came in. She avoided the Charmings table as long as possible, hoping Emma would leave. No such luck. She finally had no choice but to do her job.

She could smell and feel Emma's anger. So thick making it hard to breathe. Ink pen ready to take Emma's order she asked. "Your usual? "  
Emma was bitting the inside of her cheek. Her nostrils flaring, adrenalin pumping and her heart hammering in her chest. She finally choked out an answer. "No. I'm not hungry." Emma didn't look up. Her eyes focused on the space between David and Henry.   
"Ok....anyone need anything else? Refills?"  
"No." Her family all said together. Ruby was quick to walk away. Emma could tell Snow wanted to say something but was thankfully she didn't. Her still being friends with Ruby put her in an awkward situation. Snow never approved of her daughters relationship with Regina. She was thrilled to hear Emma had filed for a divorce.

Emma shifted in her seat. Then decided to get up. "I'm just going to go. I'll see you guys later." Emma was headed to the entrance when she heard foot steps behind her.  
"Ma, wait up. I need to talk to you, that's actually why I came by last night."  
They made it to Emma's bug and got in. Her chest starting to hurt a bit.  
"It must be serious, you never want to talk." Emma grumbled, still upset about seeing Ruby.  
"Well actually I need to talk to you and mom both.. but i guess it can wait. Ruby must have switched shifts without telling anyone. If I had known-"  
"No. Don't apologize you didn't know and if you really need to speak with both of us thats fine." Emma felt her heart flutter a bit. Then quickly reprimanded herself. The heart wants what it wants except Emma didn't trust her own feelings or Regina for that matter. 

Pulling up to the large house on Mifflin Street, Emma out of habit, parked in her use to be spot. Henry making it to the door first, went right in announcing him self with a loud shout.  
"Mom!" Emma stood in the door way awkwardly before walking in.

Regina was getting out of the shower, she had chosen to sleep in. The sleeping spell she cast a bit stronger then she planned. She heard the bug pull into the driveway, a few seconds later the front door opening and Henry yelling for her. Regina, not sure what was going on, put a plush robe on over her body. She went to the hall and leaned over the railing.   
"Henry? Is everything alright?"  
"Everything is ok. I need to talk to you and Ma. We'll be waiting in the livingroom."  
The brunette was a little confused and concerned. Henry never wanted to talk. All of her fears playing out in her head of what it could be. 'Henry moving out, moving in with Violet, Oh god, what is she was pregnant.' Pulling a pair of comfortable jeans on and a slightly oversized long sleeve shirt, Regina was satisfied. It gave her the "comfee day at home look". Bare foot, hair still damp and her face void of makeup she went down stairs. 

Emma noticed the change instantly. Like walking into a strangers home. Like her office at work, Regina had redecorated the house. Everything was different. Everything. Coming back to reality, Emma's eyes landed on Regina who was towel drying her hair. It was that moment she knew she was In trouble. The blond loved it when Regina was like this. Dressed so casual and letting her natural beauty show it's self.   
"Hi." Emma managed to make words come out of her mouth.(Well word but still an acomplesment.)  
"Hi." Regina couldn't help but smile. " where's Henry?"  
"Scavenging through your refrigerator."  
"Didn't he just leave Grannys?" Regina asked as she walked around the couch, sitting on the one end of the sofa, Emma now on the opposite end. Regina tucked her feet under herself.  
"I think he's getting drinks or something."  
"Ahh." There was an awkward pause. Neither women knew what to say and didn't make direct eye contact for a long period of time. Untill Emma spoke.  
"The house looks diffrent. A good diffrent though." Emma looked around the living room.  
"Thank you. It was time for a change." Where was Henry with thoes drinks. Emma wanted to say more but couldn't think of anything. She felt so nervous her chest was actually starting to hurt a little bit.  
"So how was your date?" Regina asked with a slightly bitter tone that Emma picked up on and jealously.   
"How did yo-" Emma was interrupted by Henry coming back with drinks.  
"Root beer?" Henry handed one to Emma. She shoot him a glare.  
"Actually I'll take a water." Both Henry and Regina had matching looks of shock.  
"So Henry what is it you wanted to talk about?" Regina wanted to get this over with. 

"Ummm well I wanted to talk about college. I picked a school." He played with the cap of his drink.  
"That's great kid. You had us worried." Emma took a large sip of water. Her upper chest still hurting.  
"Yes you did. Why do you seem so worried?"  
"Because I'm not finished. I'd like to go to a local community college. There is one a few towns over. I want to go to school during the day and work at night."  
"Kid the money at Granny isn't that good."  
"Well i want to get another job. I was at the station yesterday when mom sent David an e- mail saying she would allow a part time deputy and to allow people to put in applacati-"  
"Absolutely not. I know where this is going and the answer is no." Regina was furious and sat up in her seat.  
" Mom I'm eighteen, I'm not a kid anymore. Ma help me out here?"  
Emma sat up in her seat as well putting her elbows on her knees.  
"Let me get this straight, you want to go to a community college, and im fine with that. But you being a cop? No it's to dangerous." Regina let out a sigh of relief at Emma's words.  
"How can you say that? you are a sheriff-"  
"And that means I know how dangerous it is. I have been shot twice, stabbed, have had several bruises and broken bones. I was even shot with an arrow for crying out loud. The answer is no." Emma was actually shouting by the end of her lecture.

Regina flinched at the out burst. She did agree thought. They were parents, their job was to protect their son. Henry stood up an angry expression on his face. He looked so much like Emma.   
"How is that fair? I'm an adult now. I've thought about this, it's what I want to do." Henry was pacing, his fists clenched. Regina sat back crossing her legs and folded her arms over her chest. The brunette put an intimidating look on her face.  
"Your forgetting one thing dear. Your mom and I are in charge of the application and who we pick for the position." Regina now had her classic evil smirk on her lips.  
Emma mentally winced. That was the wrong move in this situation. Challenging a teenager with her DNA...  
"You can't just do that, and if I can't be a deputy here in safe little Storybrook then i will be one somewhere else." With that Henry walked out of the living room and left the house. 

A few minutes passed with out words or movement. Regina finally spoke.  
"Well at least no one is pregnant."  
Emma rubbed at her chest and let out a sigh.  
"You know Henry , if he's really set on this its going to happen if we want it to or not. If that's the case I'd rather it be here then someplace we can't control."  
Regina nodded her agreement and noticed Emma rubbing her chest.  
"Are you ok Emma?"  
"I'm fine(lie) just some heart burn." Emma gulped down the rest of her water. Regina reached over and place a hand on Emma's knee.  
"Emma You don't look well." Regina looked worried. Scooting closer to the blond.  
The left side of Emma's chest felt tight, her left arm started to tingle and go in and out of numbness. It was starting to get harder to breathe and her vision was getting blurry. She felt Regina's hand on her face turning her towards her.  
"Emma? Darling, look at me, tell me what's wrong?" Regina was scared and it was apparent in her voice and shaking hands.  
Emma clutching at her chest, a sharp pain running through it and her arm.  
"It's...my chest....i...i..cant-" Regina caught Emma before she fell to the floor. Teleporting them both to the emergency room.  
"We need help." Regina shouted as soon as they materialized. A few nurses ran over instantly.  
"What happened?" One nurse asked as the other went to get a doctor and more help.   
Regina was shaking holding Emma in her arms on the floor.  
"I think she's having a heart attack." She explained as tears fell from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have a talk and sort some stuff out.

Regina was shaking holding Emma in her arms on the floor.  
"I think she's having a heart attack." She explained as tears fell from her eyes.

 

A team of doctors and nurses came and took Emma away. She tried to follow but was told to stay in the waiting area. Pacing, still bare foot on cold tile. Watching as yet another doctor or nurse gave information out to other people's families. She couldn't take it anymore.  
Walking up to the nurses station she made eye contact with her next unsuspected victim. A young blond girl just doing her job.  
"Excuse me! I have been waiting for hours. I want an update on Emma Swan.Now!" Regina's magic flicked in her eyes. The young nurse was quick to comply. Running off to get someone and comming back with a doctor. 

"Miss Mills, I was actually about to come find you. Miss Swans surgery was a success. She is asleep now but you can see her if you like. She will be sleeping most of the night."  
"Surgery...no one has told me anything. Please tell me what happened?" Regina was shocked and scared her voice cracking a bit.  
""We did a echocardiogram on miss Swan and a cardiac catheterization. We found a small blockage in an artery. We had to perform a coronary angioplasty and place her on a nitroglycerin drip to remove it. Miss Swan was lucky that you were able to bring her in so quickly. Would you like me to take you to see her?"

All Regina could do was nod her head and hold back the tears. The doctor took her down a few hallways. She Was in CVICU. When they came to a stop, the doctor opend the door to a room. As Regina walked in she let the tears fall. Regina never liked hospitals and seeing Emma laying in a bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines.... It was just another reminder why. The doctor left her a and closed the door. 

Regina was by Emma's side the second the door clicked. Sitting on the edge of the bed, bent over Emma, burying her face into the blonds stomach. Regina sobbed until she fell asleep. Thinking of Emma and anything she had to do to get her back. Not wanting another minute to go by without the blond back in her life.

Regina was starting to wake up. She felt fimiler fingers in her hair. Regina pushed herself up and was met with green eyes.  
"I guess I owe you another one huu?" The blond rasped out with a small smile on her lips. Regina smiled and buried her face in Emma's neck crying. Emma could feel hot tears fall against her neck.  
"I almost lost....you could have.." Regina choked out.  
"Shhhh. It's ok. I didn't. I'm right here." Emma brought her right arm up and wrapped it around the small brunette. Her left arm to sore to move. Regina very carefully slid a hand up over Emma's heart.  
"Emma... I - I don't know what i would have done i-"  
"It's ok. We'll talk ok? But right now let's sleep." Regina nodded her head as she continued to cry. Emma kissed the top of her head and tightened her hold on the brunette. She continued to stroke her fingers through coffee black hair. Emma always loved doing this. Regina had her hair cut short now, making it feel like locks of silk. She relaxed when she felt Regina finally go back to sleep.

A few hours went by and Emma lay and stair up at the ceiling. A soft knock at the door and a nurse came in.  
"Glad to see you're awake. Relax Im not here for blood, just to change out your IV bag." The nurse explained as she did her work. Emma saw her glance down at Regina a few times, Emma couldn't help but smile.  
"All done, can I get you anything?" She asked as she filled out some charts.  
"A blanket and a pair of sox please. Oh, and some water would be nice." Emma stoped stroking Regina's hair.

The nurse looked down at Regina a saw that she was bare foot. "You know, if it hadn't of been for the big cloud of purple smoke most of us wouldn't have recognized her. She doesn't look scary when she is asleep. I'll ask about the water. But I'll bring you some ice ok?"  
"Yeah ok."  
"Usually when someone has a heart attack the doctors will not allow food or drink until twenty-four hours after surgery."  
Emma nodded as the nurse left the room. In a little daze as reality really sank in. She knew she had a heart attack, but that was the first time she had heard those words.

Regina shifted a bit and Emma continued to stroke her hair until she settled agin. Emma sighed. How could she be so content in this moment? So ok with Regina in her arms, after what she did? Something she was never givin a proper explanation for. How do you continue to love Someone so much, after they hurt you so badly? Emma knew that she was still in love with Regina. What she didn't know was how to ever trust her again. Emma got comfortable and fell asleep again. Thinking of everything her and Regina needed to discuss and how Regina may feel about everything as well.

Regina woke up feeling warm, to warm. She pushed the blanket down from around her face. She sat up, her back feeling stiff and sore. She very carefully slid out of bed and stood up to stretch. As she walked to the restroom, she noticed she had hospital sox on her feet. She washed her face in the sink and used magic for a change of clothes and for shoes. When Regina went back into the room, Emma was awake. She was so happy to see those green eyes. Eyes she was so sure she would never see again.   
"Hi."  
"Hey, did I wake you?"  
"No, I don't think so. I was just thirsty. I'm allowed to have water in small amounts." Emma took a small sip of water to make a point.  
"It's been almost twenty-four hour, im sure the doctor will let you have food soon. I haven't called anyone. I wasn't sure if you would want me to. I know how stressful Snow can make things." Regina made it back to her spot on the small hospital bed, sitting up facing the blond.  
"No. I'm glad you didn't. I'll wait until im released to say anything to her. Im stressed just thinking about it." Emma gave a small smile only half joking. 

"I know my phone was going off non stop until It ....died Snow,Henry and David all calling." Regina stumbled on the word died just a little.  
Emma was about to speak when the door opened and a doctor came in. He explained to Emma what had happened and everything they had to do in order to save her.  
"I'd like to keep you one more day for observation. In the mean time I'll let the nurses know you can eat. You will be on a very strict diet though. While you're in the hospital and once you've been released. But I don't think that will be an issue wil it?" The doctor looked at Regina and gave her a smirk before he continued. "You will also be on medication for high blood pressure and a mild blood thinner until your next doctor's appointment. It's what I've prescribed for you here and when you are discharged you don't need to be alone for a few days. You are on bed rest. No excersiz, no sex(Emma gave a small snort, 'as if') and no alcohol, tobacco or caffeine. Do you have any questions about anything I just said?"  
"No i don't think so."Emma said as if she was on auto pilot.

"Well I'll see what I can do about getting you some food and when you leave ill be sure to give you a list of do's and don'ts. Also some heart healthy recipes."  
"Thank you doctor. If we have any questions ill be sure to ask." With that he left Regina and Emma alone once more.  
"Before its even an issue you'll stay with me. The last thing we need is Snow causing a relapse." Regina gave the blond a pointed look.  
"Thanks. I just can't handle my parents right now. Have you eaten?" Emma asked with concern.  
"I'll eat later." An awkward silence fell into the room before Regina spoke.  
"Are you sure I can't call anyone? No one you need to check in with."  
Emma sat back a bit putting her right arm behind her head. She could see jealously again.  
"Henry told you didn't he?"  
"Henry tells me lots of things dear."   
"He told you i had a date. But it wasn't, not really." Emma smiled, she Was enjoying this.  
"Oh? And hows that?"  
"She wanted more than I was ready for, plus I discovered I'm still not fully over my ex, well I knew I wasn't, but the date kind of confirmed it."  
Regina tried to hide the smile."Emma..."  
"Do you still have feelings...for me...for us?"  
"Yes. I-I never stopped loving you Emma. Never stopped wanting you. I made a mistake, one I would never make again."  
The blond sat up. Took Regina's hands in her. "I want this. I want you back I do. I tried so hard to move on, to get over you but i couldn't. I can't. Regina if this is going to happen, 'us'. I need to know why? I need an answer other than 'it just happened', I want to know why you slept with Ruby."  
Regina stood up and began pacing. She didn't really have an answer other than in that moment Ruby wanted her. She made a move and it had been weeks if not months that her and Emma had been intement.   
"Can we talk about this after you didn't just have a heart attack? Or is it a now or never kind of thing?"  
"We can later. But we will talk. If this is happening we will. I just have to know why and I have to learn to trust you again. I think that is the hardest part for me." Regina nodded and sat down next to Emma, reaching out to move blond hair out of her face. Emma cupped the brunettes hand to her cheek.  
"Do you want me to call Henry? I bet he thinks we have been sucked into a portal by now." Emma chuckled.   
"Maybe later. I don't know if he will be able to keep his mouth shut about it. Apparently telling people my business is what he does now."

"He gets that from your side of the family dear. I think im going home, shower and get that list of food your allowed to have. I'll make you somthing and brang it back. How does that sound?" Regina stroked her thumb over Emma's cheek.  
"It sounds better than hospital food."   
"I'll be back in a few hours. I'll stop by your apartment and get you some clothes for when you get discharged."  
"Thank you. I appreciate it."  
"Your welcome. I'll be back later. Try and get some sleep." Regina bent down and kissed Emma's forehead.  
"I'll see you later."  
"Thank you." Emma smiled as she watched Regina walk out of the room. Taking notice to the extra sway in her hips as she left. Emma tried sleep but her mind wouldn't stop thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow gets told off. Regina had a new hate for Ariel and Emma finds a food she doesn't like.

Regina spoke to a nurse and got the list of foods and recipes Emma could have. Then teleported herself in a thick cloud of purple smoke, stright to her bedroom. Another wave of her hand and she was void of her clothes, stepping into the shower. Instantly she found herself thinking of the last few days. Almost losing Emma. The fact that Emma may want to give their relationship another chance. Regina stood under the hot water, letting a mixture of happy and fearful tears fall down her cheeks. 

Once dried and in fresh clothes. She packed a small bag of things. Emma had one more night in the hospital and she intended to stay by Emma's side. Down stairs, Regina found herself cleaning the drinks that were left in the living room the day before. She also picked up Emma's cell phone, dead of cours. She hooked it and her own to a charger and began to pull ingredients from her refrigerator. She made a decent size portion of a heart healthy recipe and put it in a container. 

Using magic again she went to Emma's apartment. She gathered a few clothes and toiletries and put them in a bag. She also couldn't help herself and cleaned a bit. Feeling a bit drained from using her magic, Regina teleported herself once more back home and loaded up the Mercedes. Emma phone was fully charged it turned on by its self and stated going off. Hers was doing the same but thankfully was on vibrate.   
Regina looked over at Emma's phone. Missed calls from Snow, David, Henry, and Ariel? Why would Ariel be calling Emma? Then it hit her. Emma's date not date. Ariel. 'That little bitch.' Regina thought. 

Regina wasn't mad at Emma. She has every right to date and see who she wanted . But Ariel on the other hand, to go behind her back and try and take something or someone that was very clearly hers. Big mistake. Explicitly once she remembered the conversation with Emma. How it wasn't really a date and how the other person wanted more than she was ready for. Wich made Regina only wonder what the redhead wanted from Emma. She had a pretty good idea.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot she saw David's truck. She let out a heavy sigh. 'Well it was only a matter of time before the idiots checked the hospital.' Regina gathered herself and her things and went inside. Putting the situation with Ariel on hold. For now. Comming around the corner she could here Snows high pitched voice at the nurses station. Emma had been moved to another room out of CVICU. Regina teleported herself once more. She would pay for it later. Already feeling tired and drained.

Emma jumped a bit and spilled some jello on herself.   
"Fuck Regina. Way to scare someone who had a heart attack." Emma's breathing was a bit heavy.   
"I'm sorry. Really. David and Snow are at the nurses station. I had to use magic to avoid them." She moved over to Emma as she spoke.  
"Damn I really don't want to deal with them. I know they're my parents and they mean well, but they have no boundaries. It's just to much."  
Regina though about it for a second.   
"If you want I can go talk to them?"  
"No you don't have to do that."  
"If it's to much for you, dont push your body. Besides, would you really denie me the opportunity to tell Snow White she can't see her daughter?" Classic evil smirk coming out to play an Regina's lips.  
Emma couldn't help but laugh. "You seriously get some weird satisfaction out of this don't you?" Regina just shrugged and lifted an eyebrow before she went into the hall.

Snow saw Regina first and made eye contact with her, completely shocked to see her ex-daughter-in-law. Regina looked at the group of nurses the Charmings were arguing with. "Ladies thank you, but I can handle this from here." The nurse all went back to their work.  
"And just what are you doing here Regina? Where is Emma? Why can't we see her?"  
Regina took a much needed deep breath to calm herself. "I'm here because Emma wants me here. I also brought her in. She's here because she...she had a heart attack and her doctor was very clear she doesn't need stress right now. She has her phone now, so when she feels like she is ready She will contact you."  
Snow's face was red and her breathing heavy. "Don't you think for one second you have me fooled Regina. I know what you're up to and it's not going to work. Besides how do we know you didn't do something to put her here in the first place?" 

Regina clenched her jaw and took a very large stride toward Snow. There faces a few inches apart. "I will admit I'm not perfect. Emma and I have done alot to each other over the years. I have made mistakes and I am paying for them, but don't you dare stand here and accuse me of trying to kill the woman I love. Now you have your answers, you can leave." Regina was shaking with anger. The rest of her magic threatening to come out.

Snow huffed and actually stomped her foot before she turned around and left. David without saying a word gave Regina a sympathetic smile and followed his wife out. Regina let out a deep breath. She had prepared for a much longer argument. 

Once calm she went back to Emma's room. Only to find her picking at the food she had made and brought her. Regina couldn't help but smirk.  
"It's going take some getting use to, eating food with out salt."  
"Yeah you could say that." Emma made a face and pushed the food away.  
"Emma...you have to eat. It can't be that bad."  
"Oh would her majesty like to try it?" Emma raised a fork full of food in Region's direction with a wide grin on her face. 

Regina plopped down next to Emma and leaned in toward the fork. Emma fed her the fork full of food. The brunette made a fake moan.  
"Mmmmm... I don't know what you're talking about this is really good." Scolding her facil features as she ate the tasteless food.  
"Regina we were married for five years. I know when you're faking it. Not that that was ever a problem. Was it?" Emma looked so concerned all of a sudden.   
"No, that was never a problem. When we had sex, we were so in tuned with each other's bodies...." Regina could already see the question of 'why' in Emma's green eyes.  
"Regina-"  
"Emma-"  
Both women spoke at the same time. Emma nodded to Regina to speak first.  
"I know you want answers and i will give them to you. I just want to wait till we're home."  
'Home' Emma thought about that word. She hadn't felt like she was home at her own place. But Regina's...it was home because Regina was home.  
"Ok. So...Henry wants to be a cop. I just can't see it. He is so smart and has so much potential for something better than this one horse town. Not that being a police officer is a bad thing. You just...you just want better for your kids."

Regina nodded her head as she tried the food once more. She was hungry and it was there. She grimaced and pushed it away. Emma laughed.   
"Well i do agree with you. I can't see it and I hope he changes his mind. Also I'll have you know this is not a 'one horse town' we have seven." Smirking at Emma. She let out a little snort then grabbed her chest over her heart.  
"Emma what's wrong?"  
"Relax I'm just sore. No more making me laugh I guess." Regina let out a sigh of relief.   
"Look I know this tastes bad but you have to eat some of it please?"  
"You need to eat to. Go home get yourself real food and sleep in your own bed. I'll be fine."  
"I'll get food but I'm not leaving you."  
"Regin-"  
"No. Besides you leave tomorrow morning I'll sleep here. In the mean time you eat half of this and I'll sneak you another jello. I'm going to get food and make some calls. I'm going to take next week off to take care of you."  
"Regina you don't have to do that."  
"Well i suppose I could ask Ariel to check in on you." Regina lifted one eyebrow up.  
Emma saw the challenge and raised it.  
"Nah. It would just be awkward because of the kiss and everything." Emma smirked. She could see Regina growing a bit angry and jealous.  
"Kiss?" Regina asked trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.  
"Well technically kisses. But we decided to just be friends." Emma explained as If it was the most natural conversation. Regina was about to speak when Emma stoped her.  
"Regina I don't want to be with Ariel."  
"Ok. I'll be back in a few hours."   
"I'll be right here."  
Regina walked out of the room and didn't even try to hide the smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Life happens.  
> Emma gets a unwanted visitor and Regina is just starting to give a certain redhead a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Emma goes home. Her and Regina have their much needed talk and maybe some mild smut.

Word has a way of traveling fast in a small town. Even faster when you can hear a conversation from across the room. Ruby was on a shift at Grannys when a very upset Snow came in. Ruby heard everything that had happen. She got someone to cover her shift and left for the hospital. 

Even though Ruby and Emma didn't talk any more, she still cared for the blond. Hoping one day she would be forgiven or atleast able to be in the same room with each other. Ruby made her way down a long hall at the hospital and came across an empty nurses station. She was glad, considering that Regina had band visitors. Looking over the desk, she saw a file with Emma's name and room number. Ruby quickly made her way to the blonds door and listened inside. One heart beat. Which meant Regina was out. Ruby slowly opened the door and snuck in. Emma was facing the other direction. As she turned to the sound of the door opening, her smile turned into a dagger death glare.

"Not the brunette you were expecting hu?" Ruby walked further into the room.  
"Why the he'll are you here? You know what, i don't care enough to want to know. Just leave." Emma started to turn back but Ruby spoke.  
"Snow told me what happened."  
"Did she really or did you eavesdrop?"  
Ruby rolled her eyes. "You know I can't control what I hear. I try to tune it out but some stuff just makes it through."  
"You could have chosen to ignore it. You didn't have to come here."  
"Emma you had a heart attack. You were my best friend. You seem to be talking to Regina again, why not me?"  
Emma sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It just diffrent. I love her. I'm still in love with her. That means seeing You, knowing you... I just can't get over that. You crossed a line when I see you...I see you with her. Making a move on her, kissing her, fucking her."  
Ruby finally sat down in an empty chair.

"I didn't go to her office that night for anything other than something professional. I had a crush on her in the Enchanted Forest. I found her attractive during the first cure I'll admit, but who didnt? I don't know Emma ok? I saw a very small window of opportunity and I took it. It was only going to be a kiss... and then-" Ruby was cut off.  
"And then 'it just happened'? You know I really getting sick and tired of that excuse. Why would you do that? She was my wife."  
"I don't know what els to say Emma." Letting a few tears fall giving Emma her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Don't say anything Ruby. You Just all but told me you took advantage of the moment, of her. Just go. I didn't ask you to come here and I'm done with this conversation. Stay away from me and stay away from Regina."  
Ruby stood and took a few step toward Emma.  
"We were like sisters Emma. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. It's not like you've never made a mistake."  
Emma looked at Ruby directly in the eyes.  
"I don't know how it was in the Enchanted Forest, but where I'm from sisters are not supposed to sleep with the other's spouse. Look, why don't you just accept the consequences of your actions, tuck your tail between your legs and get the fuck out of my sight."  
"I really hope one day we can move past this Emma."  
"Yeah, maybe one day when you get married I'll fuck your wife and we'll be even. Until then, fuck off Ruby." And with that Ruby left without another word.

Back on Mifflin Street, Regina was in her study eating and catching up on paper work where she had spent the day. If she was going to miss work for a week she needed to do as much as possible. Regina picked up her phone, she selected a familiar number and called. The phone rang twice before the redhead answered and Regina smirked. It was time to give the redhead a hard time.  
"Hello? Mayor Mills?" Ariel sounded confused.  
"Hello Ariel how are you today?" Regina used her best 'pretend I actually care' voice.  
"I'm good....and how are you?"  
"I'm fine however, there has been a family emergency. Im sure you have heard by now. I'm afraid I need to take a leave of absence for next week."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I heard some rumors this morning, but I'm sure you know how fast the truth can be altered in town gossip." Ariel's voice sounded concerned. 

"I do know what you mean. Listen the reason I'm calling, I need you to cancel all of my meetings for next week, Tuesday through Friday. I've taken the liberty of canceling and rescheduling all of Monday. I'll have to ask that you still go in to work and take messages and do as much paperwork as you can." The other end was silent for a few seconds.  
"Yes absolutely. So how is Emm- I mean Sheriff Swan?"  
Regina bit the inside of her cheek. "You know Ariel, thats twice now you have almost called Sheriff Swan by her first name. A little unprofessional wouldn't you agree?"  
Ariel had not worked for Regina long, but long enough to know something was up.  
"Well, actually Emma doesn't mind if I call her by her first name. She told me herself. She isn't as formal as you I guess."  
"Well i think it would do you well to remember in a professional setting to use formalities."  
"Yes of course Madame Mayor. I'll be sure that when I'm in the office, I'll call Emma, Sheriff Swan. Was there anything els you needed?" Ariel's tone was mocking.  
"No I don't think so."  
"Well then on an unprofessional note, give Emma my best will you?"  
"Of course. I'll check in with you on Tuesday. If you need anything call me."  
"Will do. Bye." 'Bitch'.  
"Good bye Ariel." 'Little sea bitch'.  
Regina hung up and cleaned the mess she had made in her study. Looking at the clock, it was past six. She wanted to get back to the hospital before night fall. Once she was satisfied with her office she got her keys and phone and made her way out the door.

Regina was greeted by a few nurses when she arrived at the hospital. She was surprised to find a sleeping Henry in the visitors chair in Emma's room. She stepped closer to him and moved his to long hair out of his face. The movement slowly woke him.  
"Mom?" His eyes half open and neck a bit sore.  
"Hello dear. How long have you been here?" Henry made a move to stand and stretch.  
"A few hours I guess. She was asleep when I got here. I didn't want to wake her up. A nurse came in not to long ago, she said that earlier her heart rate spiked. They didn't know why." He was swaying on one foot to the other with his hands shoved in his pockets.  
"Well, I'm sure if they thought it was a threat, they would have moved her back to CVICU. Did Snow tell you she was hear?"

"David. Did this happen because of... because of me? Wanting to be a cop?" Henry hung his head, his long hair hiding his face.  
Regina let out a sigh and gave him a small smile. "No Henry. This was a long time of stress and junk food in the making. I'm sure the conversation you had with us had a little to do with it, but it was going to happen sooner or later. Who knows what might have happened if she had been alone or with someone who didn't have a way to get her here fast enough... but this was not your fault ok?"  
Henry just nodded his head And Regina hugged him. "Your mom gets to go home tomorrow, did you walk here?"  
"Yeah."  
Regina gave him the keys to her Mercedes. "Why don't you go home, get some sleep, and come back and pick us up in the morning? "  
"Us?"  
"Yes. Emma is staying with us for a week. The doctor doesn't want her to be alone for now. So I offered for her to stay with us."  
"Of course you did." Henry mumbled under his breath with a knowing smirk.  
"What was that dear?"  
"Be here at nine?"  
"Yes and Henry if you put one scratch my baby I'll ground you untill you're fifty, understood?"  
"Yes mom." He smiled at the empty threat.  
"Well good night, text me when you make it home."  
"I will. Night mom."

With Henry gone Regina moved to the hospital bed. Regina tucked some blond hair out of Emma's face and just like Henry the movement woke her up.  
"Hi."  
"Hello. I'm glad you're actually resting I didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's ok. I'm happy to see you." Emma's voice was dry and stilll sleepy.  
"Henry was just here. He's going to pick us up in the morning. How are you feeling?"  
"Ok... Ruby came by not long after you left."  
Regina sucked in a breath and sat next to Emma. "Well that explains alot."  
Emma scrunched up her face. "What do you mean?"  
"Your heart rate was elevated earlier. I'm guessing it was around the time she was here."  
"Well we had a talk."  
"And how did that go?"  
"Pretty well. She wanted to make up and be friends and I told her to fuck off."  
"Ahh. Feel better?"  
"A little bit actually. If l knew it wouldn't break my hand on her face, I would just punch her. But I'd rather not talk about it now." Emma adjusted and moved over so Regina had space to lay down facing Emma.  
"Do you think you will ever forgive her?"  
"Regina..."  
" I know...i know you don't want to talk about it. One day you need to though."  
Emma sighed. "We'll add it to our conversation tomorrow maybe. Just get it all out at out at once."

'Tomorrow'. Regina though she had more time. Maybe she could stal for a few more days. But seeing the look in Emma's green eyes told her that wasn't likely. What if Emma didn't accept her answer, got her hopes up for nothing. The blond was living proof she could love someone and not be with them. Just live life day to day, mentally slapping herself for having feelings for someone who hurt her so much. Regina wouldn't blame her for not wanting to start over, but she had hope.  
She watched as the blond fell asleep. Placing a hand over on Emma's heart, falling asleep herself to the steady strong beat.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a little after ten in the morning, Henry pulled up to the house on Mifflin Street with his moms. Regina had 'poofed' herself to Emma's apartment earlier to get her more clothes for the week. Emma still felt like a stranger in the house. Regina had changed it so much. Oddly enough though, it smelled the same. Apples, cinnamon and some rooms smelled like vanilla. 

Walking into the house, Emma wasn't sure where to go. She just followed Henry into the kitchen. While Regina made her way up stairs to put her stuff away. Henry gave Emma a bottle of water, making small talk. Avoiding the elephant in the room. He still had not changed his mind. Both of their attentions were caught by the sound of foot steps comming down the stairs.   
"Emma I placed your bags in the down stairs guest room. I know it's a smaller room, but you don't have to take the stairs."  
"No that's fine. Thank you." An awkward silence fell into the room for a long moment before Henry spoke.

"Well i should go. Schools out today and I picked up a shift at Granny. So I guess I'll see you two later." He put his hands in his pockets and started out of the kitchen.   
"Are you coming home for dinner?" Regina had learned early on to be lenient when it came to Henry and a curfew. He was eighteen after all. A job, a girl friend and a few more months of school left. She didn't want to be the over protective mom anymore. 

"Ummm, actually Snow and David asked if i wanted to eat with them. I think they just want to know what's going on with you ma."  
"Look, tell Snow I'll call her tomorrow. I know she's been texting you non stop today. Maybe she'll lay off a bit."  
Henry chuckled a little. "Yeah, thanks. I should get going through."  
"See ya kid."  
"Love you Henry. Drive safe."  
"Love you guys too."  
Another silence as they both listened to Henry walk down the hall, open and close the front door. Regina and Emma looked at each other for a minute before Regina decided to speak.  
"Did you maybe want something to eat or-"  
"Not right now but thanks. I'm going to get situated in my room, maybe nap. I'm sure you have stuff to do."

"I took care of alot yesterday when I came home for a few hours. My assistant is taking care of the rest this week." Emma heard the bitterness in Region's voice at the mention of her 'assistant'.  
"It was coffee Regina. She kissed me and I was honest with her. Thats all it was. Don't give her a heard time." Emma leaned over against the island.  
"Me, giving someone a hard time? That doesn't sound like me." Giving Emma the I'mso innocent look.  
"Regina..." Emma drug out her name in a warning tone.  
Regina let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll play nice."  
Emma squinted her eyes at the brunette. Not fully believing her, but letting it go for now.  
"Ok. You know you don't have to cook for me or eat the same diet I do right?"  
"I know and I like healthy foods. I don't mind really."  
"Well maybe after lunch we can talk?" Emma took her bottle of water and moved to turn around.  
"How about tomorrow? Give you time to settle in."  
"Nice try Regina. We talk after lunch." Emma said as she walked away to her room.

Regina stood there for a long while, then decided to get it out of the way. Emma was never going to forgive her so why waste time hopeing. The brunette went to Emma's room and opend the door without knocking.

Her back toward the door, Emma had managed to stripped down to nothing but a pair of red boyshorts. Tight fitting, hugged every inch of her muscular ass boyshorts. Regina actually thought she felt drool on the corner of her mouth. These were always a turn on for her. One of the reasons why she packed them when she got Emma's clothes. 

Emma looked over her shoulder and smirked. So happy to see she still has this type of power over 'The Queen'.  
"If you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to have to charge you."  
Regina blushed and turned her head. Emma very slowly bent down and took her time to find the black tank top she knew was in the bag. Regina eyes involuntarily followed the movement.   
"I'm sorry. I should have knocked." Regina shifted awkwardly on her feet.  
"Yes, but its nothing you haven't seen before." Emma pulled the tank over her head, not bothering with a bra and put her hair up in a messy ponytail.  
"Did you need something Regina?"  
"I changed my mind. I'd rather us talk now. Get it out of the way...unless you really need that nap, then I can wait." Regina crossed her arms over her chest, not in a defensive stance but protective. She felt vulnerable and nerves. Emma moved her bag to the floor, making room for Regina to sit on the bed next to her.

Regina sat on the corner of the bed half facing Emma. Hands folded in her lap and she cleared her throat.  
"Where would you like to start?"Regina asked as she made eye contact for the first time since she came into the room.  
"I just want to know why you slept with Ruby. Thats all. I need something more than 'it just happened'." Emma shifted on the bed bringing her feet up and wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.  
Regina took a minute to collect her thoughts.   
"Do You remember anything about the three or four months before i slept with Ruby? About us and our relationship at the time?" Regina watched Emma's face scrunch up. She definitely did not remember.  
"We were working opposite of each other. We were both tired all the time. We both took turns trying to seduce each other and at some point we both stopped trying, it was more than the sex Emma. It was everything. No cuddling, no holding hands, we even stopped kissing."

Emma took that all in. Trying her best to recall the last few months of her marriage to Regina. It was true they had drifted apart, but she didn't think it was that bad. "So you slept with Ruby because you weren't getting any?"  
"No. I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did Emma. You have to believe that. I kissed her back yes, but she took it to the next level."  
"But you didn't stop it. You didn't say no."  
"No i didn't. It felt good to be kissed, to feel wanted, to be touched...I know it's hard for you to hear, but you asked for the truth. Part of me just felt like you didn't care anymore." Regina was looking at her hands now, head bent down, her hair hiding her face and the small trail of tears on her cheeks.

Emma sat up and scootted back, allowing her legs to stretch out some.  
"How could you think for one second I didn't want you? Have you seen you?Yes, I stopped trying to seduce you, because i felt like I was getting on your nerves. I figured you would want me when you were ready. And when you did i was to tired to give you what you wanted. I never thought you would sleep with someone else though." Emma slowly moved to stand, walking the length of the bed and stopping in front of Regina looking down at her.  
"If i could take it back I would. But I can't and I'm sorry. So there is two ways this can go. We move on from this and leave it in the past or we continue to live our separate ways. It's your decisions Emma. I just don't want you to regret any choice you make. If what you said at the hospital is true and you want this, us, I'll do what ever it takes to earn your trust back. I love you Emma. I never stopped and never will."

Emma looked down into chocolate brown eyes, at Regina's tear stained cheeks. Resting one hand on Regina's shoulder and letting the other go to the back of her neck. "I- I do want you, us back. It's just trusting you again.... after everything I went through growing up, trust has never been something I just give to people. You have to earn it back and you have to do it own your own Gina. I can't tell you how to fix this. So... I'm going to rest for a bit and you think about if this is something you can do?" Regina smiled at the nickname and relished in the feeling on Emma's hand now on her cheek, her thumb sweeping her tears away.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"  
"It means I'm willing to try. I can't promise it will be easy or if i will ever completely trust you again. You should know this isn't picking up where we left off. It's starting over, if this is going to happen, we start over, take it slow." Emma tilted Regina's chin up more forcing her to make eye contact. Regina had not considered that fact but it made since.  
"I can do that, if thats what you need I can do it. Why don't you rest and I'll go make us something to eat and wake you when it's done?" Regina took a chance and moved her hands to the backs of Emma's thighs, rubbing them slowly. Emma didn't reject the touch, but her body went stiff for a few seconds untill she began to relax. Regina's hands were so warm and the touch so fimiler. Emma took a step back, making Regina's hands fall. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you." Emma smiled at the brunette   
Regina stood and went to the door.  
"No. Thank you Emma." She kissed the blond on the cheek and made her way out of the room to go to the kitchen.   
Emma stood there frozen for a few moments. Her cheek burning from Regina's lips. She could still fill them on her skin. Her heart even picked up in pace and she remembered that breathing was necessary to live. She sat back down and thought about the possibility of her and Regina starting over, how Regina was going to regain her trust. And if Emma could learn to trust her again. Blond hair hit the pillow. She was surprised she was so tired, but decided not over think it and let sleep come.

Regina sat at the kitchen island, head in her hands and elbows on the counter. Emma was going to give her another chance. Give her the opportunity to atleast try. She would do anything to earn Emma's trust back. And starting over meant taking things slow. Regina was lost in thought when she noticed the time. Almost noon, she started preparing lunch and set the oven to preheat. After cleaning up her mess she placed the food in the oven and set the timer. She had just enough time to shower and change clothes.

 

Once done with her shower, Regina wrapped herself up in a plush towel and began drying off. Regina felt somewhat like herself again. New and refreshed. She looked at her phone, decided there was enough time to preform her daily routine that she had missed the past few days. Choosing one of her favorite lotions and sat on the end of her bed. Pumping a generous amount into the palm of her hand, Regina began to work the lotion into her arms and shoulders.

Down stairs, Emma was restless and very cold, despite getting up to put on some actual pajamas. Emma looked for an extra blanket in her room and found nothing. Knowing that there was a closet up stairs with extra blankets sheets and towels, she let out a sigh. She made her way to the base of the stairs and let out another sigh. It was more stairs than she remembered. Emma thought about texting Regina, but that was a bit ridiculous. She took one stair at a time until she made it to the top and down the hall to the closet. No extra blankets in sight. 'Fuck. Alll thoes stairs for nothing.' 

The last thing Emma wanted was to be a bother to Regina. She was already letting her stay with her and taking care of her. Slowly making her way to Regina's bedroom, the blond raised her fist to the door and found it was slightly open. Her hand froze in the air. The blond watched as Regina's hands rubbed lotion on to her leg, massaging the white cream into her skin until it disappeared, leaving her skin smooth and shinny. She watched as skilled fingers worked there way up from ankle to calf, continuing up to a shapely thigh.

Emma knew she shouldn't be watching. Knew she should knock, but she couldn't move. Her eyes followed Regina's hands to the top of the towel, she was about to remove it. Emma looked away and knocked on the door. Emma could hear rustling and a few moments later Regina opened the door in a short black silk robe. The air around them quickly filling with the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle. Regina's favorite lotion. The sent was a little overwhelming. Mixed the the the visual Emma just had her arousal was spiked.  
"Emma? Is everything ok?" Regina clutched the top of her robe as she moved to open the door fully.  
"Uhhh...yeah everything is fine. Ummm I wanted to know if you had an extra blanket? I looked in the closet but i didn't see any."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to ask. I moved them to my closet, more space for them." Regina explained as she went into her closet and flipped the light on. Emma didn't miss the back handed remark. Regina had more space in her closet because Emma took her stuff out.  
"No it's ok. I was just cold, actually the whole house is freezing." Emma watched as Regina's used a small foot stool to reach for the blanket. She still had to get on her tip toes to reach. Causing her robe to hike up and expose the under side of her butt cheeks. Emma swallowed hard, like a lump was in her throat. Regina walked back and gave Emma a thick quilt.

"The temperature is set at seventy degrees. The doctor said you might feel colder than usual. The blood thinners will cause that. Are you sure you're ok? Your cheeks look a little flushed?" Regina looking over the rest of Emma's body. Her eyes landed on the very erect nipples poking through Emma's tank top. 'Well, she did say she was cold.' But mixed with the flushed cheeks and loss for words Regina knew that wasn't the case. Emma was aroused. Regina smirked and pretend she didn't notice , but decided to have some fun.

Emma watched as the brunette walked back to the bed. It was new, as well as most everything in the room. Regina looked so small perched on the end of the king sized bed.  
"You didn't have to make the trip all the way up the stairs. You do have your cell phone."  
Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "I wanted to do it own my own. I didn't want to bother you."  
Regina very slowly crossed her legs, the robe exposing way to much thigh. Emma's eyes were locked on the fabric as it moves up higher and higher.  
"It's not a bother. I offered for you to stay here. Anything you want or need I will be happy to give you. All you have to do is ask." Regina voice dropped an octive and she spoke slowly.

Emma was at a loss for words, but she knew she was in trouble if she didn't get out of this room. "Well...umm thank you. I- I should go. It takes me a long time to get up and down the stairs." Emma was holding the blanket tigh and backed up towards the bedroom door. Regina stood and went to her dresser. Pulling out a pair of panties, if you could even call them that. She also grabbed a pair of shorts and a large shirt and went into the master bathroom. Emma didn't know why but she waited. 

Regina came out looking comfy and relaxed. She obviously was not wearing a bra and her shirt was long enough it made it seem like there was nothing underneath. The brunette was standing in front of Emma now, the quilt the only space between them. Regina wrapped her arms around the blond neck. Emma's breathing hitched. "Regina...what are you doing?" Regina pulled Emma even closer, standing on her tip toes to whisper in the blonds ear. "Not taking the stairs." Before Emma could form words, they were engulfed in clouds of purple smoke and appeared in the kitchen. Emma had her eyes closed, but she could still feel Regina's arms around her neck and her warm breath on her chin and lips. 

Emma opened her eyes to see Regina's were half closed, locked on to Emma's lips. Their lips centimeter apart, all the blond had to do was tilt her head just enough....'No. No. Stop. Taking it slow remember.' Emma though to herself. But Regina was so close, So warm and she smelled so good. Emma was about to give in. About to press her lips to the brunettes when a timer went off, causing Emma to jump a little. Regina chuckled and removed her arms from the blonds neck.

"Lunch is ready dear." Regina winked and turned around to open the oven, swaying her hips the few steps it took to get to it. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and laughed quietly to herself. She went to her room to put the quilt on the bed. Taking a deep breath to ground herself before she went back to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma was sceptical of the food that was plated in front of her. It smelled good sure, but looks could be deceiving. She watched as Regina took a few bites, she didn't make a face of disgust. Emma was hungry enough she didn't really care at this point. She scooped up a small fork full and brought it to her mouth. When the food touched her toung, she prepared for it to be horrible, but to her surprise it wasn't that bad.

Regina smirked across the table feeling rather proud of herself. They made small chit chat throughout lunch, both of their phones going off several times as they spoke. After finishing her food Emma checked her phone. She sat back in her chair and let out a long annoyed sigh.  
"Let me guess, Snow?" Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.   
Emma rolled her eyes. "Gee what gave it away."  
"Oh just that look you get when you have to talk to your mother, and she also texted me. She said and I quote, ' Regina let me talk to Emma. I know you're up to something. I know you are reading my messages. What ever spell you have my daughter under, I will find a way to get her back.' For the love of what ever god there is, please, talk to her."

Emma shook her head. Snow would never trust Regina, no matter what either one of them did. No matter how many times Regina saved this town or the people in it. "Fine. Maybe I'll tell her Henry wants to be a cop and get her off my back for a few days." Emma stood and made her way to the living room. As she left the kitchen she could hear Regina stifle a laugh. Entering the living room, Emma felt a slight panic. Remembering the events that took place the last time she was here. The blond took a deep breath to calm herself. She sat and got comfy on the couch before she pressed on Snows name. The phone only went through a half ring before Snow' s high pitched voice was on the other end.

Back in the kitchen, Regina began to clean off the table and wash the dirty dishes. She had been using magic so much as of late, that she decided to do everything by hand. And it gave Emma more time to talk to her mother. Once the table was cleared and wiped down, she cleaned off the counter tops and swept the floor. Her cleaning routine was broken by Emma raising her voice. She put her cleaning supplies away and went to the living room to support Emma.

"For the last time Snow, Regina is not holding me against my will and I'm not under a stupid spell." Emma was visibly frustrated. Some lose strains of hair comming out of her pony tail, cheeks red and nostrils flaring. She could only hear one side of the conversation, not that she cared what Snow had to say anyway.  
"She offered to let me stay here. She has a down stairs guest room so I don't have to use any stairs like at the apartment, plus there is just more space here." Emma saw Regina come into the room and relaxed a bit. There was a slight comfort knowing she had back up.  
"Like I said, it's only for a week. My doctor did not want me alone until im cleared at my next appointment. Look, I promise everything is fine. If something happens I'll make sure Regina calls you. In the mean time, just play nice? I know you don't trust her but you trust me right? Ok. So can you please abort operation rescue the princess mission? Also it's only funny when Henry says stuff like that. Yes I promise." Emma rolled her eyes causing Regina to chuckle. "Ok well I'm going to rest now. I will text you later. Bye. Yes love you too." Emma hung up her phone and tossed it to the coffee table. She sank down into the couch more and hid her face in her hands .

Regina sat next to the blond. So close that their thighs were touching. Regina placed one of her hands on Emma's shoulder and lightly massaged the firm muscle underneath. "You are supposed to be relaxing. How does Snow not understand that." It was more of a statement than a question. Without even realising it, Emma was turning her back into Regina's touch. Giving her access to the other shoulde. Regina brought her feet up to the couch and stood on her knees.

She brought her other hand to Emma's other shoulder. Her skilled fingers worked in tight circles over the stiff muscles in her shoulders and neck.  
"Tell me if I push to hard. I know your left shoulder is still a bit sore." Regina slid her hands down to the middle of Emma's back.  
"No this is good. Thank you." Emma groaned a little when the brunette hit a stiff muscle in her lower back. Emma had to restrain herself from leaning back into Regina's body. She could feel the heat rolling off of her drawing her in. Regina lowered her mouth close to the blonds ear.  
"Would you like to lay down? I could probably do this so much better. Your entire back is stiff as a board." One of Regina's hands now worked her lower back and the other lightly at Emma's neck, her finger nails barley scratching the side of her neck. Causing a small trail of goosebumps in their path. Emma had to stop a gasp.  
"N- no this is good. So good." Emma trailed off closing her eyes.

Regina smirked knowingly, feeling the goosebumps under the pad of her thumb. She lowered her hands and continued her work until every muscle in Emma's back was loose. Emma was absolutely lost in relaxation. Regina did this for her all the time when they were married. Regina bit her bottom lip as her hands ran over the well defined muscles. Emma had always been fit, but it was clear she had added to her workout routine. 

At some point, Regina's touch had went from firm massage to soft caress, making little humms of approval when her fingers ran over a ridge of a muscle. Emma slowly realized the massage had stoped, but didn't want Regina to stop touching her. However when Regina added her finger nails into the mix, lightly digging into her tank top, Emma felt a tightness in her lower abdomen and a surge of heat between her thighs.

Emma's eyes shot open when she felt that heat. Regina's slider fingers made their way back up to the sides of Emma's neck, where they were quickly cupped by the blonds hands. Regina pressed the front of her body to Emma's back. The blond could feel two erect nipples through both Layers of their shirts. This time Emma couldn't stop the soft whimper that left her lips.  
"Slow Regina... Remember taking it slow." Emma was just barely able to choke out.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just got lost for a minute there. You have been working out more?" Regina voice was thick and laced with the same arousal Emma's was.  
"Yeah... I mean I don't ever have anything better to do so...hey do you maybe want to watch a movie or something. Just relax and be lazy?" Desperate to change the subject and to get rid of the sexual tension between them. Regina pulled away and in doing so, her still very hard nipples slid up Emma's shoulder blades. The blond had to bite her bottom lip hard to ground herself. Regina had to bite her own lip. Her nipples hard, sensitive and the friction caused by the pressure and fabric so delicious.  
"Would you like some pop corn?"  
"I would but I think you and I have very diffrent ideas when it comes to pop corn." Both women moved away from each other and Regina stood up.  
"No salt and no butter sorry."  
"I'll pass but thanks anyway." Emma gave her a sad smile.   
"Ok. I'll be right back." Regina needed to get away for a few minutes and calm herself.

As she walked, Regina could feel a slight dampness in her panties. Without a second thought she waved her wrist and they were gone. The brunette took a few deep breaths and continued her task of making pop corn. In the living room, Emma had calmed her breathing and stretched out on the couch under a blanket. Because old habits die hard, when Regina came back Emma lifted the blanket, making room for her on the couch next to her.

Regina quickly slid in, nestling herself into Emma's body. Their curves still fitting perfectly together. Emma offered Regina the remote to let her choose a movie.  
"I don't really care what we watch. I just want to relax." Regina smirked and took the remote and started scrolling through horror movies. Which surprised Emma. Settling on some generic young couples go to a cabin in the middle of the woods movie, both women adjusted into each other. 

Without thought Emma placed her hand on Regina's side. She was shocked instantly, not just from the action, but the fact there was bare skin now under her fingers. Regina's shirt must have risen up when she moved.   
'Fuck. Was she always this warm..' Emma though as she tried to focus on the start of the movie. 

Regina froze. 'Did she do that on purpose? She didn't remove her hand...so maybe.' Regina thought to herself before she decided to wiggle her ass and pressed it harder into Emma's center. Emma's fingers lightly dug into Regina's side and the brunette laid her hand over it, lacing their fingers together. Regina lifted her other hand and flicked her wrist. The shades and curtains closing, making the room darker. Emma chuckled as she spoke. "You've been using magic alot lately."  
"It's just convenient. With everything thats happened this week... It just saves time." Regina nestled herself deeper into Emma's body , if that was possible. It was.

They fell silent and watched the movie. The only sound was Regina eating pop corn every few minutes, until it was gone and she moved the bowl to the coffee table. A few jump scares later, Emma had wrapped both of her arms around the brunette and her face was buried in coffee black hair. All she could do was breath in the strong sent of shampoo. Apples and some flower she never remembered the name of. Regina was looking at the screen but not really watching the movie. She had missed being wrapped up in strong arms. More specifically theses strong arms. 

 

Regina could feel Emma brush a few locks of hair out of her face, causing her to scrunch it up. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable it was. Regina buried her face further into Emma's neck and shoulder. Emma began to comb her fingers through the silky short locks.

Regina was slowly opening her eyes, feeling fingers running through her hair. She pulled her face from Emma's neck only to see blue green eyes looking down at her.  
"Hi." Emma moved another strand of hair off of Regina's face, tucking it behind her ear and leaving her hand on Regina's cheek.  
"Hi. How was your nap? You did sleep didn't you?" Regina asked still half asleep.  
"Best nap I've had in a while actually. You obviously slept well. You have sleep lines on your face." Regina reached up to rub her other cheek and smiled.  
"Well I got comfy and warm. What time is it?" Regina nestled back into Emma's body. The blond looked up at the clock.  
"It's three o'clock. We slept for a while." Emma looked back down only to have Regina's face right in front of hers. Sweeping her thumb over the brunettes bottom lip.

Regina's eyes darted between Emma's and her lips wanting just one kiss. Their foreheads pressed together and their noses bumped together. Emma's lips brushed lightly against hers, soft and chaste quickly turned to heated and desperate. When Emma's toung sliped past her lips she grabbed fists full of tank top, pulling the blond closer and moaning into her mouth. 

Regina's hands moved up to blond hair pulling it out of the ponytail, letting it fall all around them. Emma moved from lips to jaw, to neck letting her toung lick skin every few inches. Regina's lust filled brain finally caught up with everything and she suddley remember something important. They couldn't do this. Emma couldn't do this, not yet anyway.   
"Em- Emma we have to stop. You hav- have to be cleared first." Emma stoped kissing Regina's neck and placed her forehead on her clavicle. Regina moved to stand. "I'm sorry. I know you want to take things slow and-" Emma cut Regina off.  
"And I kissed you." Emma grabbed Regina by the wrist and sat up on the edge of the couch. Her hands moving up toned thighs. "I kissed you." Her hands continued up, her fingers slipping under the hem of Regina's shorts. Only to find more skin.  
"Regina?"  
"Hummm?" Came a lazy response.  
"Where are your panties?"  
"I took them off before the movie."  
"Why did you do that?" Emma smirked.  
"Because they were wet..."  
"Like you are right now?" Emma swept her thumb up through wet folds and added a slight pressure to Regina's clit. Regina gasped and locked her fingers in blond hair. "I guess that means you should take these off to." Emma began to tug at the shorts.

"Emma we can't. We can't have sex until you are cleared by your doctor." Frustration clear in her voice. Emma chuckled a little as she continued to pull the shorts down tan legs. "I can't have sex no, but that doesn't mean you can't. Take this off for me?" Emma pulled on the bottom of the long shirt the brunette had on. Regina crossed her arms down over her body, pulling the shirt off slowly. Making her breasts bounce a little as the shirt was pulled up over them. Emma brushed her thumb back through soaked folds, spreading Regina's arousal. Finally settling her thumb over the brunettes throbbing clit and reaching up to Palm a breast. Regina let out a loud moan as the digit moved from side to side over the sensitive nerve, adding just enough pressure to make her want more.

Regina widened her stance and chanted her hips into Emma's touch. Regina whimpered as little waves of pleasure fell over her. This wasn't enough anymore.   
"More...Emma please...i need more." Regina begged. Something she rarely ever did. Without a second thought Emma granted the brunettes plea. Sliding two fingers into tight wet heat. She then put a hand on Regina's hip to stop her from thrusting. Wanting to be in control of Regina's pleasure. Emma soon found a quick rhythm feeling Regina's walls clench down on her fingers. 

Regina was slightly embarrassed, she was already so close to cumming. She felt a shift and Emma slid down to her knees. Flicking her toung out over Regina's clit while her fingers never stopped.  
"Ahhh. Fuck...Emma....Oh god.." Regina panted and moaned as Emma sucked her lovers clit into her mouth.  
Regina's body spasmed and locked up, her inner walls constricting and clamping down on the blonds fingers. With a loud cry and chant of Emma's name." Emma...Yes.Yes Oh god!" A gush of wetness was released from the brunette, coating the blonds fingers and hand. Even on her chin and lower lip. Emma stoped sucking only to lick and lap up Regina's cum. Cleaning every inch of her sensitive and swollen folds she could reach. She hummed at the salty tangy taste and only stopped when Regina starting pushing her head away.  
"To...much.Sensitive." Regina's legs were barely holding her up. Emma moved back to the couch and took Regina with her. Wrapping her strong arms around her and watching as the brunette started to fall asleep again. 

 

"Regina. Regina wake up." Emma's voice was soft but demanding. Regina was more than confused opening her eyes to the blond laying down next to her.  
"Hey Regina. Are you ok? I think you were having a nightmare or something." Emma scooted back some to give her space. Regina's mind was starting to work agin. Not a nightmare, but or something was right. Regina body was hot and covered in a thin layer of sweat. As she adjusted she could feel her shirt sticking to her body and when she moved her legs she could feel a thick coat of arousal on her inner thighs.   
"Ummm... yes I'm fine. Just a dream is all. I'm ok now." She explained as she sat up. She could smell her own arousal and prayed to what ever god there was that Emma could not. She needed to get away now.  
"Are you sure you're Ok?" Emma asked trying to hide a smirk. She took in Regina's appearance, flushed cheeks, sweat covered body, erect nipples, Emma's name being murmured in the brunettes sleep. And last but not least, the smell of Regina's arousal filling the air around them.  
"Yes. I think I just got to hot. I'm going to take a shower. Think about what you want for dinner. I'll be back down in a bit." Regina explained as she stood and quickly walked away to the stairs. 

Emma managed to hold the laugh in until Regina was out of ear shot. She went to her room, laying down on her bed, letting her imagination run wild about what Regina had just dreamt of. Folding her arms behind her head and smiling, she thought she could always ask at dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

After taking care of herself, twice. Regina stayed in her bed for a long time recovering from her multiple orgasmic bliss. She took a quick shower and thought it would be best to put actually clothes on. It was well past time to start dinner, but Regina was completely embarrassed about her 'nap' this afternoon. She knew Emma must have known, there was no denying it. After arguing with herself for some time, Regina found the courage to leave her bed room. Which now she realized smelled heavily of her arousal, she left and went down stairs.

As Regina got closer to the main floor of the house, she smelled food cooking. She entered the kitchen to find Emma's back to her. The blond had also put on normal clothes. She was standing at the island chopping vegetables and then tossing them into a pan followed by a loud sizzle.

Regina crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, watching in amazement. She was also watching Emma's ass in thoes tight jeans. Emma pulled a hand towel off of her shoulder and wiped them off before picking up a piece of paper and muttering the next set of instruction to herself.   
"You're cooking and you haven't burned the house down?" Regina asked actually shocked. Emma turned and used her knife to point.   
"I'm not done yet theres still time." Her voice laced with sarcasm. Regina giggled and moved across the room to lean over the island.

"So how was that shower? You were gone for so long I was afraid you got lost." Regina narrowed her eyes at the blond. A knowing smirk dancing on her lips.  
"It was fine thank you."  
"Just fine? You were up there for like two hours and just fine...really?"  
"Yes. Now what are you cooking us?" Stealing a piece of celery from the cutting board.   
"It's a chicken and vegetable stir fry with a ginger dressing."  
"Fancy. And when did you learn to cook?" Regina asked arching an eyebrow. Emma cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck, not meeting Regina's eyes. The answer suddley clear and heavy in the air.  
"Ah, I see." 

"I was getting tired of having family dinner every night with Snow and David. Every night Regina. So before i got my own place I learned to cook. Simple stuff mostly. Enough so I wouldn't starve." Emma explained as she continued to cook.  
"Speaking of, you should be resting not cooking. Go sit down and let me finish this up." Regina moved to Emma's side.  
"It's almost done now. Maybe if someone hadn't of taken so long in the shower.... You could have helped sooner. You know I get remodeling the kitchen I do, but did you have to move everything around? It took me for ever to find stuff." Emma bumped her hip into Regina's. 

"That was kinda the point dear. Besides, if you were resting it wouldn't be an issue." Regina gave the blond a pointed look. Emma just rolled her eyes and turned to put more vegetables in the pan. Emma turned back and stepped up to the back of the brunettes body.

Regina felt Emma's strong body pressed against her back. She bit into her bottom lip and fought the urge to lean back into her. Emma moved her hands to Regina's hips and brought her mouth up to Regina's ear.  
"You know it's nothing to be embarrassed about right? It's a natural human urge. Besides I was right next to you when you were asleep Gina. I watched you. Breathing heavy, sweating, your nipples were hard poking through your shirt...mixed with the little moans and whimpers you were making. Then when you said my name... I know what you were dreaming about, I know who you were dreaming about."

Emma leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the bite mark shaped scare she left over a year ago. She moved away from Regina and turned the stove off. Regina could feel her clit throbbing, her panties dampen and a shiver run down her spine. Now she was going to have to sit through dinner like this. Regina cleared her throat. "I- I think dinner is r-ready."   
Emma smirked. "I'll go set the table then."

As Emma was leaving the kitchen, Regina's phone rang. It was the office calling, which was never a good sign this late in the evening. Regina sighed and picked up the phone. Meanwhile Emma came back for glasses and drinks, seeing the annoyed expression on her ex-wifes face. She was quick to get what she needed and give Regina her privacy.

It was a bit before Regina sat down to eat, but when she did Emma noticed the same look on her face.  
"That bad hu?" Emma asked taking a bite of her food.  
Regina sighed and took a much needed sip of wine Emma had poured for her. "That was Ariel. Apparently there was a major hard drive crash and lost almost all of the files on it. I have to go in tomorrow morning and see what the damage really is."  
"That sounds like it's going to be fun. Do you have anything on a back up device?"  
"Some on my computer in the study but not alot. I'm probably going to have to go through everything myself and see what was all deleted."  
"Well if you need any help I have absolutely nothing planned." Emma smiled and continued to eat.  
"Thank you for the offer, but what part of you are supposed to be relaxing do you not understand." Regina wasn't actually upset judging from the smirk on her face.

"I can do little stuff. If i feel stressed or overwhelmed I can take a break. Either that or I can Stay here all day and take a few showers." Emma lifted her eyebrows in a challenge. Regina knew she wasn't going to let this go. So it could continue or she could ruin her little game. Regina let her best Evil Queen smirk come out to play. Leaning back in her seat and taking a sip of wine. "You know Em-ma I did actually take a shower." Regina slowly pronounced her name and began tapping her wine class. "After I gave myself multiple delicious orgasms. To a very fresh memory of my very vivid wet dream." Emma began choking on the food that was in her mouth. "It was the best I've had in a while actually. So I guess I should thank you Em-ma. After all you did play a major role in my dream." 

Emma took a much needed gulp of water to clear her throat and looked up at Regina. She was sitting up, back stright regal as ever, one arm on an arm rest and the glass of wine held up to crimson lips. Emma could see a familer glint in her brown eyes. One that terrified her and aroused her. The Evil Queen. Regina sat her wine down in exchange for her fork. She took a small bite of the food in front of her, closed her eyes and moaned at the taste. "Mmmmmm.. Emma this tastes so good." Regina slowly chewed her food, savoring every second of torture the blond was receiving. All Emma could do was watch. Her panties were ruined when she saw the tip of a little pink toung clean crimson lips. Slow on purpose to tease the blond.

Regina opened her eyes to see an open mouthed Emma staring back at her. She smirked and finished her food. Emma could barely form a thought, atleast one that didn't involve Regina pinned to the dining room table with her tan thighs wrapped around her head. Emma was pulled from her thoughts when Regina stood up. The blond following the sway of hips comming toward her and swallowed hard. Regina cupped the blonds chin, tilting it up toward her. "I believe I've won this round dear. Don't forget who your playing with." Walking away, swaying her hips again knowing Emma would watch. She was right.

 

After the table was cleared and the dishes were cleaned, both women went into the living room to relax before bed. Regina was curled up on the couch under a blanket with a book. Her glasses perched on the end of her nose. Emma on the floor with pillows playing a video game. They fell into the comfortable rhythm of how it use to be. Emma's back against the couch, while Regina absentmindedly ran her fingers through blond curls. Emma was losing her game and getting upset. Rembering she was supposed to relax, she turned the game and tv off. Just letting Regina play with her hair.  
"What time are you going to the office tomorrow morning?" Emma asked closing her eyes basking in the feel of Regina's finger nails scratching her scalp.

"I was thinking of leaving around seven. I don't plan on spending all day at the office." Regina closed her book and removed her glasses.  
"That's to early can't we go in at nine instead?" Emma whined. Regina tugged on the blonds hair, tilting her head back to look at her face.  
"We? I am going to the office. You are going to stay home and relax." Emma noticed she said home. Not stay here or at the house, but home. Emma took a small comfort in that.  
"Come on, I could use the fresh air and if i help you can get done quicker."  
"Emma...."   
"Please. If you prefer I can just relax on the couch." The truth was Emma was scared to be left alone. Yes she felt fine, but the 'what if's' were playing in her head. Emma sat up and turned her body around, her head practically in Regina's lap. Her facials expression so much like Henry's puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine, but no working and no distracting me." Regina said with a reluctant sigh. Emma was beaming. Happy to get out of the house even if it was for a few hours.  
"Well i think I should get some sleep then. So nine right?"  
"Seven in the morning. If you're not up im leaving you here."   
"I'll be up, but that means I'm going to bed. So I'll see you in the morning."   
"Good night Emma."   
"Night."Emma got up and made her way to her bed room. She put her pajamas on and cuddle up in bed under the quilt Regina gave her. That some how had captured the sent of Regina's lotion. Emma inhaled the sent and drifted off to sleep.

 

For Regina however, sleep was reluctant to come. She stayed in the living room after Emma went to bed. She continued to read until her eyes were tired, but once in bed she was wide awake. She decided to go back down to the study, getting ahead start for tomorrow morning. 

Regina downloaded all of her work files on to a flash drive and printed a few papers. Her sleep deprived mind almost forgot about the blond sleeping in the room across the hall. The printer made a loud beeping noise, followed by a series of other noises as it printed and dispenced papers. Regina waited a few moments to hear any sign she had woken the blond. The silence didn't last long when she heard soft foot steps and a door creek open.

There was a soft knock at the office door. Emma didn't wait for an answer before opening it. Emma was shocked to say the least. The entire house had been redecorated or remodeled in some way. All except the study. This room was exactly the same as the last time she had seen it. The crack in the glass of the door had been repaired, but other than that the same.  
"I'm sorry. I woke you up didn't I?"   
"No. No you didn't wake me up. The printer did." Emma yawned with a smug smile on her face as she plopped down on the couch.   
"Smart ass." Regina mumbled under her breath.  
"Better than dumb ass. Why are you still awake? We have to be up in a few hours."  
Regina sighed and leaned back in her chair swiveling back and forth. "I'm tired, I just can't sleep. I have so much to do tomorrow morning I thought I would get a head start."

Emma moved to lay down on the couch, the leather creaking as she did. "You slept fine earlier. We both did, I don't even remember falling asleep." The blond yawned again as she spoke. Regina stood up and made her way across the room to the couch. Emma moved over giving her space to lay down. Emma took in the fact Regina was wearing a long silk royal blue night gown that clung to every curve on her body. It was. Classy, simple and sexy as hell, showing off her neck and shoulders. And just the perfect amount of cleavage.

Regina nestled their warm bodies together and let out a long breath. Emma brushed some hair out of Regina's face and let her hand slide down her neck, only to stop at the scar. Running her thumb over the little indentations as she spoke.  
"Why didn't you heal It? You could have used magic..... I don't get it." Regina brought her hand up to Emma's and pulled it down between their chests, lacing their fingers together.   
"Because it is a reminder of what I did. Why you left and why our relationship ended. Every day I look in the mirror and see it, reminds me of what I lost."

Emma unlocked their hand and moved it back to Regina's face, resting on her cheek. She wanted to kiss the brunette in front of her so badly and knew if she did there was no stopping what would happen next. Emma hooked her finger under Regina's chin and brought their faces closer together. Regina took in a deep breath and looked at Emma through half closed eyes. The blond then tilted Regina's head up slightly and brought their lips together in a deep passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be alot longer. Emma and Regina spend some time at city hall. Regina shows more of her jealous side and we find out Henry's been hiding things from his family.

Emma unlocked their hands and moved hers back to Regina's face, resting on her cheek. She wanted to kiss the brunette in front of her so badly and knew if she did there was no stopping what would happen next. Emma hooked her finger under Regina's chin and brought their faces closer together. Regina took in a deep breath and looked at Emma through half closed eyes. The blond then tilted Regina's head up slightly and brought their lips together in a deep passionate kiss.

 

Regina reacted instantly, grabbing blond hair in her hands. She moaned into Emma's mouth when the blonds toung sliped past her lips. Emma's let her hands start to roam the curves of Regina's body. Squeezing a thigh, then an ass cheek, each action electing a moan from the brunette. The kiss continued starting to get a bit rough and bruising. Emma adjusted herself on top of Regina, letting her hips fall between strong thighs.

Emma bit at Regina's bottom lip then worked her way to her jaw line. Once she made it to Regina's neck, the brunette started to whimper Emma's name.  
"Emma...Emma...yes."  
Emma pulled away to look at her ex-wife's face, to look into her eyes.  
"God I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Emma crashed their lips back together and moved her hand to the hem of Regina's night gown. Pulling it up ever so slowly. Exposing tan thighs that glowed under the soft yellow light of the office lamp, the only light source in the room. Regina pulled away slightly for air, pressing her forehead to Emma's. 

"Slow...you said you wanted to take it slow."  
Emma chuckled a little. "Sure now you want to listen to me." Emma ran her fingers up to and across Regina's clavicle, all the way to the thin strap of the night gown. Hooking her finger under it and letting it fall off the shoulder it sat on. Causing a shiver to run through the brunette. Emma continued to pull on the silk until finally a perfect breast with a stiff dusky nipple sitting on top of it was released.

Regina knew she should stop this, knew Emma wasn't supposed to be doing this. She was still recovering from her heart attack. However, Emma's hot breath against her breast had her second guessing that thought more and more. Regina's head fell back and she arched her chest towards Emma's mouth. Finally, Emma took the stiff peak into her mouth. Regina felt Emma's hot wet toung flick at her nipple, then lightly suck before her teeth grazed it.

Regina let out 'hums' of approval along with whimpers and small cries. She pulled Emma closer to her chest, Emma took as much of the perfect mound into her mouth as possible. She then pulled away and released the nipple with a loud wet pop. Emma blew cold air on the wet flesh causing it to goose bump and harden even more. 

Regina hissed at the feeling. She looked back up at the blond to see her eyes were darker than normal. Pupils blown out with lust.  
"I see their still sensitive as ever." Emma had a smug look on her face. Before Regina could answer, Emma pulled down the other side of the gown and delivered the same treatment to the other waiting nipple. Only she went much slower this time and added more teeth. Regina began to buck her hips up into Emma's, seeking some kind of friction to her now aching clit. Emma's hands went back to the hem of the night gown, she started to push it up even higher to expose more skin. 

The brunette suddley felt the need to feel more skin against her. Pushing the blond up to make her sit on her knees, Emma looked confused for about a second. Until Regina ripped her tank top off and pulled her back down. Emma's hand met bare hip as it slid higher up.  
"Jesus Christ...." Emma groaned into Regina's ear.  
"What is it?" Was her breathy reply.  
"Your not wearing panties." Emma whispered before sucking an ear lobe into her mouth. Regina moved her hands down Emma's back, dragging her finger nails along the way. The blond went back to tug on the night gown. "I love you in this color, but this is in my way."

Regina sat up, pushed Emma on to her back and quickly straddled her hips. Emma's mouth was dry and eyes were wide. Her eyes roaming her body, landing on a well kept patch of hair. That she could just barely see, with the night gown covering most of Regina's middle and lower half. 'That was new.' Regina usually had everything waxed. Emma loved this though. Regina took in the sight below her. Messy blond hair in all directions, stiff nipples on top of perky breasts. That she now realized were pierced.

Regina licked her lips. Her finger tips running over tight abdominal muscles. Regina leaned down, the blonds arms instantly wrapping around her. She kissed and sucked the blonds neck in many places. Leaving little purple and red marks. 

Emma could feel her heart beat in her chest, fast and pounding up against her ribcage. Regina kissed her way down to the right breast. Bitting and tugging on a rosy pink nipple. Feeling the metal bar clank against her teeth."Fuck..Regina." Emma groaned.  
Emma's nipples weren't as sensitive as her own and she could be rougher with them. Her fingers hooked under Emma's pajama pants and began to slide them down while her mouth moved to Emma's left breast.

Regina paused all movement, she could feel Emma's heart beat under her lips. It was fast and erratic. Regina looked up at the blonds face, a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead. They hadn't even done anything really.   
"Regina? Why did you stop? What's wrong?" Emma asked out of breath.  
Regina sighed and sat up.  
"We can't do this. I want to. God I want to. I shouldn't have let it get this for."

Emma sat up on her elbows. "Regina I'm fine really." Emma slid her hands up Regina's ribcage to her breasts, cupping them and kneading them gently. Regina's body betrayed her, arching into Emma's hands.  
"Emma..." Regina's tone attempting to be warning, but letting out a sigh when Emma's hands started to move down her body. Emma laughed and Let her hands move back to Regina's hips. She kissed across Regina's chest, up her neck to her ear.

"You're adorable when you can't think stright."  
Regina groaned in frustration. "Emma we have to stop. Trust me I don't want to, but the doctor gave you rules for a reason." Pulling away from Emma's lips to look into her eyes. She saw disappointment and a little hint of hurt.  
"Emma I'm not rejecting you. I'm trying to be a responsible adult. And you wanted to take us slow. We haven't even fully defined what we are, I don't want to rush and you have regrets later , but don't think for a second that I don't want you."

The blond staired up at Regina still straddling her hips, crossing an arm over her breasts while searching for her tank top. In that moment Emma wished she wasn't easy to show emotion in her face. Regina stood and put her gown back into place. Emma did the same with her tank top.  
"No your right. We should wait. We should get some sleep."

Emma stood and tried to move past Regina. She was stoped by hands on her shoulders. "Emma wait."  
The blond made direct eye contact for the first time since clothes were put back on.   
"I'm scared. Not just about the sex but everything. Your diet, your medication, stress levels. I'm so worried is you deviate from any of your doctor's restrictions something will happen to you ok. I can't lose you.So please don't act hurt because I took control of the situation. I'm sorry, like I said I let it get to for and I shouldn't have."

Emma nodded her head, she knew Regina was right. That didn't stop the situation from being awkward now.  
"No I'm sorry. I- it just felt right you know...the moment felt right." Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips, running her fingers along the silk material.  
"If the circumstances were diffrent.."  
"Yeah I know. Look we should get some sleep." Emma took Regina's hand and tugged her along. Leaving the office and across the hall to her room.  
"Emma?"  
"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself....mostly." Emma mumbled the last bit under her breath. Regina still heard her and smiled.

Emma sliped under the covers first and Regina snuggled up to her. She grabbed Emma's hand and wrapped her strong arm around her. Emma buried her face into the back of Regina's neck, breathing in her sent. Both women fell asleep soon after.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we find out what Henry's been hiding. Emma had a doctor's appointment and Regina had a run in with Ruby.

The two women ate a quick breakfast and made there way to city hall. Emma and Regina both got a few stairs walking into the building together. A few people stopped Emma, wanting to know what happened and how she was feeling. Suddley staying at home didn't sound so bad.

Regina gave Emma a reassuring smile as they made there way into the elevator. A few minutes later a loud ding went off, the doors opened to the top floor and both women stepped out. At the end of the hall next to Regina's office, Ariel sat at her desk. Hearing the sound of hills click against tile, the red head looked up. A smile broke out on her face instantly.

"Emma!" Ariel shouted standing up and running to the blond. Ignoring Regina completely. Ariel wrapped her arms around the blonds neck, hugging her tight . Emma was a little caught off guard, but put her arms around Ariel, letting her hands rest on the small of her back.

Ariel smirked at Regina, just trying to piss her off a little. She was still a little sore about their conversation a few days ago on the phone. Regina arched an eyebrow at Ariel's little show, even more so at Emma's hands so close to the curve of her ass. Ariel pulled away feeling like she had riled the mayor up enough..for now anyway, but she left a hand on Emma's arm.

"It's so good to see you. How are you feeling? I would have called but i figured you needed your rest." Ariel took in Emma's appearance and noticed a few small red and purple marks on her neck. She took a chance and looked over at Regina, who was wearing a smirk now.  
"I'm feeling fine guess. I've never had a heart attack before so I don't have anything to compare it to." Emma chuckled a little.  
Ariel gave her a warm smile. "Well I'm glad to see you. Maybe we can get lunch some time?"  
"Yah maybe next week, but I should warn you im on a strict healthy diet."  
"That's not a problem. I'm sure we can find something we can both eat." She turned and gave Regina a wink before going back to her desk.

Regina was seething inside. Glaring at Ariel as she made her way to her office. She opened the door for Emma and quickly shut it when she was inside the office. Emma could feel the tension in the air. She didn't really understand what just happened, but knew something was up for Ariel to intentionally try to piss Regina off.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked sitting on the couch.   
"You're the one who went on a date with her. You know her better than I do dear." Regina sat at her desk, logging into her computer. Emma could hear the Jealously in her voice. Still it didn't explain why Ariel was overly flirtatious with her. 

"First of all, not really a date and second, what did you do?" Emma leaned up. Elbows on her knees. Regina shuffled some papers on her desk and looked over at the blond.  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." A slight smirk on her lips.  
"Regina what did you do?"  
"Oh nothing. Just may have told Ariel it was a bit unprofessional to call you by your first name in the work place."  
"So your way of telling her to back off then?"  
"I never said that. Not really."  
"Regina come on. She didn't do anything wrong, besides I want to be with you. So can you let it go?"  
Regina sighed. "Fine I'll let it go, but if she starts being all touchy feely again I'm not responsible for my actions."  
Emma smiled and shook her head.

 

It was a few hours later when Regina heard a familer rumbling sound. That was Emma's stomach making it known it was hungry. It was about time for lunch, Regina was feeling hungry herself. Unfortunately she did not make a lunch for them to eat at the office. She had managed to recover some files, but most were lost. Looking over at Emma, laying down on the couch her feet on the arm rest.  
"Someone sounds hungry."  
"I'm starving. Healthy food doesn't seem to last long."  
"Well i need to take a break anyway. What do you say we go home and I fix us something to eat?"  
"Sounds like a plan."

Just then the intercom on Regina's desk buzzed, startling both women.  
"Mayor Mills, deputy Nolan is here to see you."  
"Send him in." Regina and Emma sheared a look before David came inside. When he did he was a little shocked to see Emma.  
"Hey what are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting?" David asked scrunching up his face   
"I'm relaxing here. Didn't want to be alone you know."  
"Yeah I can understand that. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm ok. So what's up?"  
"Oh just dropping off applacations for the new position. Speaking of, did you know Henry-"  
"Yes we are very much aware Henry has taken an interest in law enforcement. We told him no and I hope if he seeks advice from you, you tell him the same." Regina gave David a pointed look as she took the applications from him.  
"Well personally I think its a good idea, but if i see him I'll try and talk him out of it."

Regina and Emma looked at one another confused. "What do you mean if you see him, he's been staying with you and Snow for days."  
David looked puzzled. "No. He came for dinner one night, said he was going to be staying with You, to help with Emma and to help you around the house."  
The little vain in Regina's forehead looked like it was ready to pop.  
"So if he hasn't been staying with you and Snow or me and Regina, where the hell has he been staying all weekend?"  
Emma was pacing back and forth as she spoke.  
"Well he is eighteen-" David stopped dead in his tracks when both women looked at him. "Maybe I should go. What do you want me to do if i see Henry?"  
"Nothing. Emma and I will handle it."  
"Ok. Oh Emma, maybe give Snow a call tonight or tomorrow she driving me crazy ?"  
"Yeah sure. See you later."  
David left and Emma was still pacing back and forth. Anger clear in her movements and facial expressions. Regina was upset to but she was worried about Emma. 

"Emma would you please sit down. I promise you we will deal with this, but you need to calm down." Regina was up standing in front of the blond, stopping her from moving.  
"I know he's eighteen, but what reason does he have to lie to us."  
Regina sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing bad. This is Henry were talking about."  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Henry who wants to be a cop. Who has already threatend to be one somewhere els, the same Henry who can go past the town line. Did you think about that?" Emma sat on the edge of Regina's desk and tired to calm herself. Regina, on the other hand had not thought of the thoes facts and was now in full mom panic mode along with Emma.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?"  
"I don't know. I would, but Henry's not me. If anything he's more like you." Emma said, flashing a small smile in Regina's direction. She walked up to Emma, standing in front of her.  
"So what's the plan? What do we do?"  
"We try and get him to come home. Act like we don't know anything and maybe try to get him to talk. If he doesn't or if her keeps lying, we bust him." Regina nodded. It wasn't much of a plan but It was better than nothing.  
"I'll text him. I know he's atleast been going to school, he's there now and I know he checks his phone in between classes."  
"Wait what are you going to say to get him to come home?"  
Regina smirked as she started texting. "Well he is your son, so anything involving food should do the trick."  
"I would be offend if it wasn't true."

R: 'Henry, I know you must be tired of Snows cooking by Now! Your mom and I miss you. Come home for dinner tonight? I'll make your favorite!'.

Regina held up her phone so Emma could read the message. Then sent it when she approved.  
"Sweet! I haven't had your lasagna in forever."  
Regina lifted an eyebrow. "And you won't be having it tonight. Diet remember?"  
The happy expression on Emma's face went away fast. "What? Oh come on your really going to make lasagna and not let me have any?"  
"I promise what ever I make you will be just as good."  
"Yah right." Emms scoffed.   
"Excuse me. Do you have a problem with my cooking?"

"No. No. It's just not fair that's all." Emma pouted and crossed her arms. Regina stepped even closer, standing in between the blonds legs. She wrapped her arms around the blonds shoulders.  
"I'll see if I can find something similar. I know it's not the same but it's the best I can do. Why don't we go home for the day? I think I've done all I can for now."  
Emma moved her hands to rest on Regina's hips, pulling the brunette closer to her.  
"As long as there is food." Regina smiled and started to pull away when Emma pulled her back and held her tighter. Looking at each other through half closed eyes, Emma nuzzled her nose into Regina's. Regina let out a shaky breath as she felt hands run up her sides.  
"Do you think its odd? How we can be apart for so long, but this feels so normal."  
Regina nuzzled back and Emma could feel hot breath against her skin as Regina spoke. "And what is this exactly?"

Before Emma could speak, a loud chime went off startling both women. Regina's phone. It was Henry texting her back.

H:'Yes! I'll b there. I have work after school so I'll b home around 7. Gtg luv u.'  
Regina let Emma read the text. Regina pulled away and Emma let her. Emma really wanted to discuss things between them further, but right now finding out what was going on with Henry was more important. They left the office. Ariel giving Emma another bear hug when they said goodbye. Making sure to give Regina her best 'fuck you' smirk as she did it. Regina smirked herself as her and Emma walked away. Putting her hand in one of the blonds back pockets of her skin tight jeans. Once they were in the safety of the elevator she removed it reluctantly.  
"What was that all about?" Emma asked leaning against the wall pulling Regina with her. The brunettes back pressed to Emma's front and the blond resting her head on Regina's shoulder.  
"Oh nothing. Just Ariel losing at her own little game." Emma looked confused but decided not to ask. The elevator doors opened and they pulled apart.   
The ride home was quite and they didn't speak until they were home. Regina telling Emma she was going to change clothes and Emma letting her know she was going to do the same and then lay down to take a nap. 

Some time later, Regina made her way to the kitchen. She had changed clothes into somthing comfortable. Yoga pants and a large shirt. She also removed all make-up from her face. Since it was just her and Emma she didn't feel the need to be dressed up. After finishing lunch she went to wake the blond. Rembering to knock on the door this time, she waited for a response. Nothing. 

She opened the door and walked to the bed. She gently shook the human shaped lump in the center of the bed. Emma had burrowed under all the covers, leaving her blond hair sticking out. Regina shook her again and received some sort of grunt.  
"Emma, darling lunch is ready." This got her attention. Emma stuck her face out of the blanket.  
"Food? What did you make?" Emma asked nuzzling herself into her pillow. Regina didn't want to admit it, but it was adorable.  
"Does it matter? It's good i promise." Regina smiled and shook her head. Emma smiled back still half asleep. She removed her blanket and Regina eyes went wide. Emma had removed all of her clothes and was sleeping nude. And God she had really been working out more. Regina tried to look away, but small perky breasts with rose pink nipples, that were hard because of the fresh cold air, were made visible to her.

She bit her lip and let her eyes continue wondering. Her well defined muscles stretching and coming back together... Regina bit her bottom lip harder to contain a moan. when her eyes went past Emma's navel, short blond curls covered her pubic mound. Regina couldn't help the red flush that she knew was covering her face. Emma was still laying in bed arms crossed under her head. Regina smirked and leaned down to the blonds ear.   
"It's no wonder why you're always cold dear." Regina stood and walked out of the room, swaying her hips, leaving the door open. Emma opened her eyes and was a little confused, until she realized what Regina meant. She had stripped down to nothing before she took a nap. Emma had just pretty much flashed her ex-wife. She wanted to stay in bed and hide the rest of the day, but her stomach wouldn't allow it. She put on a clean pair of boyshorts and a tank top and left the comfort of her room.

Regina had set two plates at the small breakfast table in front of the large windows that overlooked the backyard. She was already seated and eating her turkey club when Emma entered the kitchen. A slight pink blush covered her cheeks. Regina finished chewing her food and swallowed before she spoke.  
"You have no need to be embarrassed dear. Besides I have seen you naked before you know." Regina smirked at the blond before she took another bite of her sandwich. Her eyes took in strong arms and she was rembering what was under that tank top...  
"I...Im Not embarrassed really. Just forgot i wasn't wearing anything."  
"What ever you say dear. Here, eat your sandwich before it gets soggy."

Emma sat down across from the brunette and started to eat. It was good. There was lite mayo on it but she would survive. Her eyes lit up when she saw what she was given to drank. She could already smell the root beer from her glass. Emma took a large gulp and then held it in her mouth. She looked at Regina like she had been betrayed. Regina noted the blonds expression.   
"It's diet root beer dear. What, did you actually think I was going to let you have regular?"  
Emma swallowed the nasty brown liquid. "Wishful thinking I guess. I can handle lite mayo, but diet soda....you are evil."  
Regina laughed and took a sip of her water. "I'll trade you?" She made a move to trade their drinks. Emma caught her by her wrist.  
"Don't even think about it." Emma gave her a serious look. Emm let go of Regina's wrist and smiled as she continued to eat.

They finished up lunch making small talk and coming up with reason why they thought Henry was lying to them. The worst Emma could think was he had already enrolled in community college and was in a duel enrollment program. They didn't have a problem with community college, just the being a cop part.  
Regina washed the few dishes they had and Emma put them into the dishwasher. 

Making their way to the living room, both women sat on the couch, facing each other. Regina draped a blanket over their legs. Emma was the first to speak.   
"So...earlier in your office, you asked what this was." Emma motioned her hand between them. Regina looked nervous and her fingers began to fidget.   
"Yes. I know last night....we got more physical then we wanted....it took alot to stop. I just don't want to have clouded judgement."  
"And I appreciate that, but the truth is I don't know what this is. I know I want you and I want to be with you physically but-"  
"But?"  
"But like I said trusting you emotionally... Do you have any idea what's its like for a year to go by, trying to get over someone and you can't even do that because every wet dream you have, ever time you touch yourself.... you can't even finish without thinking about that person. To feel like a pathetic, weak losers afterwards. That you can't even come up with a fanticy without them in it."

Regina removed the blanket from them, moved Emma legs until her feet were on the floor. She moved herself to the floor on her knees in front of the blond. Emma swallowed hard at the image. What she would have gave to see Regina on her knees when they were married.   
"I'll admit, it took me a long time to be able to have a fanticy that didn't involve you. And when I did it was never as satisfying. So yes I do know how it feels. I actually restored to using spells to sleep and to block my dreams. I would wake up in tears because of what I lost, because it was my fault." Regina took Emma's hand and kissed her long slim fingers. "I meant what i said Emma. I'll do what ever it takes to earn your trust back. To have you back.." Tears were falling down her cheeks, the whites of her eyes red and strained. Emma brushed the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"Ok. Like I said we start over, we go on dates real dates and take it slow no matter how hard it is, but I do have conditions."  
Regina wiped away thr rrst of her tears. "Ok, let's hear them." Emma took Regina's small hands back in hers.  
"First, we communicate with each other. No matter how difficult the subject or how harsh the topic may be."  
Regina nodded her agreement.  
"Second, when Ruby came to visit me at the hospital, I told her to stay away from me...and you. I don't want you seeing her or talking to her. I know it's childish but until I fully trust you, us again. I would just feel better."  
Regina nodded her agreement again. "I can do that. I haven't really spoke to her since...anyway. Anything else?"  
Emma let out a long sigh. This was going to be a rough one.  
"I don't think we should tell people right away. Give ourselves time to work on us before certain people can voice their opinions. And the last thing and the hardest part... If you and I do work out, giving this a second chance... I don't want to get remarried. Not legally anyway."

Regina dropped the blonds hands. She was not expecting that.  
"It just made ending our relationship that much more difficult and this time if it doesn't work we just walk away. No lawyers, no paperwork."  
"Well it's not like I'm proposing right now or anything. But later on, much later on, you don't think you would want to?" Emma shook her head no and looked into deep brown eyes, that somehow looked broken.  
"Maybe you should take some time to think about all of this before you make a decision?"

Regina stood up, then climbed into the blonds lap, straddling her hips. "No. I don't need to think about it. I promised what ever it took." Regina placed her hands on Emma's cheeks, putting their foreheads together.  
"Regina if this isn't what you want...Im Not going to change my mind-" Emma was shushed with a tan thumb against her soft, pink lips.  
"You are what I want Emma." Regina brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. That Emma deepened against her own will. Something about Regina's lips... She put her hands on the back of Regina's head, pulling her closer. Leaning back into the sofa. They continued to kiss back and forth until Regina broke it pressing their foreheads back together. Both breathing heavy and Emma brushing her fingers through slik locks of coffee colored hair.  
"So what are we? Are you my girlfriend now?" Regina asked smiling into another kiss.  
"As juvenile as it is yes, your my girlfriend now." Pulling Regina into another heated kiss which both women moaned into. 

"You should really listen to your own rules darling." Regina managed in between kisses.  
"You kissed me first." Emma nipped at Regina's bottom lip and moved to the brunettes neck, kissing down the smooth tan column. When she reached the section of shoulder and neck she licked the scar there. Sending a shiver through Regina. Also causing her to roll her hips into the blond. Just then the door bell rang. Both women groaned in frustration.   
"Leave It, they'll go away." Emma said as she continued to lick and suck at the scar. The door bell rang again and knocking was added. Regina sighed and pulled away. She stood and waved her hand to put actuall clothes on both of them. Leaving Emma on the couch, she went to the front door. She could see through the window on the side that it was Snow.

Letting out a sigh she opened the door.  
"Hello Snow, how are you today?"  
"I'm fine. Not that I need your permission, but may I see Emma?"  
Regina moved to open the door further and let the small brunette into her house. Snow followed Regina into the living room. Emma was laying down on the couch going through her phone.  
"I see your phone's not broken after all. Just ignoring me then."  
"Mom. No I'm not ignoring you. Just taking it easy." She sat up and put her cell away.  
"And I suppose you were taking it easy at city hall today? Your father told me you were there. Only when i got there Ariel told me you two left for the day."  
"Actually Snow she was. Her doctor doesn't want her left alone. So she came to work with me today."

This only made Snow more furious.  
"I didn't ask you Regina." Was her snippy come back.  
Regina cleared her throat. "Why don't I get us something to drink, Snow, perhaps you would like some apple juice?" She said, and evil smirk pulling up at the scar on her upper lip.  
Snow' s eyes went wide.  
"She's joking mom relax." She shot Regina a look. Regina lifted an eyebrow in a challenge as if to say 'am I?' before she turned and left the room. Snow had her back to Regina and didn't see her walk away. Emma watched as the two round globes swayed from side to side, jiggling a little with each step. 

"Emma are you even listing to me? I know she's done something to you. It's ok. I've been talking to the Blue-"  
"What are you talking about? Regina has done nothing but help. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead right now. Snow I know you don't trust her and I get it, but you have to let it go. Regina is apart of our family."  
Snow scoffed and shook her head. "Your divorced. Thank god. She is no longer family."  
"She's Henry's mother. She is family no matter what our marital status is. You should go home Snow. I will call you when I'm ready to talk."  
"Emma if you would just listen to me-"  
"I said you should go. Don't make me ask again." With that Snow left storming out of the house.

After calming herself Emma got up from the couch in search of Regina. She found her girlfriend in the kitchen leaning over the island. She smiled when she thought of the word girlfriend. She had also changed back into her comfortably clothes. Emma snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Regina.  
"Thank you for that."  
"For what?"  
"Telling your mom I was family."  
Emma smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. "You are family."

"I know but hearing you say it makes it real somehow." Regina leaned her body into Emma's, grinding her ass into Emma's center. Emma groaned and buried her face into Regina's neck.  
"Fuck, your going to kill me with that thing." Emma leaned back enough to look at Regina's glorious ass and gave it a firm squeeze.  
"And give Snow the satisfaction of being right, I don't think so. Why don't you look through some of these recipes and find something you like. I'm going to start dinner prep." Regina handed her phone over.  
"I would rather continue what we were doing in the couch.." Emma kissed Regina's neck again, finding her new favorite spot. Regina let out a small moan, but controlled herself pushing Emma away with her butt.  
"No more of that. You made your rules now stick to them."  
Emma smirked and sat down at the island. She looked through several recipes before she found one that was close to lasaungha. All vegetarian of course.

Emma sat and watched Regina work in the kitchen. They discussed what they were going to do about Henry. It all depend on what he was lying about. Regina suggested they put a truth spell over his food. Emma though about It, but decided to give their son a chance first. With everything prepared and ready, Regina covered everything and put it back in the refrigerator until it was time to go in the oven. The two went back to the living room to lay down and relax untill Henry came home. Where they would find out why he was lying and where he had been.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina and Emma changed back into respectable clothes. Henry was off of work and own his way home. Both of his mother's were in the kitchen when he came home. The brunette heard the front door open first. She left the kitchen and met her son in the foyer. He looked tired. His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked skinny. He was always tall and thin but this was different. A unhealthy kind of skinny. Suddley a thought ran through her mind. If Henry wasn't coming home or going to his grandparents, when was he eating a proper home cooked meal?

"Henry!" She pulled him into a tight hug, not letting go for a long time. He stood well over a foot taller than her and with her not wearing shoes of any kind, she had to look up to see his face.  
"Hey mom, dinner smells great."  
"Speaking of, Snow must not be feeding you properly. Your to skinny." She said as she squeezed his arms.  
"She's not as good of a cook as you are." He gave her a wide grin.  
Regina smirked. It was true, but flattery will only get you So for. Regina followed him all the way to the dining room, where three places were set on the table. Emma was bringing the food to the table when Henry first saw her.   
"Hey ma." He eyed the smaller dish of lasagna suspiciously.  
Emma followed his line of vision.   
"Don't worry kid that one's mine. It's vegetarian." Both mother and son made a look of disgust. Regina saw the look and shook her head.  
"It's really not that bad, honestly."   
"Well let's eat im starving." Emma announced, as her stomach rumbled.

They all ate, well Henry and Regina ate, Emma picked at her vegetarian dish. It was good but it just wasn't the same. Regina took a sip of wine and gave Emma a look. The look all parents have when they are having a silent conversation with their eyes.  
"So Henry, how is everything going with school?"  
"It's good." Henry gave the basic teen response, around a mouth full of food. Henry saw his mom's sharing a look. He also noticed small marks on Emma's neck. Those definitely weren't there the last time he saw her.   
"Are you too back together?" Henry asked looking between his mom's, judging their reactions. Regina blushed a bright red and Emma choked on her food.   
"That is hardly any of your business Henry. Besides, I believe we have a few things we need to discuss with you." Regina brought out her best Evil Queen glare and put her her wine down.

Henry froze, then swallowed the large chunk of food in his mouth.   
"David came by city hall. He said he hasn't seen you in a few days. Which is odd, because you told us you were staying with him and Snow." His blond mother explained as she ate her food. As if it were just a casual conversation.   
"I'm eighteen. You don't have to know everything that goes on in my life." Both his mother's noted the defensive tone.  
"Henry, we are your parents. We just want to know what's going on and why you felt the need to lie to us." Regina decided anger was not the way to go with this. It seemed Henry had inherited Emma quick temper.

She didn't want him running off again. "Henry if you're in some kind of trouble you can talk to us." Regina continued in a smooth even voice.  
"And if it's something with Violet... Henry I know you've been working alot and I understand wanting your own money, but our family is well off. There's really no reason why you need the money, unless you really need it for something like-" Emma was cut off by a frustrated sigh from her son.  
"Ma, Violet is not pregnant if thats what your getting at. We're careful." Regina almost tipped her wine over. As relieved as she was to hear they were using protectio, actually hearing that her son was having sex was not something she wanted to know. Regina cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well that's...that's very responsible of you... Henry sweetheart, We know somthing is wrong." He let out a long sigh and leaned back in his seat. "It's really not my business to tell you, but i guess since it does involve me in a way i can." Both parents settled in their seats, preparing for what Henry was going to tell them.

"Two weeks ago Violet's dad left town. He didn't leave a note or anything, just packed most of his stuff, took his car and was gone. Her dad did sign everything he owns in Storybooke over to her though. I've been staying with her and working extra to pay my share of the bills. I plan on moving in with her fully after we graduate. This is sort of a practice run." Emma and Regina were both silent, slowly digesting what their son had just told them.  
"That's why your so hell bent on getting a new job right away." Emma said as she pushed her half empty plate away.   
"If you have been paying part of her bills, where is the rest of the money coming from?" Regina asked, concerned Violet may be taking advantage of her son's kindness and her bank account. 

"Belle gave her a job at the library. She's also helping her learn some things about her dad's business. She wants to run it, after all her dad did give it to her."  
Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Henry, why didn't you tell us any of this?"  
"She asked me not to. I had to respect that."  
"A house, a job and school is alot to take on at eighteen Henry." Emma placed a hand over his.  
"I know, but this is what I want. I'm happy and Violet and I have each other. I'm not doing this alone." He removed his hand and stood up. He took his dirty dishes to the kitchen and left his mom's at the table. 

The two women were quite and staired at each other for a long moment not sure what to say. Finally Regina spoke, choking out her words.  
"Emma...what do we do?" The blond across from her had her hands in her   
hair and shook the blond curls out.  
"There isn't anything we can do Gina. He's an adult, he's not a little boy anymore."  
"But he's our little boy Emma." Regina stood leaving her plate and tossing back the rest of her wine. As she was walking past the blond she was stopped and pulled into her lap. Arms were wrapped tight around her trim waist and Emma's head was perched on her shoulder.  
"I know, but he has to grow up. It may not even be close to what we wanted for him, but it's what he wants. He's going to do it no matter how much we don't like it. As much as i hate that Snow never approved of us, the more she told me not to be with You, only made me want you more. If we keep telling him no it will get worse before it gets better."  
Regina leaned her body into Emma's more. Finding comfort in her warmth.  
"I just thought we had a little more time."  
Emma sighed. "I know. Hey, on the bright side he won't be leaving the state for college. That means we can see him when ever we want." Emma swayed Regina from side to side on her lap getting the brunette to laugh and giggle. What they were unaware of, was their son leaning against the door frame watching the interaction.

"So you guys are back together then." Henry spoke, startling both women. Regina tried to get up but was quickly held in place as Emma spoke. "We are going to try. It goes without saying we want to keep this between us."  
"Just until we figure it out." Regina chimed in and relaxed back into Emma's hold. She couldn't stop the smile on her face if she wanted to.  
"This is great! You do Snow is going to lose her shit right?" Henry moved away from the door to the table getting the rest of the dirty dishes.   
"Language Henry, and I have some conditions regarding all of your new life choices." Henry smiled and sat down in his seat. "Ok. Let's hear it."

"First off you will finish school and you will maintain your grades. Second you need to find a balance, that means I want you home for dinner three nights a week. Violet is more than welcome to come. I just don't want you to grow up to fast." Regina taped Emma's hand silently asking her to add to the list.  
"Your mom's right. Adulting is hard and stressful. You look tired Henry and to skinny. You need to make time to take care of yourself. Trust me."  
Henry nodded along with the conversation. He had been skipping meals. Him and Violet both. Granny made sure he ate on his breaks at Work, but most of the time he was just to tired to eat. "I'll have to talk to Violet about all of this. I'm sure it'll be fine. You're right about it being alot at once. I just couldn't let her do it on her own. So, any thoughts on my career choices?"

"Your mom and I will discuss it further and get back to you. Just don't make any rash decisions until you graduate high school." Regina said as she got up from Emma's lap. She kissed the top of his head, then picked up sections of his hair in her fingers.  
"You still need a hair cut." She kissed his head again and picked up the dishes.   
"Violet likes it longer and I kinda do to." He said as he fixed it back the way he liked it. Regina grunted her disapproval and made her way to the kitchen.

"You know you will have to cut it if you become a cop. I'm not saying that you'll have to Buzz it or anything, but atleast get it off your shoulders."  
"It's just Violet likes it longer because she said it gives her something to hold on..."Henry paused suddley realizing who he was speaking to. "I'm going to see if mom needs any help in the kitchen." Emma tried to shake the images out of her head. "No I'll go. You...clean up the table more." On the way into the kitchen Regina turned around when the door opened. 

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina was in the middle of loading the dish washer.   
"No I'm fine. Just stood up to fast." 'Because definitely not telling her what her son just said.' Just then Henry came into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with his blond mother.   
"Hey mom, do you mind if I take the leftovers home? Violet hasn't really had a home cooked meal since her dad left. Other than diner food." Regina froze in shock. He thought of violet's as home? Since when... Emma saw the look on Regina's face and knew instantly what set her off. "Yah sure thing kid. I'll wrap something up for you."  
"Thanks ma. I'm going to call Violet, let her know some of whats what's going on."

After Henry left the kitchen Emma walked up to Regina putting her hands on her shoulders. "You ok?" Yes it was a stupid question but that's all she had at the moment. Rubbing small circles from her shoulders to her back, Emma waited for a response.   
"He called Violet' s home... He doesn't think this is home. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe we should change our minds."  
"Gina we can't do that, you know that he'll do it anyway. Henry thinks stuff through. I'm not sure he has thought about how dangerous being a cop is, just focusing on money at this point. He's a smart kid. He gets it from you." Emma Kissed Regina's cheek and moved to look for a storage container for food. Regina let out a huff, she knew the blond was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. 

It took longer than normal, but Emma found the food containers and filled them with food. Emma refused to let Regina tell her where they were. Saying finding them on her own would help her remember where they were. Regina cleaned then sat at the island, drinking her last glass of wine for the night. Henry got the leftovers and after saying goodbye to his mom's was out the door. The two women stayed up for a little while longer in the living room, discussing Henry and more concerns they had regarding the situation. Emma had a few, more so as to why Viloet's dad left without so much as a word.

Regina yawned for the tenth time and Emma knew it was time to call it a night.  
"We should go to bed. Are you going to the office tomorrow morning?"  
Regina shook her head as she yawned again, stretching out putting her head in Emma's lap. "No, but I do need to do some work from home. Do you you have any plans for tomorrow?" Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair.  
"Oh yes my schedule is packed. Sleeping, relaxing, and I have an appointment with a bubble bath at noon." Regina giggled and got even more comfy on the couch.  
"Well that does sound very eventful." Regina's eyes were drifting shut.  
"You're falling asleep."  
Regina made a small grunt and buried her face in Emma's stomach. Emma didn't want to move, but she wanted to lay down and right now she was a little jealous of Regina stretched out on the couch. She hadn't used magic since her heart attack and now that she thought about hadn't even asked.

Emma placed her hands on Regina and closed her eyes. She focused all her energy on transporting them up stairs to Regina's bed room. She felt the tingle of her magic start in her brain and zap through her body to her fingers. She felt the familer fizzy feeling of disappearing. When she reappeared she was at the top of the stairs. 'Close enough.' She walked to Regina's bedroom door with Regina in her arms bridal style. She went into the room and gently placed the brunette on the bed. She covered her up and left the room. Emma did feel a little light headed walking down the stairs, but after a few deep breaths she felt better again. The few minutes of using magic made her even more sleepy and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

Regina woke up feeling to warm and surrounded by her expensive egyptian cotton sheets. She was confused to find she was in her own bed. Last she remembered, she was falling asleep on the couch in Emma's lap. She didn't rember walking up stairs. She felt the other side of the bed. It was empty. She sat up and looked at her phone it was three in the morning. She got up and noticed she was still in her clothes, she changed into some pajamas and went down stairs. In the kitchen standing in front of the refrigerator, the door open and the cold air rolling out on to her body. Her eyes kept drifting back to the bottle of Apple juice and she pulled it from the refrigerator. 

After helping herself to two glasses of the cold refreshing liquid, she started her way back to the stair case. Looking down the hall, Regina saw a small amount of light comming from Emma's bedroom . She softly stepped down the hall and put her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything. She slowly and carefully opend the door, poking her head in. Emma was asleep in the middle of the bed. Her limbs bent and twisted in all directions. She was in a over sized t-shirt and nothing els. She had fallen asleep with the lamp on. Emma moved a little and Regina pulled a blanket over her body. Emma's eyes fluttered open and when she spoke her voice was raspy.

"Hey you're awake." Emma rubbed her eyes and sat on her elbows.   
"Yes and apparently so are you. You use to sleep like the dead. I'm surprised that I woke you."  
"Well living in a small apartment with super thin walls, I can pretty much hear everything outside. I guess my body trained it's self to be more sensitive to sound. Is everything ok?"  
"Oh, I came down stairs for something to drink. I saw a light on."  
Emma nodded and moved to lay on side facing Regina.   
"I do have a question, how did i get up stairs? I don't remember waking up. I didn't drink that much."  
Emma laughed. "No you didn't. I took you to bed. I thought about putting pajamas on you but wasn't sure how you would feel about it."  
"You carried me all the Way up stairs?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow.   
"No. Not all the way just from the top of the stairs to your bed."  
"And how did you get me to the top of the stair?"  
Emma cleared her throat and sat up a little more. "I may have used a little magic."  
Regina took a deep breath to calm herself. "Like a spell?"  
"Umm...sure If that's the answer that will get me in the least amount of trouble."

Regina eyes shot wide open and she slapped Emma on the shoulder. "You teleported us? I can't believe you used magic in the first place, do you know how dangerous that was!" It was a rhetorical question.   
"Yes, but it's fine I know my limits. And trust me im paying for it. I don't think I've ever been so tired."  
"Magic is energy Emma you know that. Why didn't you just wake me up?" Regina sat on the side of the bed, arms still crossed.  
"Because i know how hard it is for you to go back to sleep once you've been woken up."  
"Emma..."  
"Look I promise no, more magic for right now ok?" Emma poked Regina in the side getting a small smile out of her. Then a death glare. "I'm still mad at you."  
"I know. I'm sorry, I promise next time I'll wake you up." Emma gave her best charming smile.

Regina stood up and started to walk away. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "You know since you're already down stairs, you could just sleep here?"  
Regina smirked. "Are you asking me to sleep with you sheriff?"  
Emma blushed and stammered on her words. "No..I mean yes, but not like that. Although I wouldn't say no-" Regina cut her off.  
"Move over...idiot." Emma happily moved over and lifted the blankets. Suddley very aware she wasn't wearing any pants or panties for that matter. They lay in silence as pale blue moon light disappeared and the room went completely black. Suddley there was a loud crack of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning. Emma couldn't see, but she felt Regina's side of the bed shake. Emma turned on her side and slung her leg over Regina's. She also put an arm over her, pulling her close.  
"I've got you. Try to get some sleep."  
"I'm not scared of a little thunder storm." Regina stated very regal like.  
"Sure your not, but it's ok if you were." Another loud boom and Regina jumped. This time the sound of heavy rainfall filled the silence and both women went to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms soon after.

 

Regina felt soft golden curls surrounding her face. She didn't have to open her eyes to know she was buried in Emma's hair. The smell of her shampoo alone was enough to know where she was. She could hear the loud thud of rain drops on the roof of the house, it was still pouring rain. She shifted her body only for it to be confined by the blonds arms and legs.  
A large part of her was ok with this. The other part of her knew she needed to get up and do some work. She tried moving again and this time received a grunt of protest.  
"Emma I have to get up. I have work to do."  
"It's raining." Emma replied still half asleep.   
"That doesn't mean I don't have to work."  
"Yes it does. It's raining, that means it's a lazy day."  
Regina scoffed. "That explains why you have taken so many personal days this year."  
Emma smiled and lifted up her head. "I admit to nothing, besides its going to be hard to do any work with the power out."  
Regina shot up, propping up on her elbows. Nearly smacking her face into Emma's.   
"What? How long has it been out?"  
"Since six. It came back on for a little while, but then went off right after."

Regina frowned. She left her phone up stairs. At least she had put in on the charger before dinner. She took Emma's phone from the night stand to check the time. It was a little after eight . She was surprised to see Emma had a text from Ariel. She looked over at the blond who had put her head back into the pillow. She opened the message screen and opend Ariel's text.

A: 'Morning Emma. Sorry to bother u but iv been trying to get in touch with mayor tight ass all morning ... powers out all over town and it's raining sooo.... I'm not going to work today. If u can let her know??? Thanx.'

Regina grunted and dropped Emma's phone on her chest.  
"Ouch. Watch it." Emma cried rubbing her chest where her phone landed.  
"Ariel texted you. Asking you to tell "mayor tight ass" that she wasn't going to work because of the power outage."  
"You read my texts? Not cool Regina."  
"I was curious."  
"It doesn't matter. It's my privacy. So not ok. And this whole jealous girlfriend thing you have going on, it was kinda cute at first but now it's starting to get old."  
Regina fidgeted with a section of the blanket. Then she smirked. "You actually said girlfriend."  
"I'm mad at you for reading my texts and that is what you take from it?"  
"I'm sorry. I am. I just don't like the fact that she likes you."  
Emma sighed. "Do you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then stop with the jealous act. Iv never given you a reason not to trust me. Yes, Ariel may like me, but that doesn't mean I feel the same. I can't control her feelings. Besides givin our past I should be the one going through your phone." Emma stood up and gathered some clean clothes on her way to the bathroom. Regina stood up and followed her shoving the bathroom door open.  
"What the hell!!" Emma was in the middle of putting on underwear and stumbled at the intrusion.  
Regina had her hands on her hips, feeling taller than she was.  
"Is that how this is going to be?" She gestured a hand between them. "Every time i fuck up you throw the past in my face?"  
"Hey, don't get mad at me because you did something wrong Regina." Emma took a step closer to Regina. Standing only in her boyshorts.   
"I said I was sorry!" Regina took a step, now In Emma's space.  
"And just because you apologize doesn't mean I instantly forgive you."  
Regina closed the space between them, cupping Emma's face in her hands. She brought their lips together in a heated passionate kiss, one that Emma quickly responded to. 

Emma's hands went to Regina's hips pushing her back against the wall. Regina pulled her along the way. Emma was nipping at plump lips as her hands pushed Regina's shirt up and off her body, letting it fall to the cold floor. Emma lowered her head and wrapped her warm mouth around a stiff mocha nipple. Regina locked her fingers in Emma's blond hair pulling her closer humming her approval. Approval that turned into a hiss as Emma bit down on the stuff peak. It was a sharp quick pain, that was soothed by Emma's toung lapping over it.

Emma leaned back and blew cold air on It, her arousal spiked as she watched it get harder. She moved her mouth back to Regina's and the brunette moaned into the kiss. Letting her own hands knead at perky breasts. Emma pulled Regina's hair, tilting her head back to expose her neck. She kissed and nipped. Stopping to lick the scar she had left. At the same time she moved a knee between Regina's legs, applying enough pressure to make the woman against her take in a sharp breath.

Regina let her head fall back and hit the wall with a loud thud. Emma, still kissing the smooth tan neck, letting her hands fall to Regina's hips again, controlling the pressure to her knee. Regina dug her nails into Emma's back. The blond responded with a wince, pulling her face back up to Regina's.   
"Wh- what happened to slow?" Regina managed to get out before Emma was nipping her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. Emma bent down wrapping her hands under Regina's thighs, picking her up and holding her against the wall.  
"Screw it." Emma pulled away long enough to speak. Then brought their lips back together. 

Regina locked her legs around Emma's strong hips and held on to the back of Emma's neck as she felt her body being pulled away from the wall. The blond carried Regina back into the bedroom, tossing her on to the middle of the mattress. Emma pulled on the legs of Regina's pajam pants. In one swift motion they were gone, leaving Regina completely bare. Emma waisted no time, crawling on the bed between smooth thighs that were already shaking with anticipation. Emma looked up, Regina's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy. Regina was already lost, waiting for the blond to take her. Her fingers clasped around the back of Emma's neck, pulling her closer. She let out a whimper when she felt Emma's hot breath against her soaking wet folds.

Emma let the tip of her toung sweep up through the glistening lips. Letting the slick muscle slide over the brunettes tight entrance, all the way up to her clit. Rappedly flickering her toung over the sensitive nerve. Regina let out a loud cry and her nails dug into the soft flesh at the back of Emma's neck. This action only fueled the blond to keep up her pace. Regina was pulled out of lust filled haze when she felt that her fingers tips were wet. Pulling them away from Emma's neck and seeing they were covered in blood. Regina propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at the blond as her toung licked and probed at her throbbing entrance.  
"Em- Emma your bleeding." Regina gasped out.  
Emma pulled away long enough to speak. "I'm fine." It was pracically a growl before she pushed her toung into Regina's tight entrance. Regina moaned and thrashed under Emma, pulling blond hair in any direction it would go. Slamming her body back down on the bed.

Emma pushed Regina's thighs back, spreading the mayors legs wider for herself. Removing her toung, Emma savored the sweet and tangy taste of Regina's juices. Emma brought two fingers up to Regina's clinching hole and slid them in with ease. She grazed her teeth over Regina's clit and felt the wet walls around her fingers spasms. Regina moaned and her legs twitched. She arched her back, thrusting her pussy further into Emma's face, seeking more. Thats when Emma began thrusting her fingers faster and harder. Going as deep as she could while still having Regina's clit in her mouth. Giving it a suck or flick of her toung with every thrust.

Regina was on the edge, lost in the feeling of the warm mouth and skilled fingers bringing her the pleasure she once lost.   
"Please more. I need more." Regina begged in a whine that made Emma groan into the wet and sensitive flesh she was eating out. She added another finger, stretching and pounding into Regina. With a few more deep thrust and a flick of toung, Regina was cumming heard. Emma could feel a hot burst of liquid coating her fingers and slowed her thrust, letting Regina ride out her orgasms. Emma removed her fingers and quickly lowered her mouth to catch the dripping liquid she knew was to come. And she did just that, lapping up all of the juices she had coaxed from the withering woman below her. The blond licked through the folds, cleaning the mess she had made. Making sure she got every last drop.

Emma finally happy with her work stoped and crawled her way up to Regina's face. The brunette waisted no time joining their mouths together. Licking her own arousal off pale pink lips, humming at her own taste. Regina shoved the pillows to the floor, pulling Emma up her body until two strong thighs were on either side of her head. Emma placed one hand on the wall for support and threaded the other in Regina's hair.

Regina pulled Emma's thighs further apart causing the blond to lower her pussy closer to her mouth. Regina always loved to look at Emma from this point of view. Her toned stomach, with its small ridges outlining her abdominal muscles. All the way up to the underside of the small, firm but pliable breasts and the little wisps of blond curls that just barely reached their stiff peaks. Emma looked down between her legs, her eyes making contact with warm chocolate ones. She brushed a few locks of hair off of Regina's forehead and rested her hand back on top of Regina's crown. Regina lifted her head slightly, dipping her toung into Emma's soaked entrance. The blond instantly started to roll her hips. Not wanting to crush the woman under her, Emma leaned more against the wall.

The brunette wrapped her arms under Emma's thighs, pulling her down further. The flat of her toung sweeping slowly through her folds, stopping to suck the blonds throbbing clit into her mouth. Emma let out a shaky breath, Regina could feel the muscles in Emma's legs twitch against her cheek. She released the sensitive nerve and smiled into the wet flesh. Watching as Emma rested her head on the wall. She was already so close to cumming and she knew Regina could tell. It was embarrassing, but it had been a long time for her. What had started out as fast and passionate had now turned slow and passionate. 

Regina brought her fingers up to Emma's slick entrance and eased them inside. The blond tilted her head Back, letting out a moan. Regina sucked her clit back into her mouth. Flicking her toung over the nerve, thrusting her fingers in a quick pace. 

Emma was breathing heavy letting out loud moans with each deep thrust. Emma was always the more vocal one. Regina released the blonds clit again, only to press her thumb to it. She kissed and sucked at the hot sweaty skin on Emma's inner thigh. The salty taste filled her mouth as she licked higher up, all the way to the hip bone. The blond shuttered, gasping for breath. She began to grind down on Regina's fingers, meeting her deep thrusts. Emma's inner walls began to constrict around Regina's fingers. The brunette knew she was so close.  
"That's It Emma, cum. Cum for me baby." Knowing a few words of encouragement was all the blond needed to push her over the edge.   
"Fuck...fuck! Gina!" Emma gasped out. Her body went ridged and stiff. Her legs began to shake as the came, her walls clamping down tight enough on the fingers inside her to almost stop Regina's movements. Emma stopped grinding her hips, Regina slowly removed her fingers, bringing them to her mouth even slower. Giving Emma a show.

The blond rolled off of her ex-wife, landing with a flop on her side completely spent. She watched as Regina licked her fingers clean. Emma pushed her hand away, pulling Regina in for a deep kiss and moving away when she needed air again. Emma was completely out of breath.  
"Are you going to be ok Emma?" Regina rolled on to her side facing Emma, placing a hand on her chest.  
"Fine- I'm o-k." Emma still gasping. Regina used a little of her magic to calm the blonds breathing. Once Emma's caught her breath Regina stopped her magic.  
"Better dear?"  
"Much. Thank you." Emma brought a tan hand up to her lips kissing the palm, feeling a slight buzz of magic on the surface of the skin.  
"Maybe we shouldn't hav-" Regina was cut off mid sentence.   
"No we should have. I'm glad we did." Emma cupped Regina's cheek, scooting her body closer.  
"So you don't regret this?" Emma brushed some hair behind the brunettes ear.  
"No i don't regret this. I'm still mad at you though." Emma said with a small smile on her lips. Regina smiled back tucking her face into the crook of Emma's neck.  
"What if I get you food, Will you still be as mad? The power is still out, but I know Granny has a back up generator."  
"That depends on what you get me."

Regina sat up and kissed Emma before she left the bed. She quickly went up stairs and put on some clothes. She grabbed her phone from the night stand happy to see it was fully charged. She called in her order so hopefully she wouldn't have to wait long. Back down stairs she stuck her head into Emma's room. The blond had put the pillows back on the bed and was spread out in the center of it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. " Then she was gone in a swirl of purple smoke. When she reappeared, Regina was in front of the register. She spooked a few customers along with the tall brunette behind the counter.   
"Shit!" Ruby yelled and dropped her tray of plates and coffee mugs. Almost everyone looked up and over at the loud clatter of breaking glass. Regina waved her hand over the mess and everything was put back the way it was.  
"What the actual fuck Regina? " Ruby snapped.  
"I'm sorry. Normally I would appear outside, but with the rain..."  
"Yeah yeah I get it. Your order is going to take a few minutes. As you can see the whole town had the same idea." Ruby waved her hand around the very full diner. Regina sat down at the counter to wait.  
"Do you want a coffee while you wait?" Ruby asked holding up the coffee pot. She also scrunched up her nose, cocking her head to the side. The smell of sex suddley filling her nostrils. One of the many things she hated about her wolf. The super strength smell... Both sents were familiar, having been up close and personal with one. The other belonged to her once best friend.  
"Yes. Thank you." Ruby poured the steaming liquid into a mug and pushed it to Regina. Ruby walked away to take care of other people in the diner. Little did the women know they were being watched by Snow sitting in the back corner of the room.

Ruby made her way back around the counter, casually leaning against it in front of the mayor. "So how is she....since the heart attack? I can't actually believe I said that sentence." Ruby asked with a sad look on her face. Regina couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with Emma. Her conditions to their relationship. Not speaking to Ruby. However Regina didn't want to be rude.  
"Believe me, I know what you mean. She's doing well though, sticking to her diet without much of a fuss." Regina chuckled a little flashing a bright smile.   
Ruby did the same as she spoke. "I did notice your order was missing a grilled cheese sandwiches. I guess she is taking this seriously. I'm glad she is I - I know she probably will never forgive me, atleast she seems to have given you a second chance." Ruby gave another sad smile and squeezed Reginas hand.   
"Maybe one day she will forgive you to." Regina said knowing it was a lie. The wolf wasn't fooled.  
"Thanks for trying Regina." A loud ding broke the moment and Ruby turned around to get the order. "Here you go. I would say give her my best, but our last conversation didn't go so well."  
Regina gave a nod and paid for her food. Regina vanished in purple smoke and was gone as quick as she arrived. 

Back at home, Emma's relaxing was ruined by her phone buzzing non stop. She hadn't looked at it yet knowing it was Snow's message tone. The inner saviour got the best of her, thinking it may be an actual emergency. She swiped the lock screen open and taped the message app. Opening Snow's messages. 

S: 'Still think you can trust her??'

Under the message was a series of pictures. Regina in the same clothes she was wearing when she left. With a smile on her face and Ruby standing in front of her, leaning over the counter top at Granny's. Ruby's dirty wolf paws on Regina's hand. The same hand she had kissed not ten minutes ago. Emma sat in shock, anger, jealously, betrayal and so many other emotions. Emma heard a noise in the kitchen. Regina was back home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long with the update. Work and life blah blah blah.   
> As always mistakes are mine and i apologize in advance.  
> Enjoy!

S: 'Still think you can trust her??'

Under the message was a series of pictures. Regina in the same clothes she was wearing when she left. With a smile on her face and Ruby standing in front of her, leaning over the counter top at Granny's. Ruby's dirty wolf paws on Regina's hand. The same hand she had kissed not ten minutes ago. Emma sat in shock, anger, jealously, betrayal and so many other emotions. Emma heard a noise in the kitchen. Regina was back home.

 

Emma slowly and quietly made her way into the kitchen, trying her best to compose her facial expressions. Regina was standing at the island taking their food out of the containers and putting it on to plates. Emma walked up to Regina, standing right behind her, pushing her body up against the brunettes small frame and scaring the smaller woman.  
"Jesus Christ Emma! You scared me." Regina was smiling after the shock started to wear off. "I guess I deserve that."

"Oh, why is that your majesty?" Emma said with a bite in her tone that Regina picked up on.  
"I may have scared a few people at the diner. Are you alright Emma?"  
"How did you do that?"  
Regina shrugged her shoulders." I teleported right into the diner. Because of the rain and everything." Regina was secretly happy with herself, but she did notice Emma didn't answer the question. Turning around after finishing her task, Regina noticed Emma's face instantly. Her forehead a bit wrinkled and a hard look in her eyes. Something was wrong.  
"Emma is everything ok?"  
Emma put on a fake smile and leaned on to the counter, stealing a strip of turkey bacon. (It was not the same as real bacon no matter how much Regina said it was.)

"Fine just a little tired is all."  
Regina knew it was a lie. She looked at Emma with a worried look on her face not sure if she should call her out on it or leave it alone. Emma took her food and sat down, beginning to eat. Regina did the same, choosing her second opinion. If Emma wanted to talk she would when she was ready.

Not to long after breakfast the power came back on, rolling in and out.Finding out power lines had been struck down by lightning on the edge of town. Regina went to her study and made nesacery phone calls to have everything fixed in a reasonable amount of time. Hoping the weather would let up a little to allow the city workers to do their jobs.

Emma showered and got dressed. She sent a text to David, making plans to meet up at the station later to talk. It was a long time before he was able to responded. Emma had made herself a cocoon of blanks on the couch, avoiding Regina as much as possible. when David finally texted her back, he agreed to meet later in the day, but only if she agreed to buy coffee. Emma happily agreed, deciding that would be the perfect opportunity to pay the wolf a visit. She would deal with Snow and Regina later. It had stopped raining. Deciding it was time to leave the house, Emma left the confines of her blankets in search of Regina. She found her in the study, glasses on the edge of her nose, staring at her computer. 

She felt Emma's standing in the doorway before she actually saw her. Regina looked up to see the blond leaning against the door frame.  
"Well it's about time you stopped avoiding me." Regina removed her glasses and leaned back in her chair. "Listen Emma, if you regret what happened this morning just say so." She folded her hands in her lap waiting for the bomb to drop.  
"It's not that. I..I don't regret anything. Look there are some things I need to take care of today. When I get back we can talk about it ok?"  
Regina was sceptical. It didn't go unnoticed she didn't say 'home' like she she had been doing. Emma had been acting off scence she had gotten back from the diner, but she knew this was as good as she was going to get from the blond at the moment.  
"Alright when you get home then." Regina gave a small smile as Emma walked to her, given her a small kiss on the forehead. 

The little yellow bug came to life with a weak start. It hadn't been driven in days, not cranked or moved. It had been through worse before. Emma drove to the diner, parking behind Granny's giving her the perfect view of the alley way. She got out of the car and leaned against the side of it waiting. Eventually Ruby's super smell would kick in and curiosity would get the best of her. Emma walked to the alley, leaning on the wall across from the back door of the diner. No to much longer and the bolt on the back door flipped over.

Ruby opened the door just enough to stick her head out. She could smell the anger rolling off of her. At least Emma took a shower before coming there. The tall brunette looked behind herself before stepping outside.  
"Hey." Ruby gave a small awkward wave.   
Emma just watched her, arms crossed, fingers curled into fists.  
"Em's why are you here I have work to do?"  
"Don't call me that. You lost that right when you slept with my wife."  
"Emma I don't have time for this." Ruby turned around to go back inside.  
"I asked you to stay away from her."  
Ruby paused, hand on the door knob.  
"Then maybe you two shouldn't come here. This is my teratory, she came here. To get you food i might add." Ruby was facing the blond now, matching her stance. Only she stood on the top step of the small concrete stairs. Emma pushed off the wall and took a step forward. 

"You had your dirty paws all over her. You just can't stay away can you?"  
Now Ruby was angry, more than anything she was hurt.  
"What the fuck are you talking about Emma? Regina was here earlier, got food and left. That was it."   
"No. Thats not it. Someone in the diner sent me pictures of you all smile, leaning over the counter with all your cleavage in her face and your hands on her."  
Ruby though for a moment and it hit her. The only person who was there that would give a damn. "By someone you mean Snow? Look Emma, what ever she sent you is not what it looks like. I was just being friendly."  
"Oh, I can see how friendly you were. And just what could the two of you possibly be talking about?"  
"You! You idiot! I was asking how YOU were doing and I was telling her I was happy that you two were fixing your relationship." Ruby stepped down and pushed Emma into the the brick wall behind her. "I am so tired of apologizing for what WE did and your pathetic insecurities. Then you come to me at my job and try to start shit? You forgave her but not me, how is that even fair? Well fuck you Emma. Her pussy wasnt even that good anyway."

Before she could think twice about it, Emma's fist was flying through the air, right for Ruby's jaw. With a loud crack that filled the air and echoed down the alley way, Emma winced as a sharp pain went through her hand. Screaming a string of curse words. Ruby took the blow, stumbled back a bit catching her balance on the small metal rails on the steps. She heard the bones in Emma's hand brake. Her own jaw was sore for a few seconds but her body was quick to heal itself. She stood tall, straightened her clothes and cracked her neck.  
"You feel better now?" Ruby asked holding back her own anger knowing if she were to hit Emma back she could really hurt her. Maybe even kill her.  
"I think I broke my hand. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It hurts." Emma fell to her knees, holding her hand.  
"You didn't break your hand. Only six or seven bones in it." Ruby went back up the steps and opened the door. She turned to look down at Emma. "You should go get that looked at before your bones start to set. Oh, and Emma?"  
"What?" Emma growled, fighting the tears.  
"Don't come back here. Don't order food from here. Henry is welcome, but you and Regina....stay away or next time more than your hand will be broken." With that Ruby went back inside slamming the heavy metal door and clicking the bolt closed.

Emma made it back to her car, awkwardly reaching into her right front pocket with her left hand to fish out her keys. Once in the car Emma really looked at her hand. It was throbbing, red and already starting to swell. She called her dad instead of trying to text him to cancel. Saying she wasn't feeling well.  
Emma made her way to the hospital. As she drove, she automatically reached for the gear shift with her broken hand. She slammed on her brakes and cried in pain.

After calming down Emma started the bug up again. Driving very slowly to the hospital, never leaving first gear. After some help from a nurse, her paperwork was filled out she was sent for x-rays. Sure enough seven bones in Emma's hand were broken. A mixture of fingers and her wrist. Her cast was set and she was given a mild pain killer. Against the doctor's advice she drove back home (in first gear). Emma sat in her car for a long time. Looking up at the great big house then hitting her head on the steering wheel. Wishing the drive way would swallow her up.

She heard the front door of the house open and looked up. Regina looked freshly showered. Her hair was wet and slicked back, she was in a overly large plush robe, staring at Emma sitting in her car. Emma sighed. It was time to face the music.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma had been gone for a while. Regina finished her work, cleaned up the kitchen and changed the bed sheets in all the bedrooms. Finally she took a shower and allowed herself to relax. As much as she could anyway. Emma acting weird this morning worried her.  
She was lost in thought under the hot spray of the water when she heard the yellow death trap pull into the driveway. Stepping out and drying her body off, she waited for the sound of the front door and heavy boots that never came. Wrapping herself in a robe she went to the window. Looking outside she could see Emma in her car just sitting there.

A sick feeling was moving through Regina's stomach. 'She regretted sleeping with her.' 'She's going to run.' Kept playing on repeat in the brunettes mind. Regina made her way down stairs to the front door. She opened it, knowing Emma would hear the sound. She watched as Emma slowly removed herself from the car. Her eyes instantly drifting to the large white cast on Emma's right hand. She gasped, wanting to run to the blond and ask what happened. Stopping herself when she remembered she was in a robe and nothing else. 

Emma made her way inside the house, putting her keys on her hook and began to try to keep her balance while she removed her boots.   
"Emma darling, what in the he'll happened?"  
Emma sighed. "I broke my hand." There was a pause. "No. No i broke seven bones in my hand and wrist." The blond slurred a few words.  
Regina looked the blond up and down taking in her wobbly stance.   
"Emma... are you drunk?"  
"No I'm not drunk. Pain killers." Emma made a point to wave her cast in the air.  
"And the hospital let you drive? What the fuck were they thinking." Regina led Emma to the living room and sat her down.  
"They didn't let me. Whale said I shouldn't but i made it home just as they started to kick in."  
"Whale...that idiot. Why did no one call me? Do you know how dangerous that was." Regina was furious now pacing back and forth in front of Emma. Her robe was coming undone a little, exposing the tan flesh of Regina's chest and abdomen. Emma was bitting her bottom lip as Regina's rambling continued. Eyes glued to the exposed skin.  
"Did he make sure the pain killers could mix with your other medications? Emma? EMMA! Are you even listing to me?" Regina followed her line of vision and scoffed, closing her robe with a much tighter knot. Leave it to Emma Swan to think about sex right now.

Emma frowned and answered the question. "Yes it's fine."  
"Did you even ask?" Regina took the silence as a no. Regina let out a long sigh, rubbing the sides of her head. So much for the relaxing shower. "I will call the hospital just to be sure. How did you break it anyway?" Emma was still silent.  
Hands on her hips, Regina stopped in front of the blond.  
"Emma how did you break your hand?"   
"I punched Ruby in the jaw."  
Regina sat down on the coffee table her knees touching the blonds.   
"I thought you wanted to keep the past in the past. Move forward. How is fighting doing that?"  
"How is her flirting with you and you allowing it moving forward?"

"Flirting? What are you talking about Emma?"  
She didn't speak as she pulled her phone from her back pocket, opening it and tossing it to Regina. Reaching out for the phone and picked it up. A message from Snow was on the screen, under it were pictures of her and Ruby at the diner. Regina not only felt her anger rise up through her body, but also a sick feeling as she felt her stomach drop. Snow always had to interfere with her love life. Regina slid the phone back to the blond, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't suppose you would let me explain?"  
Emma sat slouching in her seat, elbow on a couch arm face in her left hand.  
"What's there to explain Regina? I asked you to do a few things for me, that I needed from you. I asked you not to speak to her. Yes it's childish, but you agreed to it. Didnt you?"  
"Yes but-"  
"But what Regina? That was the deal. Something I needed from you to help me learn to trust you again and you can't even do it."  
Regina sighed and stood. "The place was full of people. I didn't want to be rude."  
"So your manners are more important than our relationship. Good to know, but what could I possibly expect from a woman who slept with my best friend."  
"Goddammnit Emma! It's not like that. It's called being an adult. You deal with things you don't like and you move on with your day. I didn't want to cause a scene, so yes I was polite, that doesn't mean I value my manners over our relationship and you are an idiot if that's really what you think of me."

Regina stormed out of the livingroom. Emma was up on her feet and back down again, feeling dizzy. She followed her into the kitchen once she felt stable. Regina began to clean surfaces that didn't need to be cleaned. Stress and frustration finally needing an outlet. Regina had her back to Emma, but could feel thoes sage green eyes burning a hole in her back. "It's a small town Emma. We are going to run into people we don't want to." Regina said as she stopped cleaning.  
"Ruby told me for us not to come back to Granny's. Henry can but we are not allowed back."

The brunette then turned around. "This is why you were acting strange when i got back this morning? You know she was asking about you, how you were feeling; she was happy that we were fixing things with us. Those pictures, I know how they look, but it's not what you think."  
Emma let that information sink in for a bit. Still not really sure if she cared that Ruby was happy for them. "Yeah, I got the text right after you left.."  
"Do you really think I was flirting with her Emma? I just got you back. I made a mistake once. I will never do that again."  
"I... I don't know.. I just saw the pictures and we just had sex. Despite our fight beforehand, i felt like we were moving forward. I just felt betrayed all over again. And I'm so angry with Snow for sending them. Honestly I'd rather not have known."  
Regina wrapped her arms around herself.   
"We haven't talked about the things we said before we had sex.. I meant what i said Emma. If this is going to work, you can't shove the past in my face. We have to communicate with each other. That was something else we agreed on. Why didn't you just talk to me?"

Emma sighed. She leaned over the island, the pain killers really starting to run through her body. "I was upset. I wasn't thinking about anything other than telling her off. I never meant for it to get physical. It's just what she said... I couldn't let her talk about you like that."  
Regina walked around the island, standing behind the blond. She wrapped her arms around Emma's mid section and perched her chin on her shoulder. She wanted to ask what was said but thought she shouldn't. "I love you. You know that. You can feel that I love you, can't you?" Regina slid her hand up over Emma's heart. "I'm sorry for speaking to her. She was the only employee in the diner that wasn't busy with other tables. I made small talk and I promise you that's all it was."  
Emma placed her hand over Regina's. Closing her eyes, taking in her words waiting for her lie detector to go off. It didn't. Emma sighed. She needed to lay down and soon.  
"I believe you...I guess since we are banned from the diner I don't really have to worry anyway. I should have talked to you and im sorry for automatically thinking the worst. I Don't trust easy, then add infidelity to it....its difficult. It's going to take time. I'm not going to lie though, it felt really good to punch her. Even though it was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life." Regina sighed her relief, leading Emma to her bedroom. She was wobbling and barely able to stand.

She helped Emma on the bed and removed her shoes, sox and jeans. All that was left was her shirt and boyshorts. Emma pulled her on to the bed with her good hand.  
"Emma you need to rest. I still have to call the hospital and make sure what they gave you is safe to mix with your other medications." Regina huffed trying to get up off the bed. Emma pulled on the belt to her robe, pulling her back down. Slipping her good hand under the plush fabric.  
"What you need is to take off this robe and let my apologies for being an ass." Emma gently pulled the fabric open, exposing Regina's warm naked body.   
"Jesus....your sexy..." Emma trailed off.  
She kissed her neck, down to her clavicle. Regina hummed when she felt the blonds toung run along her skin.  
"Emma...." Regina voice was husky but slightly warning.  
"Hmm?" Emma replied between kisses.   
"You need to sleep the pain pills off."  
Emma was kissing the tops of Regina's breasts. Hand on her hip, moving It to Regina's firm ass. Regina was almost unable to speak. Almost unable to say no to the blond.  
"But your naked now..." The blond whined. Regina chuckled and lifted Emma's face to her, whispering in her ear.  
"Who says I can't be naked later?" Emma shivered and finally let Regina get up. "Sleep. I'm going to make that phone call." Emma sighed but her eyelids were heavy. She was asleep by the time Regina left the room.

Regina felt at ease after speaking to Emma's actually heart doctor, reassuring her the pain pills were safe and she shouldn't worry. Only to make sure Emma was staying hydrated while taking them. As soon as she was off the phone it rang. It was David.   
"Hello."  
"Um... Hi Regina, listen I hate to bother you but i tried to call Emma a few times to see how she was but she hasn't answered. Is she alright?"  
"She's fine. A few broken bones in her hand. She is resting, the pain killers have knocked her out."  
"Broken bones? Pain killers? What are you talking about?" David was now a bit frantic. Regina could imagine him at the station pacing the length of the small office.

"Ummm... what are you talking about?" Regina asked fearing she had already blown Emma's cover.  
"Emma wanted to meet today and talk. Then she called and said she wasn't feeling well. How the hell did she break her hand?"  
Regina let out a long sigh. There was no point in lying now. "Emma was in a physical altercation with Ruby today..."  
There was a long silence then David chuckled. "It's about damn time!"  
"Ex- excuse me? You're an officer of the law you shouldn't be encouraging fighting."  
"I know, but Emma should have done that a long time ago in my opinion. Plus she is my daughter so of course I'm on her side no matter what."  
"Well she did say it felt really good to hit her... and as far as being on her side I'll keep that in mind. Im actually happy you called David, I need to ask you for a favor."  
"Umm... a work favor or personal?"  
"Personal, but you can tell Snow it's for work. Technically I am your boss, I know how you feel about keeping things from her."  
"What is the favor Regina?"  
"I need to use your truck. Not any time soon but in a few weeks? I also need you not to say anything to Emma about it."

Regina closed her eyes and winced. Holding the phone away from her ear. A burst of laughter making it's way through the speaker. Regina waited for David to get quiet.  
"Are you finished dear?" She asked annoyed.  
"I'm- im sorry you want to use my truck? Rust covered, passenger door gets stuck in the winter, only starts sometimes truck?" David asked between chuckles.  
"Yes. Now can I use it or not?"  
"Yeah i guess so. May I ask what for?"  
"I'm going to ask Emma on a date. Actually I want to recreate our first date. And we used your truck for it."  
"You- you're going to ask Emma, your ex-wife Emma on a date?"  
"Yes. We.... We have been working things out between us. Almost losing her... we both realized just how much we mean to each other. How much she means to me. She is willing to give us another chance and I am beyond grateful."  
The other end of the phone was silent.  
"David? Are you still there?"  
"Yeah....uhhh I just... are you sure?"  
"Are you asking me if I'm sure Emma and I are back together? Yes I'm sure. We haven't told anyone, well except Henry and I'm telling you because I trust you. Unlike your wife, you David have always supported mine and Emma's relationship. So please do not say anything until we are ready?"  
"Oh I won't say anything. Trust me, God, Snow is going to flip..... So back together, that explains the Ruby situation a little more I guess."  
"Yes apparently your wife's obsession with messing with my love life seems never ending."  
"What does Snow have to do with this?"  
"It's a long story. One I'm sure Emma will tell you all about. Thats probably why she wanted to talk to you. Anyway, thank you David I'll let Emma know you called."  
"Ok. Thanks. Let me know when you need my truck." He chuckled a little at the thought.  
"Will do, have a nice day David."

 

Regina hung up and went to put on actual clothes. She wrote a note for Emma and left it on her night stand with a bottle of water. She desperately needed to get more groceries. She also needed to fill Emma's new prescription. Once she felt she looked presentable she was off and out the door. While on the way she texted Henry, knowing he would read it eventually. Telling him rather than asking for him and Violet to come to dinner tonight. The brunette made her trip quick, not wanting to leave Emma alone for to long.

When she was home and everything was put away, she made her way to Emma's room. The bottle of water half empty and a very naked blond stretched out across the bed, half covered by sheets. Regina smirked until Emma rolled over. Exposing her breasts along with other intimate parts of her body. She swallowed hard, eyes glued to the blonds breasts. Regina moved forward, she sat on the bed then moved to lay down. Head propped up by her hand, elbow on the pillow. She ran her finger tips down the center of Emma's body. 

From chest to belly button, memorizing the soft skin that she once knew so well. A few scares she remembered and some were new. She reminded herself to ask about them. One specifically, it was a small jagged pink line. Slightly bubbled up, it must have been deep. It was on the side of her ribs, right next to her breast. Emma grunted and shifted. She opened her eyes to see Regina's face. She smiled then winced. The light being to bright in the room. Regina waved her hand in the air dimming the lights.   
"May cause sensitivity to light, one of the warning labels on the pain pills."

Emma slowly opened her eyes again.  
"Thank you. How long did I sleep?"  
"Only about two hours. How's your hand? And how did you end up completely nude?" Regina asked scooting closer and drapping a arm over Emma's side. Emma's hand was throbbing under the cast.  
"It hurts pretty bad. I've had my fair share of broken bones before but this is bad. Not as bad as broken ribs but a close second. I woke up at some point completely out of it. I felt like my skin was on fire. All clothes had to go."  
Regina thought about how dangerous Emma's bounty hunter days were, long behind her now. and all the scars left behind. Emma had a story for every one.  
"Speaking of ribs, I don't remember this." Regina ran a finger over the scar tissue causing Emma's skin to goose bump.  
"I got called into the Rabbit Hole , broke up a fight. In the middle of it I got knocked to the ground, fell on my back and landed on some glass."  
Regina scrunched up her face. "I don't ever remember a report on that. Trust me I would."

"I didn't make a report. It was a simple bar fight. They spent the night in a cell and I got seven stitches."  
Regina made a disapproving grunt, scooting her body closer to Emma's. Her clothes scrapping roughly against the blonds naked body. Emma placed a hand on Regina's hip tugging at the hem of her blouse.  
"You lied you know. You said you would be naked later, it's later and you still have clothes on." Her hand started to drift up Regina's shirt her fingers almost about to brush the under side of her breasts. When suddenly it was slowly pulled out and brought to Regina's mouth, kissing along the blonds fingers. 

"Later could mean now or after dinner." Regina's voice was low and teasing. "Speaking of dinner, I invited Henry and Violet to come."  
Emma sighed and rolled on to her belly. "Good I'd like to ask her some questions about her dad just up and leaving."  
Regina looked down at the blond. "You don't think she's telling the truth, do you?"  
"I don't know but we are going to find out tonight. Just the entire situation seems off. So what's for dinner?" On cue the blonds stomach rumbled. Regina smiled. "You will find out. We can nap for a few more hours until I have to make it would you like a pain pill? It's been long enough since your last one." 

Emma thought about it. Her hand did hurt, but she didn't like the fuzzy feeling they caused.  
"Maybe tonight before bed. I think I'll be ok for right now."  
"Alright dear." Regina Closed her eyes and snuggled up to Emma getting comfortable. She felt the bed shift and a hand go back under her blouse.  
"You should take your clothes off. You would be more comfortable."   
Regina smirked. "You're just trying to get into bed Miss Swan."  
"Technically you're already in my bed. I'm just trying to get you naked." Emma smiled proudly.  
"Oh you think your sooo cute don't you."

"I have my moments. So nap with me? I promise I'll keep my hand to my self." Emma put her hand over her heart and Regina laughed.  
"Fine, but if your hand starts to wonder I'm leaving." Regina stood up and started to remove her clothes, teasing Emma giving her a little show. Regina slowly unbuttoned her blous one button at a time, revealing more skin and the valley between tan breasts, letting the shirt fall off her shoulders.

Regina knew exactly what she was doing. Having teased Emma many times in the past. Emma rolled on her back. Tucking her cast under her pillow behind her head. She sat up a little, watching eagerly as Regina removed another article of clothing. Regina turned around then and undid her pants. Sliding her hands against her sides, Regina's fingers disappeared under the waist of her slacks. Slowly pushing them down her toned, tan legs. She bent over, putting her perfectly rounded ass on display. She smirked when she heard the blond groan.

When Regina was down to a crimson lace bra and pantie set, Emma had a heard time swallowing or doing anything really. Regina moved to unhook her bra, looking back over her shoulder at Emma. Emma watched the undergarment fall to the floor and land with a soft thud. Emma scooted to lay on her side again and Regina removed her panties, slipping under the covers.  
Emma's hand instantly went to Regina's hip, lightly pressing where hip and thigh meet. Regina's slightly gasped.  
"You can't do that to me and expect me not to touch you a little." Emma had a missuchift smile on her lips.  
"What ever do you mean?" Regina gave a small dark laugh.

"Oh please, teasing me like that. You knew you were doing." Regina giggled and buried her face in Emma's neck. Emma's hand went from hip around to the brunettes lower back, pulling her body closer. Her hand then went to a firm ass cheek, giving it a squeeze, then moved to the back of a firm thigh.   
"This is not napping Emma." Regina said with no warning in her voice.  
"Just getting situated." Emma lifted the thigh up, pulling Regina's leg over her own. 

"Clearly...but let's get better situated after dinner." Regina gave the blonds neck a kiss and nestled deeper into her body. Emma let out a frustrated sigh. Regina tilted her head up to look at Emma's face. "I want to wait until after dinner because I don't want to rush. This morning was amazing however, it was over to quickly. I want to take my time with you." Regina ran har fingers tips with a feather like touch along Emma's side. All the way up to the side of her breast. Sweeping her thumb over a stiff nipple. 

Regina then placed a slow deep kiss on Emma's lips. The blond moaned and kissed back just as deeply. Regina pulled away, pressing there foreheads together. Both of them breathing heavy.   
"Now, rest and I'll wake you for dinner."  
"You're such a tease."  
Regina chuckled darkly. "Wait until after dinner darling. Then you will know what teasing means." 

Emma groaned and tightened her hold on the brunette. Pushing her own arousal back down, doing her best to ignore the heat and slight dampness on her thigh comming from in between Regina's legs. Emma didn't want to ignore but she knew waiting would be well worth it. She kissed Regina's head and tried her best to nap.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina awoke several hours later, reluctantly leaving the bed and the warm body in it. After searching the floor for her clothes, she found them and put them on. Checking her phone Regina saw she had a few messages from work that she really didn't care about at the moment and one from Henry. Confirming he and Violet would be at dinner tonight.

She had just placed the salmon in the oven when she felt eyes on her, more specifically her ass.  
"It's funny, I was just about to wake you." Regina said without turning around moving to the sink to wash her hands.  
"How did you even know I was here?" Emma slowly stepped across the kitchen. She stood behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her.

Regina loved the feeling of being held, had almost forgotten what this felt like.  
"I can always feel your eyes on me." She turned around, locking her arms around the blonds neck. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Pulling their bodies close. "You were supposed to sleep until I woke you up." She kissed Emma then. Soft, sweet and chaste.  
"I got cold without you. You're like my own personal little body heater." Regina pulled back and lifted an eyebrow at the blond. Emma just gave a the brunette a big smile before untangling herself from the other woman. She opened the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of water out. She drank almost half before she stopped for air.  
"Good, you're drinking water. Your doctor said you need to stay hydrated while on the pain killers." Regina explained as she set a timer.

Emma finished the rest of her water and thought about taking a pain pill. Her hand felt like it had its own heart beat. But she knew it would make her sleepy. As she watched Regina sway her hips while walking across the kitchen, there was no way in hell she was going to miss out on anything Regina planed to do with her after dinner. And with that though her stomach rumbled loud enough for Regina to hear. 

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Regina said with a smile. "Henry and Violet will be here soon. Would you go ahead and set the table?"  
Emma agreed and tried her best to remember where everything was. Setting the table took longer than expected though. Emma had to be extra careful with the dishes because of her cast. Eventually she managed to get the table set on her own.

Both women were in the living room when they heard the front door open. Regina sat her wine down and made her way to the foyer to greet Henry and Violet. Emma followed behind, tucking her cast behind her back out of sight.  
"Henry, sweetheart!" Regina pulled Henry into a big hug, squeezing him tight. Henry hugged back until he started to feel embarrassed in front of his girlfriend.  
"Mom.... ok... it hasn't been that long since you've seen me."  
Regina pulled out of the hug, adjusting his shirt and hair. "I know, but I don't get to see you everyday." Regina turned her attention to Violet with a soft smile. " Violet, it's good to see you again."  
Violet gave a shy smile, her hands clasped together in front of her. "Nice to see you Miss.Mills, and you Miss. Swan." 

Emma offered a smile to the girl and a nod to Henry. Emma was never the hug type. And she understood Henry didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Violet. They made their way into the living room and Regina went to the kitchen to check the food and get drinks for everyone. While she was serving them, Emma reached out instinctively with her right hand.  
"Ma! What happened?" Henry asked. Clearly he hadn't heard the news. Emma sighed when Regina gave her a pointed look.

"I broke a few bones in my hand. The cast will be on for a month or so."  
"How did you manage that? I mean I know you're clumsy and all." Henry asked still concerned as he made a little joke. That's when Regina noticed Violet shift uncomfortable. Obviously she had heard of what had happened.   
Regina spoke to break the awkwardness Violet was obviously feeling. "Violet, why don't you come with me to the kitchen, help me make the salads?"  
Violet had a look of relief on her face as she stood to follow Regina to the kitchen. When the two brunettes were out of the room, Emma turned to face Henry.

"Without giving you to much information.... someone sent me somthing involving Ruby and your mom. I jumped to conclusions. I confronted Ruby. Words were exchanged and I-" Emma let out a long drawn out sigh. "I punched Ruby in the jaw and it broke some bones in my hand." Henry was about to speak when Emma lifted her hands in surrender. "I know it was wrong and I let my emotions control my actions. I know your mom and I have always taught you better-" Henry cut in.

"Ma, you don't have to apologize to me or anything. I get it. I may not agree with it but i understand." Emma smiled and patted Henry on the hand. "I just don't want to be a bad example. Oh and Ruby banned me and your mom from Granny's. Sooo....when I can eat normal people food again, I'm going to need you to smuggle Granny's to us."  
"I'll think about it." Henry said with a smile on his face shaking his head.  
"So have you and mom decided if you're going to "let" me be a cop or..."  
"We haven't really talked about it, but we will don't worry."

 

In the kitchen Regina and Violet were making individual salads for the four of them. Deciding to make conversations Regina spoke first.  
"So I'm assuming by that look on your face in the living room, you know what happened to miss. Swan's hand?"  
Violet looked a bit uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot before she quietly nodded. "I may have heard something. I didn't say anything to Henry because I wasn't sure if it was true. I thought if it was, he would tell me."

Regina nodded her agreement and was satisfied with her answer. "Is it safe to assume you have yet to hear anything from your father?"  
"Not a word."  
"And you still don't know why he left?"  
Violet sighed before she spoke. "Belle has been helping me learn how to run my father's shop. Well my shop now. She offered to go over the books and teach me how to keep the records, when she discovered they hadn't been updated for the past five months. The shop is in debt. My father owned the bank several thousands of dollars. And now that debt is on me, but I have a few options. Belle went with me and we spoke to the bank manager. I can sell the shop and get out of debt and have enough money for college or I sell the house, pay off the debt and have some money for college but risk the shop failing and losse everything."

"That is a very difficult decision to make at such a young age. Like most men in the Enchanted Forest, I'm guessing your father was a very proud man? Not willing to accept that his shop was failing."  
"That's what Belle thinks. He didn't want to face the truth. I just can't believe he would leave me in so much debt." Violet was obviously frustrated, anyone would be.

"Perhaps offering Belle a percentage of the shop, like a partnership. She can run the business while you are in school and still learning how to manage. She obviously knows what she is doing, just look at how much the pawn shop has changed for the better."  
Violet smiled and chuckled lightly.  
"What's so amusing dear?"  
"Just Henry suggested the same thing. He...he's an amazing person."  
"Well as much as I would love to take all the credit, I can't."  
Just then the timer went off and Henry and Emma came into the kitchen.  
"Smells good, looks like we're right on time." Henry said looking back over his shoulder at Emma.

"Why don't you and Violet take the salads and Emma and I will get the rest?"  
"Yeah sure." Henry and Violet grabbed the salads and disappeared into the dinning room.  
"I had a little chat with Viloet. I don't think there is any need to interrogate the poor girl." Regina explained as she removed the food from the stove.  
"So what you're saying is no good cop bad cop tonight." Emma said with a slightly disappointed tone. Regina smirked as she was walking past the blond she leaned up and whispered in her ear. "Well, not at dinner." Emma let out a small groan at the possibility of what that meant and followed Regina to the table. Dinner went smoothly. Regina and Emma both teasing Henry, telling Violet some embarrassing childhood stories. After the food was all gone Henry and Violet offered to clean up before they left. Regina was more than grateful for the offer.

Both women moved to the living room after dinner. It was only after Henry and Violet left did they start to relax into one another. Regina sipping her wine, relaxing into the touch of Emma's fingers in her hair. "How's your hand feeling?"  
"Not to bad now. It was throbbing earlier though."  
"You are allowed to take a pain pill you know." Regina moved so she could look up at the blonds face.  
"I know. They just make me all fuzzy and tired."  
"Light weight." Regina snorted and finished off her wine.  
"Well I'm sorry that my tolerance is so low." Emma began to tickle Regina's neck. She squirmed and thrashed almost spilling her wine. Regina shot the blond a death glare and Emma stopped. Regina carefully sat her wine down, moving to straddle the blonds lap. Taking Emma's broken hand in hers.

"I don't want to be that person but, is there anyway you could heal it?" Emma asked hopeful.  
"I would but bones are very difficult to heal. Not like a cut or an open wound where you can see it. If I heal it and the bone is at the wrong angle, it would have to be re- broken." Emma slowly pulled her hand away from Regina's grasp.  
"Yeah, you know I'm good."  
Regina smirked and wrapped her arms around the blonds neck. "I thought as much." Regina leaned down, nuzzling into Emma's neck. Placing a long soft kiss just under her ear. Emma hummed at the feeling, wrapping her arms around around Regina's waist. Regina pulled away from Emma's neck. She brushed aside some blond curls and sighed happily. "Let's go to bed." Regina suggested as she disentangled herself from the blond and stood.   
"I'm not really tired."  
Regina chuckled darkly. "Who said anything about sleep?" Regina pulled Emma up and tugged her along up the stairs, swaying her hips with every step.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Holidays and such.  
> I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

At the top of the stairs, Emma had pretty much glued the front of her body to Regina's backside. She kissed as much skin as she could see and she squeezed as much ass as she could fit in one hand. Regina squilled in delight at the contact, making a run for her bedroom door. She was unable to open it before the blond was pressed back against her. Emma spun the smaller woman around so they were facing each other. Emma pressed her cast against the door next to Regina's head, pressing their bodies close together, pinning Regina to the cold wood.

Emma leaned in, capturing Regina's plump lips in a heated kiss. Regina responded with the same vigor deepening the kiss. She locked her fingers into the blonds hair and let the other hand move to the door knob. After a few attempts at twisting the brass knob it finally opened, causing the two to stumble backwards into the room.

Before they reached the bed, Regina turned them around shoving Emma on to the the bed. Emma used her elbows to crawl backwards higher up, while Regina stripped down to her bra and panties. The blond started to remove her own clothes and was stopped suddley.  
"I'll be doing that." Regina ran her fingers along the seam of Emma's shirt slowly lifting it up to expose smooth pale skin that was tight over small abdominal muceals. Regina couldn't resist and scratched her sharp nails across them.

Emma hissed at the pain but the action sent a shiver through her body.  
"I thought I was supposed to be apologizing to you for being an ass?"   
"You will be....After I'm done with you." Emma groaned and fell back into the soft pillow after her shirt was removed. Regina was happy to see the blond had not bothered with a bra. She was quick to lean down and suck rose pink nipple into her mouth. Rolling her tongue over the hard bud, feeling the metal of Emma's piercing clanking against her teeth.

Emma moaned at the sensation, having her nipples pierced had made them more sensitive. Regina pulled away and released the nipple. "I've been meaning to ask, when did you get these?" Regina flicked her tonuge over one of the stiff peaks, flicking the metal bar. Emma whimpered, trying to make her voice work.  
"Not...not to long after...papers were signed."  
"I assume you mean divorce papers?" Regina lifted an eyebrow. Enjoy the effect she was having over the blond.  
"I needed....to feel..... something other than what i was feeling."  
Regina wanted to ask more on the topic but knew it would be a mood killer. She stored her questions in the back of her mind for later. Moving to the opposite nipple, she delivered the same attention to it.

Emma dug her fingers into the pillow above her head trying to ground herself. Regina kissed her way down Emma's chest. Pausing a few moments to feel her heart beat under her lips. It was strong and it was steady. The brunette continued her path down. Kissing and nipping lightly over pale skin, dipping her tongue into the blonds belly button. Emma whimpered and squirmed under Regina, wanting more, wanting to touch her and take over.

When Regina made it to her jeans, she ran her tongue along her stomach above the waist of Emma's jeans from hip to hip. Emma involiteraly bucked up into the touch. Regina smiled against Emma's flesh and continued to undo the button on Emma's jeans. She then hooked her fingers into the sides and started to tug. Emma felt her zipper being tugged on. Looking down, she could see Regina had the small metal slider between her theeth.  
"Fuck..." Emma whispered as she watched Regina pull the zipper further down while lowering her pants from around her hips. Emma lifted them to make it easier for the smaller woman.

After the tight jeans were haphazardly tossed to the floor, Regina was a bit taken aback. Instead of her normal boyshorts, Emma was wearing a pair of royal blue bikini style panties. They were made of plain cotton, but were still sexy. With a high cut leg exposing all of Emma's thigh and resting right on her hip bones.  
"Hmmmmm....these look good on you." Regina slid her finger under the band of the underwear and snapped the elastic over a hip bone.

Emma jumped a little at the sting but she was so worked up at this point she didn't care. "Regina...Take. Them. Off." Emma gritted through her teeth, her breathing a little elevated.  
"That sounded like an order. And you are in no position to give orders. I think they need to stay on a little bit longer."  
Regina skimmed her fingers over the blonds panties. Right where she knew her clit was. Emma rolled her hips into the touch. 

Slipping her fingers down just over Emma's entrance, Regina pushed the tip of her finger against it. Regina removed her fingers and could see Emma's panties were a darker color there.  
"These are going to be ruined by the time I'm ready to take them off of you." Regina moved her body down so her chest was resting between Emma's shaking thighs. Her face inches away from Emma's pantie clad sex. The blonds arousal strong in the air. Regina leaned in and flicked her tongue out over the small wet spot in the fabric.

Emma could feel the skilled tongue trace her entrants. She rolled her hips up, seeking more and whimpered when Regina pulled away. Only to place her fingers over the blonds clit again, Regina pressed just hard enough to make Emma squirm. Emma could feel how wet she was, it was uncomfortable at this point. Regina watched the blonds face, eyes closed, lips parted as little gasps of air fell out. A sudden primal urge filled Regina and she lifted Emma's hips. Moving to slide the thoroughly runind panties down the blonds long toned sexy legs.

Emma adjusted herself better on her mountain of pillows. Just so she could see better.  
Regina smirked, wrapped her arms around Emma's thighs. Pulling them wide apart.  
"No more teasing, please." Emma spoke with a shaky breath.

That word sent a shiver down Regina's spine . Emma begging her, wanting her. As she moved closer to Emma's wet sex, her lips were glistening with a arousal, clit hard and throbbing for attention. Holding eye contact with the blond, Regina leaned in closer, very slowly she ran the flat of her tongue up through Emma folds, parting them and holding them open with her fingers. The slick muscle made contact with Emma's clit briefly before it was sucked in between her warm soft lips.

Emma moaned, bucking her hips as she watched Regina work. Her head fell back hitting the head board with a thud when Regina's tongue dipped just inside her tight entrance. Still moaning and now thrashing, Emma was desperate for more. Regina smirked into wet flesh before she thrust her two fingers deep inside of Emma's tight pussy. She was so wet. There was no resistance, she only gave a few deep thrust before removing them. Of course Emma whined out in protest at the loss. Her complaint cut short by those same two fingers pushed into her mouth. Emma licked and sucked her own arousal off of the brunettes fingers moaning while doing so.

When Regina was satisfied with the cleaning her fingers received, she moved them back to Emma's entrance. This time she slid them in as deep as they could go without hesitation. Regina kept her mouth attached to Emma's clit.  
She pumped her fingers In and out of the blonds pussy at a pace that was quickly picking up speed. Emma met each thrust with her hips. Regina pulled her mouth away from Emma's clit. She kissed her inner thigh, feeling Emma's legs shake and twitch. All the while her fingers continued their quick pace. Emma was so close and frustrated when Regina took her mouth away. 

In a bold move, Emma moved her hand down to the brunettes head. She slowly began to guide Regina's mouth back to her aching sex. Emma knew Regina didn't like her head being held down or forced. Emma kept the touch light and let her hand rest on Regina's head. Fortunately for Emma, Regina was tired of teasing the blond and wanted to taste her cum. She followed Emma's direction and sucked the woman's clit back into her mouth. 

Emma began to thrust her hips faster into Regina's mouth. Feeling her clit glide against slick lips a few times and being sucked between them agin. Emma came with a loud moan. Her body went stiff, her muscles quivering as the hot tingling sensation shot through her core. Regina slowly removed her fingers, she could still fill Emma's walls flutter and constrict around them. She released the overly sensitive clit, letting her tongue lap at the cum that was trickling out of the blonds entrance.

After Emma's breathing recovered she lifted Regina's face from between her legs. Pulling her up on top of her body. Regina kissed Emma, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Emma moaned and sucked on the slick muscle that still tasted like her cum. Regina pulled away, sitting up to straddle Emma's hips. It was then Emma realized that Regina was still in her lingerie. Emma began to tug at the brunettes panties and Regina rearranged her body to help the blond remove them. When they were tossed to the floor Emma sat up, pulling Regina into her lap. Emma cupped one of Regina's breasts, feeling a hard nipple straining under the lace fabric.  
"Take it off." Emma's voice was low but commanding. 

Regina reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Emma's hand came back to the same breast, cupping it, feeling it's weight. She then lowered her mouth around the stiff peak, causing Regina to moan. Regina arched her back, pushing her breasts further into the blonds face. Emma pulled away giving the nipple one final lick with her tongue. She sat up straighter, widening her thighs makin room to move her hand over Regina's soaked center.

Emma slid two fingers through the silky wet folds, just barely touching her clit. Regina rolled her hips into the touch seeking more friction. Emma slowly pushed her fingers into Regina, bringing their lips together. Regina kissed and nipped at Emma's bottom lip. She began to grind down on Emma's fingers, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma began to thrust her fingers faster in and out of the tight, slick heat. Regina did her best to meet each thrust with her hips. In between Emma's breathing and Regina's soft whimpers and moans, the sound of wet flesh being parted filled the air. Regina clung to Emma as she felt the tension build in her lower belly and core. She was on the brink of her orgasm, she just needed a little more to push her over the edge.

Kissing and bitting at each other's lips and neck, Emma brushed her thumb over Regina's clit in tight circles. Tremors ran throughout Regina's body then she went stiff. Emma abandoned her clit to continue thrusting her fingers into Regina. Gradually slowing down, she felt hot, slick liquid coating her fingers and hand. Once Emma pulled her fingers free, Regina fell back on to the mattress. Still breathing heavy she watched the blond through half closed eyes. Emma licked her fingers clean. 

The blond heard a small moan from Regina. She made herself comfy between Regina's strong thighs that were still shaking. Emma licked and sucked Regina clean of her juices, savoring the taste. Avoiding her overly sensitive clit until she was done. She placed a soft kiss to the sensitive nerve. Regina's body shuttered and Emma pulled away, crawling up next to Regina.   
"Emma, that was..." Regina was still trying to catch her breath.  
"I know. I would have been more hands on but you know..." Emma lifted her broken hand into the air.  
"No. That was... perfect, I wouldn't change a thing." Regina snuggled up closer to Emma, laying her head down on her chest. 

They were laying near the foot of the bed, but neither one wanted to move. Regina listened to Emma's heart beat. Wild and loud pounding in her chest. Emma could feel the brunettes stiffness. She rested her hand in Regina's hair, giving her scalp gentle scraps with her fingernails.   
"I'm not made of glass you know, I won't break."  
"I know. I just wanted to hear it."  
Emma closed her eyes and smiled. "Sure. Whatever you say. Let's get some sleep ok?"  
Regina didn't speak she just pulled Emma closer intertwining their bodies. Emma was fell asleep fast, Regina however didn't sleep until Emma's heart beat went back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I think only two or three chapters left for this fic.

Emma:

Emma woke up in bed alone, it was morning. (just barely by Emma's standards.) She made her way to the shower, after some time she managed to get clean and keep her cast dry. Stealing Regina's bath robe, Emma went down stairs to her room. While she was looking through her clothes, Emma made the decision to go to her apartment and trade some things out. Emma figured while she was there she would freshen it up. Her doctor's appointment was only a few days away and she would be back to living on her own.

After she was dressed and had filled her bags with clothes. She went to the kitchen, she could smell the faint sent of coffee in the air. Regina had attached a note to refrigerator letting Emma know she left for city hall and would be back after lunch. Opening the refrigerator, Emma grabbed a bottle of water and was out the door. The bug surprisingly only gave her a little trouble starting. As she drove through town, Emma received wave after wave from towns people. After a while it became a reflex to smile and wave.

Luckily, when she reached her apartment no one was around. She made her way to her door and inserted her key. The hinges gave a loud creek, the door a little stiff from not being opened in a few days. Emma made her way through the door way, turning on the lights and fan. The air in the apartment was stale, Emma went from room to room opening windows to let fresh air in. She emptied her bag of clothes onto the bed and then put them away. She quickly packed new ones, enough to get her through a few days. When she was done with that task she moved on to the kitchen, leaving her bag on the couch. 

The refrigerator was almost empty. A few beers and milk that was way past its expiration date. In the middle of poring the milk down the drain, there was a soft knock at the door. Quickly washing out the sink, she headed to the door. When Emma opened it she was surprised to see Snow on the other side.

 

Regina:  
The migraine had started an hour ago and the Tylenol she took clearly wasn't going to work. Regina was half way through returning her messages that had piled up over the week. She took a sip of coffee that she kept reheating with magic and checked off another name from the long list in front of her. Ariel could only do so much when it came to her work. Some people wouldn't even leave a message, only wanting to speak to her directly. Making Regina's job that much more difficult. She began to make more calls and reschedule meeting after meeting. 

When the stack was finished and all the messages were answered. Regina was ready to leave and be done with city hall. She sent some final emails and gathered some work to take home. Briefcase in hand, Regina was about to leave her desk when Ariel knocked on her office door before walking in.

"Mayor Mills, miss Lucas is here to see you. If you have time."  
Regina folded her papers up then looked up at the redhead.  
"I suppose I have some time send her in." Regina was expecting to see Granny, but when Ruby slid into the room she froze.

 

Emma:  
Emma opened her door wider to let Snow inside.  
"I saw your car outside. Just wanted to check in." Snow slowly walked in, her eyes searching the apartment.  
"Cleaning up and getting some new clothes." Emma left the door to her apartment open as she moved back to the kitchen.  
"I see. Cleaning, you must be leaving Regina's soon?" Snow had a slight excitement in her voice.  
Emma was already annoyed.  
"I have an appointment in a few days. If everything is good I'll be moving back here.... I guess. That doesn't mean I'm going to end any progress with Regina." Snow was about to speak but Emma cut her off.

"Look, I know you have never liked Regina and I together. Not that you have ever been quite about it. I love her. Why can't you just be happy for me and get over it." Emma stood at the small kitchen counter, hands flat on the cheap surface. Snow closed her eyes shaking her head slightly.  
"Her of all people. After everything she has done? Not just to you but our family. I just don't understand."  
"Think of the good stuff to. And your one to talk. It doesn't matter if you can accept it or not, but if you don't, can't you just pretend?"  
"What do you mean I'm one to talk?"  
"The pictures you sent me? You're always trying to mess things up for me and Regina. It almost worked that time."  
"I was just trying to show you, you can't trust her. She won't change. No matter how much you or anyone may think. She will always slip back to darkness."

Emma snapped.   
"Regina and I are working things out. I don't want to hear it. I love you but stop interfering with our lives or stay out of it all together."

With that Snow left without another word, leaving the door open when she past through it. Emma swallowed her hurt, determined not to cry. She gathered her stuff and locked up to go home. Home, because this apartment wasn't it anymore it really never was.

 

Regina:   
The brunettes stood in silence until Regina noticed a folder tucked under Ruby's arm.  
"Please have a seat miss Lucas." Regina gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Ruby took the seat and handed the folder over to Regina.  
"Granny was supposed to be doing this but something came up."  
"And what exactly is this?" Regina opened the file, eyes skimming the pages.  
"Construction and zoning permits. Granny is expanding the diner." Ruby explained as she was getting comfortable in her seat.  
"Good for her. To bad I won't be seeing it. Being exiled and all." Regina said dryly but with an amused smirk.

"Yeah about that... I was just pissed off at Emma, I had a right to be. I said some things I didn't really mean. Besides, you really think granny is going to kick out her two best customers? I think Emma's grilled cheese addiction alone paid for the new stove." Ruby joked.  
Regina cringed at the thought. She couldn't believe she ate at the establishment in question that much.   
"About Emma, why did you even go out to speak to her?"  
"I don't know. I thought maybe she actually wanted to talk to me.... in a non violent way."  
"Im sorry. Emma just needs-"  
"Time? Yeah I know."  
"Well I'll take these home, look them over. When do you need them back?" Regina closed the folder and started to gather her things.  
"As soon as you can is fine. And don't be sorry it's not your fault." Ruby stood and went to the large office door. "See you later Madame Mayor." Ruby left, closing the door with a soft click.  
Regina sighed she could finally go home.

 

Emma:  
When Emma made it inside, she stood in the large foyer at the bottom of the stairs. She decided to just take her stuff up too the bedroom with her. Once in the bedroom she dropped her bag in the middle of the floor. Next she closed the thick drapes across the balcony door blocking any sun light shining through. Last she removed her clothes and crawled under the soft, cool sheets. Even though she wasn't really tired Emma went back to sleep escaping away from the world.

When Regina pulled into the driveway she noticed the bug was in a different positions. Once inside she waisted no time going up stairs. Regina almost tripped on the duffel bag in the middle of her bedroom floor. She mumbled something under her breath and started to remove her clothes. That was when she noticed the human shaped lump in the middle of her bed. Regina lifted the covers and slid in next to the blond. She rolled over almost instantly facing the brunette.   
"Hello dear. I see you're making yourself at home. I nearly broke my neck walking across the room." Regina scooted closer and pulled the covers up over them.  
"Sorry. I'll move it before I go to sleep." Emma's voice was low almost a whisper.  
"Did something happen while you were out?" Regina asked already knowing somthing was wrong.  
Emma didn't speak for a moment. Gathering her thoughts.   
"Snow saw the bug outside my apartment and she decided to come up. We had an argument...well I told her to get over the fact that you and I were going to try again. And I told her if she had a problem with it to keep her mouth shut."  
"Did you really say that?"  
"Diffrent wording but yes. There's more...i told her if she didn't stop interfering with our lives then she could stay out of it. She didn't say anything and just left. I came home and I've been in bed ever since."

Regina was trying to tame her anger. The fact that Snow was being so stubborn about the whole situation.  
"I'm sure she will come around. This is Snow we are talking about." Regina cupped Emma's face in her palm, running her thumb over a sharp cheek bone.  
"And what if she doesn't Regina?" Emma's voice cracked near the end.  
"Then I suppose it's her loss. But I really think this is Snow being over dramatic as usual." Regina hoped at least.  
Emma sighed and pulled Regina closer to her, burrowing her face into Regina's chest.  
"Have you eaten anything today?"  
Emma shook her head no and mumbled; "I'm not really hungry." Into Regina's chest. The brunette on the other hand was starving. Regretting working through lunch. She settled into Emma's body, trying her best to comfort the blond. 

Regina let Emma go to sleep and sneeked her way out of the blonds hold. She made herself a salad and started looking through the file Ruby gave her. She made sure everything was all in order and approved all the requests. She left the file on the kitchen table when she went back upstairs. Regina ran herself a hot bath, adding bubbles and essential oils. Days like today she really wanted to call it quits with city hall. She let the sent of mint and eucalyptus fill the air, sinking into the hot water to relax.


End file.
